


Top Shelf

by Right___Meow



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender AU, Bisexual Kisumi, Bisexual Rin, Demisexual Makoto, First Love, Gray-Ace Haru, Haru and Rin are on the Tokyo Swim Team, M/M, Makoto and Sousuke work as bartenders to pay for college, Pansexual Sousuke, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to nagging seniors and a sense of devotion to their swim team, Rin and Haru wind up at a bar called "Top Shelf" to celebrate after a successful swim meet.</p><p>As fate would have it, Haru meets a handsome bartender named Makoto who throws his entire existence into an array of emotions, wonderment, and desire.  Through his interactions with the overly kind and patient man, Haru finds himself confronting past emotional wounds, and slowly opening himself up to new experiences.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rin has an exceptionally aggravating and flirty encounter with a bartender named Sousuke, who fully captivates his intrigue.  As the two's flirty banter continues overtime, Rin finds himself questioning what it means to fall in love, and how badly a person can begin to crave the intimate touch of another human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narmeenypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/gifts).



This was torture.

Haru’s teammates were off by the bar guzzling drinks as they celebrated their recent victory. Haru was a student at Tokyo University, and along with his best friend Rin, was one of the key members on the university’s swim team.

Haru had placed first in both his 400 and 800 individual freestyle events, as well as the medley relay. While Haru didn’t care to celebrate, and preferred to avoid noisy and large crowds of people, his teammates had insisted he join them for a round of victory drinks.

Based off the sounds of their laughter and constant hollering, Haru figured his teammates were ordering their fourth round of drinks. Haru released an exasperated sigh as he stared down at the beer he had been nursing for the past hour. 

Haru scrunched his nose in disdain as he took in his current surroundings. The bar reeked of alcohol and desperation. It was reaching the point in the night where people were becoming sloppy drunk: men and women desperately seeking out a partner to take home in hopes of filling the empty void in their heart until morning arose.

The entire situation made Haru sick.

“Oi! Haru! Quit being such a stiff and get your ass over here!”

Haru glared at the source of the voice calling out to him.

A perfect set of white, pointed teeth greeted Haru’s vision as his best friend smirked at him from across the bar.

“Stop being a pansy and finish your beer already! Come on, we’re ordering another round!”

Haru muttered a curse under his breath as he dragged his feet towards his less-than-sober teammates.

_“What.”_

Rin snorted at Haru’s cold response. “Come on, Haru. The seniors finally got you out of your apartment on a Friday night…can’t you at least humor them a little and act like you’re not completely miserable?”

Haru frowned as he elbowed Rin’s side. “It’s your fault. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t told them my address.”

Rin threw his head back as a hearty laugh escaped his lips. “Ahh, come on; don’t be like that! Besides, they would’ve eventually found you without my help--so you might as well make the most of it.”

Haru released a long sigh. He shifted his gaze towards his teammates sitting at the bar, arms slung around each other: a faint drunken blush dusting their cheeks. Haru couldn’t help but allow a fond smile to stretch across his features as he appreciated the comradery of his team.

“Maybe just one more…”

Rin excitedly slapped Haru on the back, almost knocking the wind out of the stoic boy.

“ALRIGHT! LET’S GET THIS STIFF A DRINK!”

Haru attempted to shrink under the inquisitive gaze of his teammates that had turned to see the cause of Rin’s sudden outburst.

“Oi! Rin!”

“HA! Come on, Haru! Time for you to loosen up a bit!” Rin proceeded to push against the small of Haru’s back, forcing him towards the bar where his teammates were waving him over.

“Alright! We ordering Nanase a drink?” 

“Let’s get him liquored up! Give him a shot!”

“No way, Haruka couldn’t stomach a straight shot. He’s delicate—order him a Shirley temple or something!”

Haru’s teammates proceeded to take turns teasing him for his drinking inexperience.

“Haru! Get up here and order something!” Rin waved Haru over towards the end of the bar where he had found an opening to the bartender.

Haru begrudgingly maneuvered his way towards Rin’s position at the counter, where the red-head greeted him with a wide, toothy grin. “Put whatever my friend here wants on my tab!” 

Rin turned towards Haru wearing a devilish grin. He slapped Haru on the shoulder as he swiftly walked past him. “Don’t get too crazy.”

“Tch.” Haru shifted past Rin as he came face-to-face with the bartender.

“Hi there! What can I get for you?”

Haru felt time itself stand still.

The man standing before him looked like a Greek god. His face and physique were perfectly sculpted: his tan skin slightly glistening from the sweat of running back and forth behind the bar. The man smiled at him with a delicious warmth in his eyes: his soft green hues captivating the stoic boy’s interest.

Haru had always questioned his sexuality. In his 22 years of life, he had never been sexually attracted to a female. Likewise, there hadn’t been any men he’d felt particularly drawn towards either.

But staring into the captivating green orbs of the tall, muscular angel, caused all of his doubts about his sexuality to instantaneously dissipate into thin air.

_**Fuck.** _

_I’ll be whatever sexuality lets me worship how insanely beautiful this bartender is…_

“Umm…sir? Can I help you?”

Haru blinked out of his trance, forgetting that he had been irrefutably oogling the man in front of him.

“Oh…r-right…” 

Haru shifted uncomfortably under the bartender’s gaze.

_What is wrong with me? I never stutter…why am I flustered over a complete stranger?_

“What do you recommend?” Haru hoped his bar inexperience wasn’t as painfully obvious as he assumed it was.

The bartender furrowed his brows in concentration as he stared intently at his new customer—as if attempting to read his thoughts. His face slowly settled into a soft expression as he smiled endearingly at the shorter boy.

“Well, I suppose it depends on what you like! You seem like you’d prefer something bitter over a sweeter drink…whiskey, perhaps? Or maybe gin…”

The bartender seemed to be lost in thought as he turned towards the shelf of liquor--lines slowly forming along the crease of his forehead as he carefully glanced over the vast selection of liquor.

“Ahh! I’ve got it—How about an Old Fashioned?”

“Sounds good.”

Haru had no clue what the heck an Old Fashioned was. But he’d be damned if he let this painfully adorable and thoughtful man know of his complete ignorance.

The bartender’s face lite up as his expression filled with excitement.

“Perfect! Do you have a preference of whiskey?”

_Shit._

Haru wasn’t entirely sure how to play off his inexperience when asked such a direct question about which brand of alcohol he’d prefer.

“Whatever you recommend—I’ll trust your judgement.”

_Smooth._

The bartender smiled as he nodded towards Haru before turning to start on his drink.

Haru found himself mesmerized by the bartender’s diligence. He watched as the man engaged with a chatty customer while pouring a draft beer with his left hand, and reaching for a bottle of alcohol on the top shelf with his right. The bartender appeared to devote a great deal of concentration into making Haru’s drink as he muddled the sugar and bitters together. Haru watched carefully as the man’s strong, large hands worked along the muddler—the muscles in his forearm flexing with each grind into the glass.

Haru hadn’t realized he had once again been staring until the bartender was standing in front of him, extending the drink towards Haru’s hand.

“Here you go, sir! Is this your first time?”

“H-huh?” Haru was caught off guard by the question. 

_My first time?_

Suddenly an image of the beautiful man standing before him clouded his thoughts. He was hovering over Haru: Sweaty—his brows lined in concentration as he slowly and skillfully rolled his hips inside of Haru. The muscular man began to fall into a rhythm as he moved on top of Haru—his intimate expression and warm smile sending stimulating shivers down Haru’s spine.

“Umm…sir?”

Haru jumped as the sound of the bartender’s voice broke him out of his lewd daydream.

“W-What?”

“I was just saying that I’ve never seen you before…is this your first time here?”

“Yeah…”

The bartender tilted his head to the side as his eyes squeezed shut—a genuine smile stretching across his tanned features.

“Well then your first drink’s on me! I went with Crown Royal for the whiskey. You’ll have to let me know what you think—err, uh…” The bartender averted eye contact as he lifted his hand to cup the back of his neck out of embarrassment for not knowing his customer's name. 

_Damn he’s adorable…_

“Haru.”

The bartender’s face brightened. “Ahh! Is that short for Haruka?”

Haru slowly nodded. He strongly resented that his parents had given him such a girly name. However, the Greek god before him sounded rather fond of it, so perhaps he hadn't been given the worst name in existence... 

“That's a really beautiful name! Mine's Makoto.”

“Makoto…” Haru took a moment to appreciate the way the bartender’s name rolled off of his tongue like honey.

“That name suits you.”

The taller man blushed at the sudden compliment. “It…it does?”

“Mmm...you seem like a very sincere and honest person.”

Haru wasn’t sure where his sudden boost of confidence came from, but he truly hoped it was working in his favor.

Makoto’s blush deepened in response. “Oh gosh, you’re far too kind!”

“Hey bartender! Can I get another drink over here or do I gotta wait all night?”

Makoto jumped at the sound of the customer calling to him. Haru found himself glaring daggers towards the rude man. How dare he interrupt his conversation with the most perfect human being in all of existence.

“Ahh, sorry, sir! I’ll be right there!”

Makoto quickly turned back towards Haru wearing an apologetic smile.

“Looks like I should probably get back to work…Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Haruka! I hope you enjoy the Old Fashioned.”

A fond smile subconsciously formed along Haru’s lips. “I’m sure I will, Makoto.”

\-------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since Haru first met the alluring bartender. His warm smile and kind face greeted him every time Haru closed his eyes. His soft, captivating voice had been burned into his memory. Somehow in the short time Haru had interacted with the handsome bartender, the man had etched his way into Haru’s guarded and distant heart.

Haru knew he had put up walls around his heart to protect himself. Haru didn’t openly trust people, or blindly follow others lead. He was a very cautious person, and it often took weeks--even months--for him to warm up to others.

However, once someone had gained Haru’s trust and acceptance, they acquired an incredibly thoughtful, conscientious, and considerate friend who would always stand by their side.

Which is why today, when Rin and several of Haru’s teammates invited him to go to _Top Shelf_ , the bar where Makoto worked at, he only slightly hesitated before begrudgingly tagging along.

Despite acting like it was a bother to go along with his teammates, Haru was ecstatic about the opportunity of possibly seeing the perfect bartender again.

“Yo, Haru! I’m gonna grab us some drinks. What do you want?” Rin cocked his head over his shoulder to flash Haru a devilish grin.

“Don’t care. Get whatever you want.”

Rin chuckled at his best friend's indifference.

“You say that, in yet you came here…there must be a reason, right?”

Haru sent Rin a warning glare.

“Fine, fine! We don’t have to talk about your ulterior motives--I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually...after all, you’re not as hard to read as you think.” Rin winked at his silent teammate, as if to challenge.

“Stop being annoying and go get your drink.”

Rin laughed once more before turning to head towards the bar. Haru watched as he approached the counter, leaning over the surface as he tried to lure over a tall, dark, individual. Haru hadn’t remembered seeing him a few weeks ago, but he figured it wasn’t completely unfathomable that there were other bartenders that worked here besides Makoto.

Even though by societal standards this particular bartender would be considered dangerously attractive, Haru only had eyes for Makoto. His ocean blue orbs scanned the bar, praying that Makoto was working tonight.

_Jackpot._

Haru’s gaze settled on a lean, muscular back, deliciously flexing underneath a black t-shirt that clung to Makoto’s torso in all the right places. The bar’s logo, “Top Shelf” was printed onto the back of the shirt in white lettering.

Not wanting to be caught nor distracted from carefully observing every beautiful curve and outline of Makoto’s body, Haru sought out a chair at the opposite end of the bar where he wouldn’t be disturbed. Depending on how well he memorized every curve and outline of his crush, Haru might be able to draw him later—eternalizing his beauty onto the sheets of his sketchbook.

Haru smiled at the thought, before carefully settling into a comfortable position to begin his observation.

\-----------------------------------

“Oi, bartender!”

Rin called out to the tall, dark-haired man whose back was currently facing him.

“Whats a guy gotta do to get some service around here?”

The bartender momentarily stopped restocking the shelves with liquor to send an annoyed, yet playful look at the red-head seated at the bar.

“Sounds like someone’s eager for a drink…what can I get you?”

Rin flashed the bartender a toothy grin. “Well, your brooding aura is reminding me how much I love a good Dark N Stormy—so let’s start with that.”

The bartender shifted his weight so that he could get a better look at the man seated before him. He smiled at the daring customer, while also lowering his lids to send a warning look that made Rin’s blood run cold.

“Clever. I’ve never heard that one before…coming right up.” 

The bartender proceeded to grab all of the ingredients needed to concoct a Dark N Stormy—his hands swiftly grabbing the bottle of Gosling's Black rum, a ginger beer, a shaker filled with ice, and a slice of lime. 

Rin couldn’t help but notice how toned the bartender’s forearms and biceps were—he looked like a walking mass of sheer muscle. He definitely had the body of an athlete, and Rin found himself pondering over what style of swimming would best suit this dark and mysterious man.

“Here, drink up.”

Rin jumped as the bartender harshly set his drink on the counter. The brooding man smirked at Rin's frazzled reaction.

“Butterfly.”

The bartender froze—a blank expression covering his face as he blinked at the red-head dumbfounded.

“I was just thinking, if you were a swimmer, I’d peg you as competing in butterfly because of how broad your shoulders are.”

The bartender continued to blink for several moments before a dangerous smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“So first you heckle me to make you a drink, then you poke fun at my attitude, and now you’re checking me out?”

Rin couldn’t help but flinch at the bartender’s straightforwardness. He could feel a slight blush creeping along the jutted ridge of his cheekbones.

“Just what exactly is your angle?”

The bartender leaned forward, setting his forearms against the counter.

Rin involuntarily leaned away from the counter. He suddenly found it incredibly difficult to form a coherent response, let alone breathe.

“I don’t have any sort of angle, I just really wanted a drink! And your mood really is depressing! And I happen to swim for Tokyo U, so I know an athlete’s body when I see one.”

The bartender’s smirk almost looked like a genuine smile as he met Rin’s gaze head-on.

“Well aren’t you feisty…”

“I’M NOT FEISTY!”

Rin froze before averting eye contact as he whipped his head to the side--his lips pulling into a pout as he realized he’d just given proof to the bartender’s words.

A deep, brooding laugh escaped the bartender’s lips in response to the red head’s sudden bashfulness.

“You remind me of a shark. You’re quick to react, and eager to dominate.”

“Tch.”

Rin turned to glare at the man. “Who are you, anyways?”

“Name’s Sousuke. You?”

“I don’t give out my name after the first drink…I usually wait until the third or fourth.”

A brief flash of appeasement covered Sousuke’s expression as he chuckled in response. He closed his eyes as a small, genuine smile formed on his lips.

“I’m having a hard time figuring you out, little shark.”

His forearms flexed as he pushed off the counter—turning back towards the shelf of liquor. Just when Rin thought their conversation had finished, the bartender cocked his head to look back at him one last time—a playful, yet determined expression shining in his sea-green orbs.

“But I will…”

Rin found it damn near impossible to hide the blush that stretched from his ears down past his neck.

\-----------------------------------

“Yo, Haru! What’re you doing over here in the corner?”

“It’s too noisy everywhere else…”

Rin snorted at his best friend’s introverted response. “Ya, well, you missed a pretty interesting conversation! That tall, dark-haired guy behind the bar? His name’s Sousuke. He seems like a real trip.”

“Uh huh.” Haru could care less about whomever this Sousuke character was. If he wasn’t Makoto, Haru didn’t want to hear about him.

“Yeah…he seems kind of intimidating because of how broad and muscular he is, but I think it’s just a farce…he’s probably a giant teddy bear who would let little girls braid his hair and shit.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. And he said I reminded him of a shark…was that some kind of stab at my teeth? What an ass! Tch, he doesn’t know me…what made him think he could give me a nickname? ‘Little shark,’ what even is that!?”

“Rin.”

”Yeah?” Rin turned questioningly towards his teammate and rival.

“Do you have a crush on him?”

As soon as Haru's words reached his friend's ears, Rin’s porcelain skin turned a dark shade of crimson, causing his face to match his brightly colored hair.

“wh— _ **WHAT!?**_ THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?”

Haru sighed as if he was trying to reason with a child.

Rin continued to sputter out how ridiculous Haru’s accusation was—frantically listing off all the reasons why he’d **_never_** go for someone like Sousuke.

Haru could care less about Rin’s poor attempt of convincing himself he hadn't just developed a crush on the brooding bartender—the only thing Haru cared about right now was continuing his observation of Makoto. Haru scanned the area behind the bar until his dark blue eyes fell upon the gorgeous angel.

He intently observed as a sleek drop of sweat trailed from Makoto’s hairline down the alluring curvature of his neck.

Haru instinctively licked his lips at the site. He wondered what the bartender’s heated skin would taste like against his lips. He contemplated what kind of sound would escape Makoto’s flushed lips as Haru ran his heated tongue along the contours of his neck--what kind of expression would form on his traditionally pure and innocent face as Haru allowed his hands to dip lower towards his--

"Oi! You actually gonna order something or ya gonna keep window shopping?"

Haru hadn't realized he'd been caught staring until he felt a sharp pain in his side as Rin's elbow made direct contact with his ribs.

A knowing grin stretched across Rin’s features--showing off his sharp teeth.

"I wasn't staring."

_"Oh?"_

"Just looking."

Rin seemed to find Haru's response incredibly entertaining.

The red-head propped his elbow against the counter—bringing his face towards his palm as he rested his chin against it. A dangerously playful expression dancing across his fiery eyes.

"You mean, you _weren't_ just getting all hot and bothered over the delicious brunette working behind the bar?"

Rin casually tilted his head towards Makoto’s direction--watching Haru’s expression very carefully as the stoic boy attempted to casually glance over at the bartender. The tall brunette was currently shaking the contents of a mixed drink--the toned muscles in his biceps and forearms visibly flexing as he vigorously shook the contents inside the shaker.

Rin leaned dangerously close to his best friend, a taunting smirk branded on his lips as he stopped just inches from Haru’s ear.

"Wow, just look at how quickly he flicks his wrists...he must have a variety of talents being blessed with such _skillful_ hands..."

Haru sent a sideways glare towards his teammate. "Sounds like _**you're**_ the one getting hot and bothered..."

Rin threw his head back as a hearty laugh escaped his lips--he folded his arms over his stomach as if to brace himself from doubling over.

"HA! Don't look now, Haru, but your jealousy is showing." Rin teasingly winked at his teammate.

The red-head’s face softened as Haru continued to glare. "Relax, he's not my type. He's way too nice--he's so painfully sweet he makes me look like the Anti-Christ..."

Rin’s words trailed off as he glanced over towards the subject of their conversation--his nose twisting in disdain as he watched Makoto sweetly smile at a customer while gently handing them their drink--tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes and flashed them a sincere smile.

"That guy’s literally dripping in sweetness...it's like he shits puppies and rainbows..."

Haru snorted in response. He picked up his beer to take a sip before responding. "Better than you who opens your mouth only to spew a bunch of bullshit."

Rin spun around to face his best friend--his lids flying open in shock.

"Since when did you become so crude?"

Haru took one last swig of his beer before setting the empty glass down on the counter.

"Looks like I’m full of surprises tonight..."

With those parting words, Haru lifted himself from the bar stool as he made his way towards the tall, muscular bartender whom had been consuming his thoughts since the moment Haru had laid eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm intending for this fic to be around 10 chapters or so! It's currently sitting on my laptop at 90 pages, and I've only written out 4 chapters plus some random scenes for later on--so be prepared for lots of fluff and feels and smut!! X3 
> 
> That being said, feel free to leave suggestions and/or anything you'd like to see at right---meow.tumblr.com :3 
> 
> I apologize if it starts off a bit slow X3 But I promise over the next few chapters things will definitely pick up! :D


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features possessive Haru, telepathic MakoHaru, and MakoHaru on an awkward but precious coffee date :3
> 
> But most importantly, it features Makoto wearing a flannel shirt and glasses ;)

"Ahh, Haruka! You’re back!” 

Makoto smiled sweetly as he playfully tilted his head at the sight of the customer.

“What can I get for you?”

"An Old Fashioned."

Makoto’s face lite up. "Does that mean you enjoyed the one I made for you last time? Would you prefer a different brand of whiskey?"

“Glenfiddich.”

Haru had made sure to do extensive research after his first interaction with Makoto—he didn’t want to risk another incident where he was at a loss for how to respond.

Makoto raised his eight-shaped eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, that's a strong one! Hee hee~ I'll get that for you right away, Haruka!"

Makoto swiftly turned around as he headed towards the top shelf liquors.

Haru would've continued to enjoy the view of Makoto’s backside, however he became distracted by the sensation of someone burning a hole through his skull with an intense stare. 

He turned to find the other bartender--the one Rin had clearly taken a fancy to--giving him a cautious look-over: his eyes stern and fierce.

Haru met the bartender’s cold gaze with his usual stoic expression. The two became caught up in a stare-off until Makoto returned with Haru’s order.

"Here you go, Haruka! I hope you like it--I may have added an extra dash of bitters to spice it up a bit, hee hee!"

Makoto bashfully scratched the back of his head as he slid the drink towards the blue-eyed boy. He was apparently blissfully unaware of the awkward tension building between Haru and his coworker.

"Thanks, Makoto. I appreciate it." Haru reached out to take the drink, making sure to catch Sousuke’s gaze as he gingerly ran his slender fingers along Makoto’s as he took the glass from his grip.

It may have been wishful thinking, but Haru thought he caught a glimpse of a slight blush coloring Makoto’s tanned cheeks in response to their brief physical contact.

Satisfied with his interaction, Haru began to turn away from the bar.

Suddenly feeling incredibly bold, Haru turned to meet Sousuke’s gaze one final time. He slightly lowered his head as he sneered up at the taller man.

Haru wasn't particularly aggressive, but he was incredibly stubborn. Once Haru discovered something he enjoyed or wanted, he would stop at nothing to achieve it.

And he'd be damned if he passed up on something-- _ **someone**_ \--as wonderful, kind, patient, and handsome as Makoto. There was no way in hell he'd let the brunette's overly-protective coworker deter him from trying to win Makoto's affection.

Once he knew he had Sousuke’s full attention, Haru quickly shifted his gaze towards Makoto--making sure Sousuke followed his line of vision. Once he was ensured that Sousuke had carefully followed his gaze, he returned his sight towards the taller man with such intensity, it made Haru’s own skin crawl at how assertive he was acting.

Just as he had hoped, Sousuke’s gaze cautiously shifted towards his coworker before returning to meet Haru’s deadly stare.

Haru utilized every ounce of his emotional and mental strength to convey his possessive message to the taller man. 

_**Mine.** _

Sousuke flinched in shock at the forwardness of Haru’s jealous behavior towards Makoto. Just as quickly as Sousuke was thrown off guard, he shifted his demeanor back to one of caution and disdain as he glared at the daring customer.

Feeling successful, Haru headed towards the direction of his teammates: unable to stop himself from smirking in triumph at having successfully made physical contact with Makoto, and holding his ground against Sousuke’s cold gaze.

_I refuse to give up...not without one hell of a fight._

Haru smiled to himself as he became resolute in trying to befriend, and hopefully win over, the affection of the beautiful angel working at the bar.

\---------------------------------------

Another week passed before Haru made it out to the bar with his teammates. Thankfully, his teammates were so ecstatic by the fact that Haru was willing to spend time with them outside of practice, they never questioned what had caused the sudden change in his social behavior over the past few weeks.

Rin on the other hand, had his suspicions and continued to send knowing glances towards Haru's direction whenever Makoto passed by the group of boys.

Haru pretended not to care--or at the very least not to notice--hoping to shake Rin from continuing his irritating teasing.

Thankfully today, Rin had run off once he caught sight of Sousuke clocking in for his shift. Undoubtedly he had gone to heckle the bartender and order another drink.

Disinterested by his teammates playful bantering, Haru turned to watch Makoto mix several drinks for a group of girls. Haru found himself growing increasingly irritated with each stolen glance and giggle from the group of girls towards the painfully oblivious bartender.

Haru knew it was incredulous to think that he was the only one to realize how undeniably handsome and appealing Makoto was. Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness surge through his being as he noticed others acknowledging and appreciating Makoto’s natural good looks.

_**Mine.** _

Haru felt himself blush at how ridiculous he was acting. He knew he had no right to feel irritated by the group of girls clearly captivated by Makoto’s charm; he knew it was irrational to be upset with Makoto for treating them so kindly. They were his customers: he was paid to treat people with kindness and patience.

Besides, it's not like they were dating or anything. Makoto could flirt with or talk to whomever he wanted.

The realization caused his heart to drop in his stomach. A suffocating knot forming in his throat.

_**I don't want to share you.** _

Makoto’s head abruptly lifted from his work, appearing slightly confused--as if someone had just called his name. He questioningly shifted his gaze towards Haru’s direction, stopping momentarily once his green eyes met the stoic man's stare.

_**I want you all to myself.** _

Makoto jolted upright as an undeniable blush splashed across his features--his eyes growing wide.

Haru shifted in alarm as his eyes widened in alarm.

_What the heck--did I say that out loud?_

Concluding that he surely hadn't verbalized his last thought, Haru found himself entertaining the idea of Makoto being a mind-reader.

_If you can read my thoughts, stop what you're doing and come over here._

Makoto blinked at Haru several times, wearing a painfully adorable look of confusion, before returning to finish the girls drinks.

Haru felt himself relax back into his seat.

_Of course he can't read my thoughts...that would be ridiculous. It's probably a good thing he can't either, considering--_

"Umm...did you need anything, Haruka?"

Haru shot up in his seat—drawing the attention of his teammates due to his peculiar behavior. Haru was never one to become flustered or frazzled by others actions or words.

"Wh-what?"

Haru couldn't help but stutter out a response--had Makoto actually read his mind? Had he been figured out?

"Oh! Well, umm, you just seemed like maybe you needed something?"

Haru was confused. Why was Makoto acting as flustered as he was? He wasn't the one who had just telepathically expressed his desire to put a claim on the other boy.

"No--I'm fine. Thanks."

A small blush colored Makoto’s cheeks as he lowered his gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay! Sorry to bother you, then!"

Just as quickly as the brunette had appeared in front of him, he swiftly made his way back to the end of the counter where he had left the group of girl’s unfinished drinks.

 _He didn't finish them? Did he stop what he was doing to come over and check on me?_

Haru felt his own cheeks flush at how obediently Makoto had followed Haru’s command. Was it possible they actually shared some sort of unique mental or spiritual connection?

"The fuck was that, Haru?" 

He spun around to find that Rin had returned from the other end of the bar, along with his fellow teammates--all of whom, were now staring at Haru in a combination of shock and confusion.

"What was what?"

"You know!" Rin threw up his hands as he flung them towards Makoto’s direction. "That!"

Haru hoped he could pull off playing dumb.

"I don't know. He must've seen how painfully bored I was listening to you bitch and moan, he figured I could use a drink to ease the torment."

Haru’s teammates immediately erupted into a throaty laughter as Rin blushed.

 _Perfect._

" _ **Huuuh!?**_ You trying to start something, Haru?! We can easily settle this--you and me! 800 freestyle!"

Rin was too easy. Haru knew exactly what to say to push his buttons.

Haru couldn't help but smile as a flood of relief settled over him. He'd have to be more careful next time. He couldn't risk his teammates--especially Rin--figuring out just how badly he had it in for Makoto. 

"Sounds good, Rin. Just don't cry when I win."

"I WON’T CRY!!!"

Rin’s response only elicited another round of laughter from their teammates.

\---------------------------------------

The relentless teasing that immediately followed Haru’s wisecrack eventually led Rin to seek out another drink.

"Oi! Bartender!" Rin hollered to the tall, muscular man standing 15 feet away from him.

Sousuke turned towards the sound of the red-head’s voice, appearing terribly unamused. He finished making a white mocha latte for a customer before sauntering over towards Rin’s position at the bar.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, _little shark_?"

A small smile curled along the edge of Sousuke’s lips as the nickname passed his lips.

Rin pouted in response. "Is this how you treat all your favorite customers? Wow, you must make some amazing tips!" His words dripped in sarcasm.

Sousuke smirked in response. "My, my--such a mature response from such a refined customer. If only everyone could be as approachable as you."

A smile broke out on Rin’s face as he laughed in response. "I'm surprised the constant rays of fucking sunshine that exude off of you haven’t blinded all your customers.”

An amused smile crept along Sousuke's lips as he rested his elbows along the counter, slowly leaning towards Rin. 

"So...this friend of yours-- _Haruka._ " Sousuke couldn't hide the disdain is his voice as he mentioned the stoic man. "Is he going to cause problems for my friend?"

Rin snorted as he smirked at the taller man

"Haru? Please. He may come off distant, but that guy’s got more emotion and feeling in his pinkie than some people do in their entire body. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Sousuke frowned at Rin’s response.

"Really? Because he's always come off as a complete asshole around me."

Sousuke’s response only enhanced the grin stretching along Rin’s defined cheekbones. 

"Hmm, that so? I can't imagine why, considering your charming attitude and bubbly personality."

Sousuke couldn't help but smirk at Rin’s smartass retort.

"He must be threatened by the fact he's finally in the presence of a _real_ shark."

Sousuke turned to walk away as Rin shifted himself so that he was slightly hovering over the counter.

"Not everyone's able to emerge from the shark tank alive...good thing he's got a best friend as gutsy as me to face those sharks head on..." Rin dangerously bared his fangs as the final words sprang from his lips.

Sousuke turned around to stare directly into Rin’s eyes. If Rin didn't know any better, he thought he caught a glimpse of a teasing, toying expression dancing along the sea-green pools of the bartender's eyes

"Careful now, little shark. I wouldn't be so cocky...you may have faced off against a shark before, but I can guarantee you've never dealt with a whale shark."

With his final warning, Sousuke quickly turned on his feet and headed to greet a new customer. Rin couldn't decide if he loved or hated this man.

\---------------------------------------

Haru lasted until the following Thursday before he couldn't stand not being graced by Makoto's adorable smile and warm eyes.

He had learned that the bar Makoto worked at also operated as a café in the afternoon. Deciding it wouldn't be completely abnormal to show up in search of caffeine before his swim practice, Haru made the trek from campus towards the bar.

He had no idea if Makoto worked any shifts besides his typical Friday and Saturday evenings, but he figured there was only one way to find out.

He stepped into the bar, finding the entire atmosphere in complete contrast to the weekend nights he'd experienced. University students, along with business men and women, were scattered throughout the room: either working on their laptops or hunched over a textbook.

Haru welcomed the calm and relaxing atmosphere, deciding that he could utilize this new-found discovery as yet another outlet to get closer to Makoto. 

Perhaps Haru could start bringing his homework here--then he could kill two birds with one stone by studying both his culinary notes _**and**_ the beautifully sculpted muscles of Makoto's perfect body...

Lost in thought over the object of his affection, Haru approached the bar as he searched for the familiar face.

"Ahh, Haruka! You're not here with your usual crowd today."

Haru felt his heart flutter at the sound of Makoto's voice.

_He's right in front of me...he's actually here._

Haru felt like he'd already won two victories: One, Makoto was working. Two, he'd been paying enough attention to Haru to remember who his usual posse was. 

"Mmm...They’ve been especially troublesome this week. They're wearing me out."

Haru refused to make eye contact in fear that Makoto would be able to read between the lines of his words.

_And by they're troublesome, I mean if they ever saw the way I look at you, they'd never let me live it down and would relentlessly tease me until I asked for your number._

Makoto didn't seem to notice the fact that Haru was acting uncharacteristically bashful. Haru could tell by the warmth in Makoto's voice that he was smiling down at him, with his head slightly tilted to the side as he wore his trademark smile that caused Haru's mouth to run dry at the alluring sight.

"Hee hee~ I'm sure they mean well! They all act very kind and friendly whenever they're here. It must be nice to be a part of such a close-knit group!"

Haru felt himself pout. He didn't want Makoto to praise or talk about his teammates. He wanted Makoto to focus on _him,_ and him alone.

"Its fine, I guess."

Haru finally gathered the courage to lift his gaze to meet Makoto’s.

As soon as his deep blue eyes met Makoto’s kind, forest green gaze, he immediately cursed his sudden burst of courage.

_Shit--Have I never looked at him this closely before? His eyes are so rich in color...and his gaze is so inviting and captivating--why haven't I painted him before?_

Haru knew he was staring. He knew he was blushing. He knew at this very moment in time he was completely transparent in front of the only person to have ever successfully captured his interest--the only person to cause Haru to lose his usual cold and aloof demeanor at just the thought or sight of him.

But for some inexplicable reason, as he allowed himself to become consumed by the taller man’s beautiful, shining orbs, he couldn't bring himself to care.

If he could spend the rest of his life staring into Makoto’s eyes, he gladly would.

"I'm kind of glad, actually...”

Haru snapped out of his daze. "Huh?”

Makoto lowered his gaze as a slight blush crept along his cheekbones. He began to fidget with a worn corner of a bar menu that had been conveniently abandoned within his reach.

"I mean, I've been wanting to talk to you...Ahh, I don't mean to sound weird! It's just, you seem...different."

 _"Different?"_ Haru became frozen in place as he anxiously awaited a further explanation.

Makoto continued to pour all of his focus into the menu in front of him--as if by looking away for one moment would cause the menu to magically disappear from existence.

"Yeah...I mean, I've been told I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I can usually figure out my customers after one or two conversations..."

Makoto stopped fumbling with the menu in front of him as he shifted his gaze to meet Haru’s.

"But with you..."

Haru found himself unable to breath--his ability to perform such a natural task suddenly becoming completely dependent on the words residing on the tip of Makoto's tongue.

"It's strange--on one hand I feel like I've known you my whole life. But on the other hand, I can't figure out why someone like you would want to spend your time in a place like this..."

Haru wasn't sure whether to feel elated or utterly crushed.

"Someone like me?"

Makoto flinched as he realized his choice of words could be misconstrued into something negative. He quickly brought his hands up in front of him as he waved them defensively.

"Ahh, no! I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just..."

The tall man grew shy as he became unable to maintain eye contact--dropping his gaze to the counter-top as he proceeded to blush. Whether it was out of embarrassment or shame, Haru couldn't tell.

Regardless, it was painfully adorable.

"You just seem really put together...like, you're confident in who you are and what you have to offer the world--Most of the customers that come through here on the weekends either feel lost or are just looking for a good time."

Haru felt his cheeks dust a bright pink. Was Makoto hitting on him? Or was Makoto opening up to him because he felt like he knew Haru--like he could place his trust in the stoic boy?

Haru decided he didn't care. He'd kill for either possibility. 

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy this job because I get to meet all kinds of different people. And it helps me pay my tuition, but..."

A flash of something unrecognizable danced across Makoto’s eyes as he abruptly froze mid-sentence.

"Ah ha ha! Oops--sorry, Haruka! It seems I got a bit carried away! Sorry for talking your ear off…Can I buy you a drink to thank you for your kindness?"

 _How in the world is someone like Makoto rea!?_

"No. You don't have to do that."

Makoto’s face dropped as he took on the appearance of a puppy who had just been rejected by its owner.

"For all the times people unload their thoughts on you, I suppose I can spare you this one occasion." Haru smiled playfully at Makoto. 

The bartender seemed to brighten at Haru’s words. And while Haru could've left it at that, he suddenly found himself having a severe case of word vomit.

"I take it then that you’re a university student? Would you want to get coffee after class next week?"

Makoto’s eyes seemed to bug out of his sockets as he stared at Haru like he'd suddenly grown a second head.

Haru found himself frozen in fear--incapable of blinking or moving. What in the world was wrong with him? Why did he constantly find himself unable to hold his tongue or control his thoughts around this man?

This beautiful, intriguing, kind, patient, adorable, _delicious..._

"Okay, sure! I'm done with class by three on Tuesday. Would you want to go then?"

Haru blinked at Makoto several times before processing that he had responded--and not only had he responded, but he accepted Haru’s offer.

"S-sure. I don't have practice till five, so that should be fine..."

Makoto graced Haru with one of his infamous head tilts--his eyes squeezing shut while a genuine smile softly stretched across his lips.

"Great! Should I meet you somewhere on campus after class? Or..."

Makoto suddenly fell bashful as he resumed his newly acquired habit of picking at the worn corner on the menu in front of him.

"I'll leave you my number. Just text me when you get out of class."

Haru was apparently exuding with confidence today. 

He wondered if Makoto could tell that he was equally as surprised by his sudden forwardness.

"O-okay, sure! That'd be great!"

Haru proceeded to order a cappuccino to go, and wrote down his number on the receipt.

“My last name’s Tachibana, by the way.”

Haru swiftly glanced up to find Makoto blushing as he twiddled his fingers in embarrassment. 

“S-sorry if that sounded too forward! I just figured that since we’re exchanging numbers, you might as well know my full name…”

Haru softly smiled back at the flustered boy. “Makoto Tachibana--got it. Mine's Nanase.”

“Haruka Nanase…” Makoto smiled as a dreamy expression rolled through his green hues—he appeared as if from saying the shorter boys name aloud, it had inadvertently caused him to cast an enchanting spell over himself. “I like it.”

Haru couldn’t resist the blush that began to spread along his fair skin. “I like yours too…Makoto.”

The bartender smiled brightly in response to Haru’s genuine words as a boyish giggle slipped past his lips. 

Haru swore that if he stayed in this angelic being’s presence any longer, he would spontaneously combust—which he simply could not allow, considering then he’d never know what it would feel like to receive a text from Makoto, or to get coffee with him...or to hold his hand...or to feel his tanned skin against his fingertips...or to feel his--

"So I guess I’ll see you Tuesday, then?"

Haru shyly smiled back.

"Mmm…See you Tuesday, Makoto.”

It took every ounce of strength for Haru not to skip all the way out of the bar to practice.

That evening, Haru found himself beating his personal best time in backstroke—and he was fairly certain he knew where the sudden motivation came from.

\---------------------------------------

Tuesday finally rolled around, and Haru was an anxious mess.

The stoic boy found himself utterly incapable of picking out a simple outfit to wear, or how to formulate a coherent sentence. He had spent the entire day questioning if his outfit was overly casual, and had consistently stuttered and tripped over his words in class.

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's just coffee with an exceptionally good-looking bartender whose been on my mind for the past month..._

**It's not a date.**

Haru had to keep reminding himself. This wasn't a date. This was just two guys hanging out...this wasn't a date.

But _damn_ did he wish it was...

Haru found himself loitering after class near the student union--unable to calm himself down or bring himself to leave campus.

What if Makoto had lost his number and wasn't able to text him? Would he come to the center of campus to try and find him? What if Makoto was just being nice and was actually dreading today? What if he was just pretending to be nice but was actually the kind of guy to stand him up?

Haru found himself chuckling at the last thought--finally realizing how ridiculous he was being.

Makoto would never stand anyone up, even if he didn't like them—he was too nice to say no to someone.

Haru’s face quickly fell into a flat line--his skin turning cold.

_That's just it: Makoto’s too nice...what if he actually **doesn't** want to hang out with me? What if he had only said yes because he would've felt bad saying no?_

Haru’s rush of insecurities came to a halt when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Hi there, Haruka! It’s Makoto from Top Shelf! Were you still up for getting coffee today? I'm leaving class now! :)**

_So he’s the kind of person to use smiley emojis— **cute.**_

Haru stared at his phone for a moment, unable to compute that someone had sent _**him**_ a text message containing a smiley face. Haru didn't think that he was the type of person to make people want to smile--Rin constantly teased him about what a _"giant ray of sunshine"_ he was. 

Haru never _meant_ to come off as cold or aloof: he just struggled with figuring out how to properly express his true sentiments—things such as portraying or explaining emotions had never come naturally to him. But it certainly didn’t mean he was void or incapable of having strong feelings…

But here Makoto was--completely unfazed by Haru’s cold facade--and using a smiley emoji.

**Yeah. I'm at the student union now. Meet me here?**

It didn't take Makoto long to respond.

  
**Sure thing! I'll be there in 10 ~(=^･ω･^)**  


A cat emoji...Makoto had just sent him a cat emoji...

_This man will be the death of me._

\---------------------------------------

The ten minutes it took Makoto to reach Haru felt like an eternity. Haru had checked his watch 24 times, and wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jeans a total of 12 times before Makoto reached him.

"Haruka!" Makoto smiled as he waved enthusiastically towards the shorter boy.

"Makoto." Haru didn't think it was possible for him to give more than a one-word response at the moment.

 _Makoto's here. I'm going to hangout with him. And he's not in his bartending attire. He's wearing a flannel shirt and glasses._

_**A flannel shirt and glasses.** _

Haru never thought he'd see the day where he found an outfit so alluring it should be illegal. It was painfully unfair at how damn attractive Makoto looked right now--or at any time, really.

"Sorry to make you wait! Are you ready to go?" Makoto flashed one of his infamous smiles: he tilted his head to the side as he shut his eyes in a warm and gentle expression--his eight-shaped eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yeah." Haru genuinely feared that he was going to pass out at any moment due to his inability to breathe.

\---------------------------------------

Haru was far too nervous to come up with any sort of conversation starter as the two boys walked towards a nearby café. Thankfully, Makoto was kind enough to fill the silence every so often with random chattering. Despite having little interaction on their walk over to the café, both boys were comfortable and content with the silent atmosphere--the two didn't need to be in constant conversation to enjoy their time spent together.

Once they reached the café, Makoto was the first to take out his card and pay for the drinks.

"Makoto, you don't have to do that..." A slight blush crept along Haru's cheeks.

Makoto turned his head back to smile at the shorter boy. "I still owe you for last week, remember?" Makoto's eyes squeezed shut as his smile spread further.

 _Damn he's cute._

Haru shifted his head to the side as he lowered his gaze in a slight pout. Makoto found the reaction to be incredibly adorable.

After Makoto paid for the drinks, they headed towards a two-person table in the corner by a window.

"I'm glad you wanted to come here, Haruka! I've only been here a handful of times, but I love how relaxed it is." Makoto shifted his gaze from the window back to Haru as he smiled brightly, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Same...I like doing my homework here because I'm able to hear my own thoughts."

Makoto smiled as he proceeded to roll up the ends of his sleeves to the area just below his elbow.

Haru harshly gulped the saliva that had built up in his mouth at the sight of Makoto's lean and toned forearms. He tried his hardest not to stare, but he found it damn near impossible. Everything about the boy from his smile, to his voice, to his presence, to his toned body continued to draw Haru in—until he was sure to drown in the suffocating allure of everything that was Makoto Tachibana.

Haru compared Makoto to the water--warm, alluring, and understanding. Haru wanted nothing more than to dive into him and feel every part of his being.

"Hee hee~ That sounds just like you, Haruka! Silent but reflective...”

Haru felt himself frown. "We're not at the bar, Makoto. I'm not your customer."

Makoto looked confused by the stoic boy's curt response.

"You don't have to keep calling me Haruka--just Haru is fine..."

Makoto grew frazzled as he shifted nervously in his seat.

"Ahh, sorry! Haruk--Haru..."

A slight blush surfaced against the brunette's tan skin.

Haru found his brain suddenly shutting down as his thoughts became clouded by the imagery and idea of Makoto whispering and whimpering his name over and over again.

Haru... _Haru_... **Haru**...

"Haru?"

Haru jutted forward as the real Makoto’s voice broke him out of his perverted daydream.

"Ahh, s-sorry--I was just thinking about something I need to do later..."

Makoto’s expression filled with concern. "Oh, do you need to go soon? I don't want to keep you here if you need to--"

"No!" Once again, Haru found himself incapable of keeping his cool in Makoto’s presence.

Makoto looked just as surprised by Haru's outburst as he stared at him in shock. "N-no?"

Haru attempted to regain his composure as he settled back into his chair, unable to hide the dust of pink that had now settled onto his cheeks.

"I mean, it's fine...it's not anything urgent."

Makoto kindly smiled back at him as he resumed drinking his coffee.

"Okay. Just let me know whenever you need to leave to get to practice on time--I don't want to get you in trouble or anything!"

Haru couldn't get over the fact that Makoto’s concern and consideration for others was a genuine trait, and not just something he utilized at work in order to make decent tips.

"Okay."

Their time together seemed to fly by all too quickly, as the two revealed information pertaining to their personal lives with one another. 

Haru shared what had gotten him into swimming, and thus why he came to Tokyo; Makoto informed Haru that he had twin siblings whom he adored more than anything; Haru revealed that he would live off of mackerel for the rest of his life if he could; Makoto shared that he too swam in high school, and was now learning to become a teacher in order to couch professional athletes; Haru explained his training regimen with Makoto and asked for his feedback on how he could improve; Makoto admitted that he had an extreme adoration for cats--the two continued to get lost in the other's comforting presence until Makoto finally checked the time.

"Ahh! It's 4:30 already--didn't you say you had practice at five? I'm really enjoying our conversation, but I’d hate for you to be late!"

Haru attempted to conceal his disappointment as he silently nodded in agreement to Makoto’s words.

Unfortunately, either Haru wasn't as discrete as he had thought, or Makoto had figured him out quicker than he presumed.

"Ahh, but I should be free again next week! So, I mean, if you wanted..."

"Sure."

Makoto looked directly into Haru's eyes--freezing as a spark of hope flitted through his expression.

Haru was displaying a rare, yet genuine smile. His entire face softening as a beautiful smile slowly graced his porcelain features. Makoto found himself incapable of speaking at the rare and breathtaking sight. 

Thankfully, Haru spoke the three words that both boys were thinking.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me at right---meow.tumblr.com if you'd like to request anything! :3 Or if you'd just like to fangirl over makoharu or sourin XD haha!
> 
> And for all you sourin fans, the next chapter is 70% sourin, and 30% makoharu--so be prepared for lots of flirty Sousuke and his feisty little shark ;)


	3. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin starts to realize the true nature of Makoto and Haru's relationship, thanks to some help from his favorite bartender. 
> 
> In addition, Rin comes to learn a little about Sousuke's past, and what brought him to Toyko U--causing Rin to develop a great level of admiration and respect for the brooding bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to any KNB fans! Rin happens to be a big fan of the Kagakuro duo ;) haha!

The several weeks following Haru and Makoto’s initial coffee hangout carried on per usual, with the exception of the daily text messages Makoto sent to his newfound friend. Makoto had seemingly adapted the habit of sending Haru random cat videos, as well as links to articles about proper swimming regimes. 

Haru continued to find that his heart practically leapt out of his chest every time he looked at his phone and saw he had a notification from Makoto Tachibana—even worse, he could never keep his cheeks from burning every time Makoto sent him a cat emoji or smiley face. The beautiful green-eyed angel was proving to be too much for Haru’s heart to handle.

The two had managed to meet up on several occasions, but never for more than a few hours due to their busy schedules. The semester had slowly been coming to an end, resulting in both boys having to buckle down to study, and endure an increase in work hours for Makoto, and swim training for Haru.

The two had agreed to meet up during their semester break, igniting Haru’s hope of finally getting the chance to spend an entire afternoon with his crush. Haru always felt that their time together flew by too quickly—it felt like the second Haru blinked, their two hour coffee hangouts had already come to an end.

While to an outsider their conversations may appear mundane, to Haru, they had quickly become the highlight of his week. Every moment he spent with Makoto instantly turned into a cherished memory that he was sure to treasure in the days following until he was able to reunite with Makoto again.

It was currently a Friday night, and Haru had once again been dragged out of his apartment by his fellow teammates to their favorite bar, Top Shelf.

While Haru typically wouldn’t protest going since it meant an opportunity to see Makoto, the green-eyed angel had texted Haru to inform him that he was back in his hometown visiting family for the weekend—it was his twin siblings’ birthday on Saturday, and Makoto decided to surprise them with an unexpected visit.

As disappointed as Haru was knowing he wouldn’t get to see Makoto all weekend, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the taller boy surprising his twin siblings, and performing the role of the perfect, loyal, doting, and protective older brother. Haru hoped that one day he would come to learn every trait and characteristic that made up the wonder known as Makoto Tachibana.

As if the angel had read Haru’s thoughts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Haru’s eyes widened in excitement as he quickly reached for the device—flipping it open to read the latest text from his favorite bartender.

**Hey there, Haru!! :D I hope your Friday night is treating you well! :) Ran and Ren were certainly surprised to see me--I wish you could’ve seen their faces!  
**

Haru felt his lips turn into a genuine smile as he opened the attached picture to find a smiling Makoto holding his younger brother, while his younger sister was seated on his broad shoulders.

“Oi! Who’s responsible for putting that goofy grin on your face?”

Haru peered up from his phone to see Rin flashing his sharp teeth towards his direction.

“Every time your phone goes off, your eyes bug out of your head like a crazed lunatic.” Haru snorted in response. “Seriously, you never scramble to check your phone--but you’ve been doing it all week!”

Haru sent Rin a warning glare as if to say _‘back off’_ —this was not a conversation he wanted to be having knowing that his teammates were nearby.

Unfortunately for Haru, Rin had always been fairly observant of his behavior—and he _never_ missed out on a chance to tease Haru when he was acting strangely.

“And on top of that, you hover over your screen like some possessive or secretive schoolgirl--not to mention that obvious blush you get whenever you’re done reading—“

“Enough, Rin! I get it already…” An agitated gruff fell from Haru’s lips as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Rin’s playful expression quickly shifted to that of remorse. “Hey, Haru, come on…I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was just messing with you--Look, I’m sorry...”

Haru sighed as he resolved to accept Rin’s apology. After all, he was never able to stay mad at the red-head for long; the two had been friends since they were kids. Their friendship had cultivated over the years into one that ran thicker than blood. At this point, it was impossible for Haru to imagine a life without Rin—and he knew the same went for Rin.

“Whatever…why don’t you order yourself another drink from your favorite bartender and pester him for a while; I need a break.”

Rin’s face instantly heated. “Wh— _What?_ What favorite bartender!? You mean _**Sousuke!?**_ HA! Yeah right, that guy can go take a hike for all I care…”

Haru sighed as if he was trying to rationalize with a child. “But you _**do**_ care. So just talk to him.”

Rin visibly flinched at being called out by his best friend so bluntly. He slowly turned as he lifted himself from his seat. 

“Tch! Fine, whatever.” Rin proceeded to walk towards the other end of the bar where Sousuke was currently taking a man’s drink order.

“Oh, and Haru…” Rin stopped before slowly turning to face his beloved teammate.

“I’m sorry if what I said upset you--I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I was just teasing you because it’s unusual to see you looking so… _happy_.” 

Rin lowered his gaze towards the ground as a distant smile formed along his lips. “It’s nice…seeing you get so excited over someone.”

Haru slanted his eyes towards his best friend. “Who said it was _someone_ and not _something_?”

Rin lifted his gaze as he flashed Haru a toothy grin: an all-too-knowing expression dancing in his eyes. “Please, Haru. I know you better than anyone. And in the 20-some years I’ve known you, I’ve _never_ seen you get excited over receiving a text message–let alone cling to your phone like it’s your lifeline.”

Haru remained still in his chair: frozen as he proceeded to stare at his best friend. Rin was absolutely right. There was no way Haru could deny it. 

Rin chuckled as his expression soften. “Relax! It’s not like I’m gonna go tell the world that you have some mysterious crush! But, Haru…” Rin’s face saddened as he lowered his gaze towards the floor once again.

“Promise me that when you’re ready to talk about it, you’ll come to me first. Okay? I am your best friend, after all, and I really care about you.”

“Rin…” Haru felt his own face soften as he could see tears begin to build at the corners of his best friend’s eyes.

“Ahhh, fuck it! I’m getting a drink, and I’m putting it on your tab!”

Haru fondly chuckled at the sight of his closest friend and teammate aggressively wipe away at the tears that had built in his eyes as he stormed off towards the other end of the bar.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

“Yo, Sousuke!” Rin called out to the bartender as he sought an open seat at bar.

Sousuke turned to face the familiar voice: his apathetic expression quickly softening into one of endearment as he made his way towards the red-head.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little shark. To what do I owe the honor?”

Rin frowned at the pet name. “Are you seriously gonna keep calling me that?”

Sousuke chuckled as he propped his elbows against the table as he leaned closer. “Well, considering you still haven’t told me your _real_ name, it looks like you’re stuck with it.”

“ _Tch_.” Rin turned his head away as he began to pout.

Rin’s response only caused Sousuke to smirk harder. “That reminds me, little shark, you’ve been coming here for over a month now--didn’t you once claim to wait until the third or fourth drink to give out your name? Well, I think we’re well past that point now; wouldn’t you say?”

Rin’s eyes flew open in shock as his head jerked around to face Sousuke.

_Is this guy actually hitting on me? Or is he just fucking with me because he thinks it’s funny? Either way…_

“Rin.”

Sousuke’s face went blank for a moment, only managing to blink in response.

“Matsuoka Rin. That’s my name.”

The bartender proceeded to look dumbfounded, until a strong, confident smile spread across his lips—his eyes brimming with excitement.

“Rin Matsuoka…that’s a pretty name.”

Rin grimaced as his features hardened into a scowl. “Oi! Don’t patronize me--you’re the one who asked!”

Sousuke chuckled as he slowly lifted himself off the counter. “Sorry, I meant for it to be a compliment.” 

The bartender momentarily dropped his gaze as he proceeded to roll up the arms of his sleeves—giving Rin a clear view of his toned forearms. “So, Rin, what can I get for you?”

The red-head found himself incapable of keeping his gaze off of Sousuke’s muscular forearms—he couldn’t help but wonder how toned and in shape the rest of his body was…

“Bacardi and coke is fine.”

Sousuke smiled softly at his little shark before turning to reach for the bottle of liquor behind him.

“You never told me yours…”

“Hmm?” Sousuke glanced over questioningly at the red-head.

“Your last name, I mean. I only know your first.”

Sousuke glanced up through his bangs as he grinned at his favorite customer. “Yamazaki.”

Sousuke lowered his gaze towards the glass of rum and coke as he lifted it onto the counter.

“This one’s on the house.”

Rin stared in bewilderment at the brooding bartender.

“Consider it our one month anniversary gift.” Sousuke winked at the red-head before quickly turning on his heels to serve the next customer—leaving Rin red-faced, speechless, and utterly incapable of picking his jaw off the floor.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

The following Thursday, Haru was finally able to reunite with Makoto. The green-eyed boy’s weekend at home had left him feeling refreshed, and re-energized. Makoto was very close with his family, and adored his twin siblings. He was always eager for a chance to visit home, considering the combination of his work and school schedule left him with little room for anything else.

Makoto was currently informing Haru of all the cute and quirky things his siblings had said and done over the past weekend. The two were walking through a park nearby Tokyo U, on their way to Haru's swim practice. 

Makoto had adopted the habit of walking Haru to his practices in order to maximize their time together. When Makoto had first proposed the idea, Haru had pouted, turning his head to the side stating, "Do whatever you want." Makoto, not being fooled by Haru's aloof response, smiled brightly as he proceeded to follow Haru towards the school’s recreation center. 

Haru could hardly believe that it had been over a month since he'd first met Makoto. The green-eyed, muscular angel had completely turned his world upside down.

For the first time in his life, Haru was physically and sexually attracted to someone. Sure, in the past Haru had found several people to be aesthetically pleasing, but never to the point that he thought about or aspired to have a sexual relationship with them. Makoto was the first person to ever evoke such intense and overwhelming desires. 

Since meeting Makoto, Haru had lowered his walls and allowed the amiable bartender into his guarded and distant heart. He had shared more about himself with Makoto than anyone else in his life (with the exception of Rin). 

For the first time in Haru's life, he wanted to pursue a relationship. He wanted to learn what it meant to fall in love, and to be loved in return. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold hands with someone special. He wanted to understand why his heart insisted on beating a mile per minute whenever Makoto smiled or glanced in his direction. 

He wanted to know how in the world it was possible for someone as kind, thoughtful, and caring as Makoto to exist--let alone want to spend time with someone as cold and aloof as himself.

"Haru? You okay?"

Haru broke out of his chain of thought as the sound of Makoto's voice lured him back to reality. "Hmm? Yeah, sorry...I was just thinking."

Makoto eyed Haru carefully before settling into a soft smile. The two proceeded to walk in silence towards the gymnasium. Once the two arrived, both boys stood hesitantly outside--neither wanting to separate from the other just yet. 

"Do you work again this weekend?"

Makoto smiled enthusiastically. "Yep! I'll be there tomorrow night and Saturday afternoon."

Haru lifted his gaze as he allowed himself to get lost in the forest green hues of Makoto’s eyes.

_Just till tomorrow...I'll be able to see these beautiful eyes again..._

"Will I see you?" 

Makoto’s voice came out shy and hesitant. The taller boy lowered his gaze as he nervously twiddled his thumbs in anticipation of Haru's response.

"You will."

Makoto lifted his gaze as the two smiled at each other. Both already counting down the minutes until they would see each other again.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

"Yo, Haru! You coming with us tonight?"

Tokyo's swim team has just finished their group dinner, and were preparing to head to Top Shelf to watch the semi-finals of Japan's college basketball league. 

"I doubt anyone will be drinking after eating all of that, but the game is supposed to be awesome! It's that incredible Kagami and Kuroko duo against the model Kise Ryouta and all-star Aomine Daiki."

"Hmm..." Haru didn't care much for any sport aside from swimming. And besides, he only had one reason for wanting to go to the bar. “I guess I can humor you…”

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

" **ALL RIGHT!!!** FUCK YEAH!! Did you see that shot, Haru!? That Kagami is freaking unstoppable!"

Rin had been shaking Haru's shoulder anytime either team had made an incredible shot or play. Haru was used to Rin's enthusiasm and knew it was pointless to fight his energy whenever he was wound up. Besides, Haru had been busy watching a show of his own...

With the basketball game playing on a Friday night, the bar was packed with college students and sports enthusiasts. Makoto had been running back and forth behind the bar nonstop. Haru had no idea how Makoto put up with all the drunken idiots calling to him, or the pushy sports fans demanding another round of drinks. Makoto had been working hard the entire evening--his kind smile never faltering.

"Yo, little shark, you mind toning the enthusiasm down a bit? I've gotten some noise complaints about an obnoxious red-head sitting at the bar."

Haru turned his head to see Sousuke, leaning across the bar counter, smirking at a very flustered Rin.

" ** _HUUUH!?_** I'm hardly causing a scene! You sure you didn't just make that up as some bullshit excuse to slack off and come talk to me?" Rin flashed the brooding bartender a devilish grin as he leaned in closer.

"Well, you caught me on the slacking off part--but I wouldn't flatter yourself just yet, little shark." Sousuke winked at the red-head as he slowly lifted himself from the counter.

 _Just what kind of a relationship do those two have?_ Haru couldn't help but watch out of curiosity as the scene unfolded.

" _Hah!_ Please, we both know I'm your favorite customer. You'll be back before the nights over." Rin held onto his confident gaze and smirk as Sousuke turned to leave.

"Is that so, little shark…I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the night carried on similarly—Makoto was far too busy with customers to stop and chat with Haru; Rin would continue to grab and shake Haru’s shoulders anytime one of the teams scored; girls continued to swoon over Kise Ryouta; Makoto would kindly smile at Haru anytime he passed by; Sousuke occasionally flashed Rin a daring smirk, while cautiously eyeing Haru anytime Makoto walked past him…

“I wanna go home.” The words fell from Haru’s lips without emotion. He was exhausted from being around a large and obnoxious group of people. And on top of that, it didn’t appear Makoto would be getting off of work anytime soon.

“Huh? But the game is so close! There’s probably only 10 minutes left!”

“Don’t care. I’m leaving.” Haru shifted in his seat as he prepared to rise to his feet. He came to a sudden halt when he caught Makoto out of his peripheral vision.

Haru’s heart plummeted into his stomach and skyrocketed at the same time—creating a strange, suffocating sensation in his chest.

Makoto was frozen in place, staring at Haru with a saddened appearance. A pained expression shrouded his eyes as his habitual smile turned into a slight frown—he appeared as if he were a golden retriever who had caught his owner in the midst of abandoning him.

The two moved towards one another instantaneously—Haru turning to face Makoto, as the bartender hurried over towards his position at the bar. “Are you leaving already, Haru?”

The stoic boy nodded. “Yeah, it’s too crowded. And it doesn’t look like you’ll get a spare moment anytime soon…” Haru’s gaze traveled to the line of customers pushing their way to the front of the bar in hopes of ordering another round of drinks.

Makoto followed Haru’s gaze, before settling into a saddened frown at the line of anxious customers.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” The two shifted their gaze from the customers back to one another—both boys flushing slightly as green eyes locked onto a pair of blue.

“Umm, is it okay if I text you tomorrow? I get off at five if you happen to be around and would want to—“

“Sure.” A genuine, breathtakingly beautiful smile stretched across Haru’s soft lips—his eyes just beginning to crinkle at the corners, as they too, seemed to hold a smile.

Haru didn’t mean to cut Makoto off—but the fact that Makoto wanted to hang out with him after work, and thought of texting him, was enough to throw his heart and mind into overdrive.

Makoto seemed to be experiencing a similar malfunction, as he stared wide-eyed at Haru: his cheeks crimson as he appeared to forget how to breathe. His eyes were locked onto Haru’s rare, yet radiant smile.

“Makoto?” Haru stared at him questioningly, as he started to worry about the fact that Makoto hadn’t taken a breath of air in almost 30 seconds.

“Ahh, yeah! Sorry! Umm…okay! Yeah, I’ll text you tomorrow--see you, Haru!” Makoto flashed him one last smile before hurriedly rushing towards the crowd of customers seeking his service.

The corners of Haru's lips stretched along his cheeks as he watched an incredibly flustered Makoto attempt to take multiple drink orders at once—the crimson blush on his tanned skin still present.

Haru closed his eyes in contentment as he turned around--a hum of satisfaction escaping his lips, which seemed to be permanently frozen in a smile.

When Haru opened his eyes, he was greeted by a flabbergasted, wide-eyed, open-mouthed red-head.

“What the heck was—“

“ _Don’t._ ”

“Wait, are you two—“

“Drop it, Rin.”

Haru proceeded to walk past his best friend as he rushed for the door. This was **_not_** a conversation he wanted to have with Rin…not yet. Not until he understood what—if anything—was happening with Makoto.

Unfortunately, Rin was not about to erase from memory what had just transpired between his best friend and the sandy-blonde bartender.

“Haru—is he the one you’ve been texting?”

“I said **_drop it_** , Rin.”

The red-head reached out to grab a hold of his best friend’s arm. Haru swiftly turned his head to send a warning glare. “Stop it, Rin.”

Rin appeared genuinely confused and shocked as his eyes pleaded for Haru to give him an answer.

“Haru, are you…”

Rin didn’t need to finish his question. Haru understood exactly what he was implying.

_Are you gay?_

Rin had come out to Haru their junior year of high school as bisexual. He stated that while he found girls attractive, and wouldn’t mind dating one, he found himself equally--if not more--drawn towards men. Haru hadn’t given it a second thought, stating that he could care less what Rin’s sexuality was—because in Haru’s eyes, Rin would always be Rin.

Haru, on the other hand, had never outright stated his sexuality. Granted, until Makoto, Haru had never been interested in anything like sexuality, or physical contact, or dating.

So to be frank, Haru wasn’t entirely sure _what_ he was. But then again, he didn’t really care. All he knew was that he liked Makoto. And that was enough for him.

“I don’t know. Does it really matter?” Haru stated his reply directly, while staring into Rin’s eyes. The red-head arched an eyebrow as he stared questioningly at his longtime friend.

“I guess not, but--” 

“Then I’m leaving. We can talk later.” Haru slipped his arm out of Rin’s grip as he headed out the door—leaving Rin both confused, and slightly hurt by Haru’s standoffish attitude.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Rin returned to the edge of the bar where his fellow teammates had remained glued to the television screen. Countless questions were racing through Rin’s head, as he slumped into his chair with a loud sigh.

“Rough night, little shark?” Rin opened his eyes, to stare up at the brooding bartender smiling softly at him.

“I’m not entirely sure _what_ to call it…” Sousuke frowned as he watched Rin’s gaze turn unfocused as he became lost in thought.

“Anything I can do to help?” 

Rin’s ears perked at the bartender’s words. “Actually, you can.” 

Sousuke tilted his head in curiosity as he waited for Rin to continue. “Your friend Makoto…is he gay?”

The bartender blinked at Rin several times before breaking into a large, toothy grin, as he proceeded to chuckle. “What, you got the hots for my coworker or something?”

Rin’s face flushed as his brows furrowed into a scowl. He pounded his fist against the counter-top. “As if! That guy is way too disgustingly sweet…”

Sousuke stopped chuckling as he sent the red-head a slight scowl. “Hey, watch it. That’s my best friend you’re talking about.”

Rin stared back in disbelief. “That guy!? Mr. Puppies and Sunshine!? No way…how did someone as dark and gloomy as you become best friends with _that_ guy?”

A soft smile stretched across Sousuke’s lips. “You know what they say, opposites attract.”

Rin turned his head aside in agitation. “ _Tch_ , whatever…so is he gay, or what?”

Sousuke blinked at Rin questioningly before laying his forearms against the counter as he leaned in closer towards his favorite customer.

“What if he is? What will it change?”

Rin turned to face Sousuke’s gaze—his expression calm and serious.

“I’m worried he’s gonna break my friend’s heart.”

Sousuke stared at Rin for a moment before clenching his eyes shut and snickering at the red-head's statement. He pushed off of his forearms so that he was once again standing in front of the counter. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about _Haruka_ , would you?”

Rin’s eyes widened at the sound of his best friend’s name leaving the bartender’s lips. “Wait, you’ve never mentioned how you learned his name!”

“Easy. Makoto talks about him all the time.” A teasing smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“ _ **Huuuh!?**_ ” Rin was growing more confused by the second--was he really this out of the loop? Sure, he’d figured at least _something_ was going on between Haru and Makoto, but were they already seeing each other? Clearly there was more to Makoto and Haru’s relationship than he had realized…

“About a month ago, Haruka and I had a stare-off. I saw the way he was looking at Makoto, and I didn’t like it.”

Rin stared at Sousuke in shock. Had his suspicions about Haru having a crush on Makoto been right from the start? 

“He had this possessive look in his eyes; and it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve caught a customer eyeing Makoto up whenever he has his back turned...”

Rin immediately felt defensive of his best friend. “Haru’s not some possessive freak! He was probably just looking…he stares awkwardly at people without realizing it.”

“Hah, you may be right, but still--I can’t help but feel protective of Makoto. That guy’s way too nice for his own good--he’s the type to let others walk all over him, and never ask for anything in return.”

Rin carefully listened to every word leaving Sousuke’s lips--not because he was staring at Sousuke’s lips, **_definitely_** not because of that--but simply because he wanted to learn as much about this _‘Makoto’_ character as he could—after all, he was the only person to have ever captured Haru’s interest.

“Anyways, I stared him down, but he totally threw me off—that guy’s got some serious guts, I’ll give him that. Most people would scamper off as soon as I glared towards their direction.”

Rin couldn’t help but smirk at that comment. “What’s this? Is mister dark and stormy losing his touch? Don’t tell me you’re growing soft!”

“Hmm, could be…or maybe it’s because I’ve found a reason not to act as distant as before.”

Rin stared at Sousuke questioningly. _What does he mean by that? Is he referring to something I should know about?_

Realizing Rin hadn’t caught on to the deeper meaning behind his comment, Sousuke hummed in disappointment as he started to turn away.

“Anyways, to answer your question, I’ve been worried that _your_ friend would end up breaking Makoto’s heart.”

Rin smiled in understanding. “So basically, you and I are both in the position of the over-protective best friend, trying to figure out what the hell is going on between those two?”

“Precisely.” Sousuke flashed Rin a playful smile as he flung his bartending rag over his shoulder.

“Well little shark, it’s been real, but I’ve got to get back to work. I get off in 15 if you think of any more questions you’d like to heckle me about.” Sousuke winked at the red-head before turning on his heels and heading to cash-out several customers.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

The game finally ended with both teams scoring in a tie with 60 points each. While Rin’s teammates started making their way towards the exit, the red-head found himself lingering by the bar. His palms were uncomfortably sweaty as his heart proceeded to beat uncontrollably inside of his chest.

_When he said he was getting off of work soon, was that his way of inviting me to stick around? Does he want to hang out with me? Or was he just teasing me again…_

Rin found himself lost in thought, as he nervously shifted in his seat—unable to stop his legs from shaking.

“So you decided to stick around after all. I’m touched…”

Rin spun around towards the deep, masculine voice.

“Anything you’ve been pondering that you’re dying to ask me about?” Sousuke smiled at the red-head as he proceeded to slip a hoodie over his bartending attire.

“Well, considering I was the only one asking questions earlier, and knowing how I’m your favorite customer and all, I figured there must be a few things _you’ve_ been dying to ask _me_.” Rin seductively peered up through his bangs at the taller boy.

“Ahh, that’s right--you did call me out on that earlier…well, I suppose there’s no point in denying it now.” Sousuke lowered his gaze to smile endearingly at his precious little shark.

“You hungry?”

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Sousuke and Rin walked to a nearby restaurant that made fresh subs 24/7—the restaurant was a hot commodity amongst college students.

“What the hell, Sousuke! You’ve already eaten two of those things! How are you still hungry!?” Sousuke’s stomach growled in response, as he stared wistfully at the restaurant’s entrance.

“You’re unbelievable--fine! This third one’s on me, as thanks for answering my question earlier. But this is the last one, ya hear!? There’s no way its normal for someone to eat this much…” Sousuke chuckled in response. 

“What’s so funny, huh!? I just said I’d buy you a free sandwich! Don’t make me regret my generosity.”

“S-sorry! It’s just…it’s cute.” Sousuke finally got a hold over his laughter, as he looked into Rin’s eyes, wearing the softest and gentlest expression Rin had seen yet.

“W-what is?”

“You. Despite acting like a cocky asshole, you’re actually a very caring person.”

Rin felt the temperature of his entire body skyrocket. “Wha— ** _HUH!?_** I’m not cute! How dare you insult me after I decided to treat you so generously!”

A fond smile tugged at Sousuke’s lips as he reached out to tenderly brush Rin’s bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry, you’re right. You’re not kind or thoughtful at all. You’re a vicious little shark who strikes fear into the hearts of all of mankind.”

“Damn right I am!” 

Both Rin and Sousuke stared at each other for a moment, before breaking out into a contagious laugh.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Sousuke quickly inhaled his third sandwich, and was now heading towards the train station with his favorite customer, and newfound friend.

“So what led you to work at a bar?” 

“Huh?” Sousuke turned his head to get a better look at the red-head who was smiling up at the clear sky.

“It’s just, I’d imagine someone as athletically fit as you to be devoting all of your time to a university sport—not a bar.”

Sousuke smiled before lowering his gaze towards the ground.

“That was the plan, originally.”

Rin turned towards the dark-haired boy, wearing a look of shock and confusion. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Sousuke closed his eyes briefly, before lifting his gaze to the sky—a solemn smile gracing his handsome face.

“Up until high school, I was known as the best swimmer in Sano. I won tournaments and trophies right and left. It was my dream to one day make it to the international stage.”

Rin intently watched Sousuke’s shifting expression as he felt his heart ache in anticipation of the upsetting story that was sure to continue.

“By my second year of high school, there were already rumors of scouts from all over Japan preparing a spot for me on their team. I continued to work harder and push myself further…”

Sousuke’s stare grew distant as he became lost in his reminiscent memory. “Unfortunately, I became so focused on the end-goal, I completely neglected to pay attention to the signs my body was trying to show me in the present.”

“Sousuke…” Rin couldn’t help but empathize with the swimmer. He knew how it felt to want to be the best: to overcome all barriers and obstacles until there was nothing standing in the way. He knew how dangerous it was to become so lost in a dream that it led to forgetting how to live in the present moment…

“My shoulder had been acting up for months, but I wrote it off as a pinched nerve, or something that would pass in time…unfortunately, it only persisted to get in the way, and continued to worsen with each practice…by the time I finally admitted to my coach that something didn't feel right, it was too late.”

Rin came to a halt as he turned to stare at Sousuke: unable to keep a horrified expression from settling onto his face. Sousuke turned to meet Rin’s gaze—his face void of any emotion. 

“Due to the excessive overuse of my arms, I tore my rotator cuff, and was diagnosed with impingement syndrome…my dream was over.”

Rin wasn’t sure when his vision had become blurred, or why he would inevitably tear up anytime he heard a heartbreaking story, but the shocked and saddened expression on Sousuke’s face let him know he must’ve looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

“Sousuke, I had no idea…and when I made that comment about you looking like you swam butterfly…”

“You were right.” Rin stared at Sousuke in complete disarray. How was any of this possible? Sousuke had been a swimmer, just as Rin thought—and not just any swimmer, but the best from his region.

He had been forced to give up on turning his dream into a reality--the same dream that Rin had held dear to his heart since he was a child.

“All this time…all you ever wanted to do was swim and live your dream. And now…” Rin lifted his arm to furiously rub away at the tears that were threatening to flow down his face.

“You really are a troublesome little shark, aren’t you?” Despite his teasing words, Rin could hear the tenderness in Sousuke’s voice. Rin gasped as he suddenly felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around him. Sousuke lowered his head so that his lips grazed the top of Rin’s scalp.

“And here I thought **_you’d_** be the one comforting **_me_** after that story...” Rin could feel Sousuke smile into his hair, as he pulled the red-head into a tighter hug.

“You idiot…you’re terrible.” Rin chocked on the words as he desperately tried to keep himself from crying.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Rin could still feel Sousuke smiling against the top of his head. “Would you forgive me if I ended it on a lighter note?”

“…Maybe…”

Sousuke chuckled before loosening his grip around the shorter boy. “The reason I came to Tokyo U is because I’ve found a new dream for myself.”

Rin wiped at his eyes again before lifting his gaze to meet Sousuke’s. “I’m learning to become a physical therapist. That way, I can help keep professional athletes from making the same mistakes I did--and on top of that, I’ll still get to be a part of the professional world of swimming.”

Rin’s eyes widened in awe. The man standing before him had already experienced and overcome so many obstacles at such a young age: he had found and lost a dream, reconstructed a new one, and was currently working and going to school full-time in order to ensure that his new dream would someday become a reality.

The man standing before him was truly invincible.

“Life may deal you a shitty hand of cards sometimes, but it’s important to remember that it’s not always about what hand you’re dealt, but how you play the cards you’re given.”

The two held a steady gaze for a moment—drinking in each other’s presence and unspoken support and encouragement felt for one another.

“And I’ll be damned if I don’t play one hell of a game with the cards I’ve been dealt.”

A wicked grin stretched across Rin’s lips as he felt re-energized by Sousuke’s words. 

Rin would continue to grow as a swimmer. He would make it onto the international stage. And when he did, he had no doubts that Sousuke would be there with him: either as a physical therapist, or a fellow competitor--Rin believed either options were equally as possible given that it was someone as talented and driven as Sousuke.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

By the time the two reached the train station, an impeding sense of dread washed over Rin’s being.

“Well, little shark, I must say…tonight was a pleasant surprise.” Rin turned towards the taller man, as he found himself incapable of separating from him.

“I didn’t expect for it to get all deep and emotional, but I suppose it was worth getting to hold you for a while.” 

“SHADDUP! I WASN’T CRYING OVER YOU, OKAY!? I just had something in my eye…” 

Rin knew that he was a terrible liar. And he knew Sousuke wasn’t an idiot. But he still couldn’t help but pretend to act tough in hopes of keeping up his aggressive and assertive front.

“Haha! Right, just something in your eye…” Rin looked up to glare at Sousuke, who responded by winking at him.

“Anyways, little shark, I’ve kept you out pretty late…it’s probably time we head our separate ways.”

Rin knew that he should head home. He knew that it was a bad idea to push his luck and try to stay with Sousuke any longer. He realized that up until a couple of hours ago, Sousuke had been nothing more than an admired acquaintance. He knew he shouldn’t stay the night with the man he’d been pining after for the past month. He knew he might end up regretting his decision in the morning. He knew if he stayed with Sousuke it would change everything.

“What if I don’t want to go home tonight?” The words slipped past Rin’s lips before he had time to process what he was saying. He blamed the alcohol for his inability to comprehend what his words had just implied.

Sousuke’s eyes flew wide as his expression turned unreadable. An array of emotions flashed through his eyes as he stared directly into Rin’s pleading orbs.

Rin continued to hold his gaze against Sousuke’s as a crushing fear of rejection washed over him. 

_What if Sousuke rejects me? What if Sousuke truly does just want to be friends? What if I’m making a fool of himself? What if he’s not even really into guys? What if I completely misread the situation, and Sousuke doesn’t feel the same level of chemistry that I do?_

“Then stay with me, Rin.” Sousuke’s answer rang through the clear, crisp air carrying a wave of hope and acceptance that washed over Rin’s entire being. 

Sousuke hadn’t turned him away.

On the contrary--he had welcomed Rin in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO!!! My dearest Rin, what have you gotten yourself into? :3
> 
> I apologize for the cliff-hanger--but I'll let your minds wander as to whether or not the next chapter will feature adorable and awkward sourin, or if the rating will finally go up :P eek!
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome at right---meow.tumblr.com :D


	4. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is the perfect host; Rin can't control his emotions; Kisumi rears his beautiful pink-head; Haru acts like a housewife; and Makoto adopts a stray kitten :3

The 15 minute train ride to Sousuke’s apartment was eerily silent. Both boys appeared frozen stiff, as they nervously avoided eye contact.

_The hell was I thinking inviting myself over!? I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing! The farthest I’ve gone is kissing…so how the hell do I expect to go home with someone I hardly know!?_

Rin’s bold move to go home with Sousuke had caused him to sober up quickly. The two still hadn’t spoken more than a few words by the time they finally reached Sousuke’s apartment. It was too dark to be certain, but Rin thought he caught a glimpse of Sousuke’s hand trembling as he attempted to unlock the front door.

Sousuke moved aside to let Rin inside, before hesitantly following him and closing the door.

“Do you want some tea or anything? I’m not sure how much you drank, but I’d imagine some water couldn’t hurt.” Sousuke reached for the bottom of his hoodie as he lifted his arms above his head to strip himself of the warm material.

_Oh God—he’s already stripping… **DAMMIT!!** How the hell did I get myself into this mess!? His body is so...shit! How the hell do I expect to have sex with him when he’s almost twice my size?! He would break me! Shit, with how thick and muscular he is, I can’t even imagine how big his…shit shit **SHIT!!** NOW I’M THINKING ABOUT HIS DICK!_

Rin’s eyes frantically searched the room for a distraction— _anything_ —as he desperately tried to avoid eye contact with Sousuke _**or**_ his bulging biceps…and forearms…and chest… _SHIT!_

_I’m doomed. I’m literally done for. I’m going to die here…_

The sound of Rin’s heart beating against his chest overwhelmed his senses. He felt himself grow light-headed as an anxiety attack threatened to make an appearance.

“Rin?” 

The soft, gentle, concerned and alluring voice of his favorite bartender eased the red-head back into reality. Rin slowly shifted his gaze towards the sea-green pool of Sousuke’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We don’t have to stay up if you’re tired and want to get some rest—there’s a futon in the living room you’re more than welcome to use. Go relax while I get you some water.”

Sousuke headed towards the kitchen, leaving Rin alone in the hallway.

_Wait…a futon? Does that mean he’s not going to invite me to bed with him? He’s not going to try anything with me?_

A dual sense of relief and agitation washed over him.

_The hell? I’m attractive! And I totally made myself available to him! That ass…and he’s still not going to try anything? What, does he think he’s too good for me? I knew it—it’s my teeth! I knew that ‘little shark’ comment was a stab at them—what a dick!_

“Here’s some water, Rin.” The red-head jumped as he glanced up towards the taller boy. “Oh, thanks…”

Sousuke’s eyes widened in realization. “Ahh, that’s right--you don’t have a bag with you, and it’d be pretty uncomfortable to sleep in jeans…”

Rin stared at Sousuke in apprehension. _Wait—is this his way of easing me out of my pants? Is that the best line he can come up with? Tch, how lame…_

“Wait here, I’ll be right back with a change of clothes.” Sousuke swiftly turned around as he headed towards his bedroom—leaving Rin confused, and completely at a loss for what the heck he actually wanted to have happen with Sousuke.

_I’m not ready._

_**Shit,** I’m definitely not ready…_

_I like Sousuke. I like him a lot, actually…but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to have sex with him: especially when I haven’t even given something as simple as a hand-job before…Shit! What do I do!?_

Rin could feel his heart beating erratically against his chest when Sousuke appeared in front of him once again. “Here, take these. They’ll probably be a little baggy on you, but they should be comfortable enough to sleep in.”

“Thanks...” Rin took the sleepwear from Sousuke’s hands, before lowering his gaze to the ground.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Oh, and I brought you a phone charger--there’s an outlet behind the futon if you need to use it.”

Rin glanced up at Sousuke, his eyes filled with appreciation and gratitude.

“I don’t have a lot, but if you’re still here when I wake up, I’ll whip up some breakfast.” 

Rin couldn’t believe Sousuke was being so kind and considerate. 

_Could Sousuke possibly be as inexperienced as I am? Tch, I highly doubt it, considering how handsome and confident he is…_

_But then again, don’t I act the same way? Overly confident and sure of myself, when in reality, I’m just trying to hide my deepest insecurities?_

“Goodnight, Rin.”

“Yeah…goodnight, Sousuke.”

_No. Even if Sousuke isn’t as inexperienced as I am, he’s a good person. I think this is just the kind of guy he is._

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Despite being a morning person, and never being able to sleep past nine, Rin had slept like a rock. He didn’t stir until he heard the sound of sizzling, as a sweet aroma of cinnamon lapped against the area right beneath his nose.

“ _Mmm_ …” A gentle moan escaped his lips as he inhaled the delightful scent. He slowly rolled onto his back as he stretched along the futon.

_Wait…why am I on a futon?_

_Where’s my bed?_

_Oh, SHIT!!_

Rin’s eyes flew open as the memories from the night before flooded his mind.

_Oh my God…what have I done!? Sousuke probably thinks I’m such a weirdo…and on top of that, he basically babied me as soon as I walked through the door…dammit! Why do I always have to be such a burden on the people I care about!?_

Rin froze as he felt an imposing warmth creep along his skin. 

_I care about Sousuke._

_I genuinely care about him._

Somehow the brooding, teasing, and witty bartender had weaseled his way into Rin’s heart and mind—fully captivating his intrigue.

“Oi, Rin! You finally awake?” Rin snapped his head towards the sound of the masculine voice coming from the kitchen. Sousuke was standing in the hallway, wearing a navy blue apron along with his trademarked smirk.

He had a skillet in his hand, expertly flicking his wrist as a combination of tomatoes, onions, peppers, and peas proceeded to carefully roll out of the pan, before falling back into the steel utensil.

“I’ve got cinnamon rolls in the oven, and I’m making omelets. Any preference on what kind of cheese you want?”

Rin stared wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, as he attempted to process the sight before him. 

Sousuke was wearing an apron…and preparing breakfast for him…and was literally short-circuiting his brain past any hopes of properly functioning.

“N-nope, whatever you recommend.”

Sousuke smiled at the red-head, before swiftly disappearing back into the kitchen.

“By the way, I don’t know what you have planned this afternoon, but there’s a group of guys I play soccer with every weekend if you wanna join.”

Rin thanked the universe for the fact that Sousuke couldn’t see his face at the moment: he was certain that anyone who saw him would’ve either assumed he had been struck dead, or become brain-dead.

_Sousuke just invited me to spend the afternoon with him…Even after my spastic episode last night, and the fact I almost cried in front of him, he still wants to hang out with me…_

“You sure they wouldn’t mind?” Rin wanted to slap himself for how shy and insecure his voice sounded.

Sousuke peered around the corner once again—flashing the red-head a reassuring smile. “Not at all. They’re all pretty athletic, so you’ll fit in just fine.”

Rin allowed Sousuke’s kind words to ease his anxieties. “Sounds good to me!”

Sousuke’s smile grew wider—revealing the pearly whites of his teeth. “Great. Now get in here and be amazed at what a wonderful host I am.”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh—allowing all the tension he had felt since the night before to release and dissipate into thin air.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

After breakfast, Rin had rushed home to clean up and change into his athletic apparel. Even though it had been less than an hour since he left Sousuke’s apartment, he was already eager to reunite with his favorite bartender, and newfound friend.

Rin was amazed by what an incredible host and chef Sousuke proved to be. His hospitality was unparalleled to none—and his exceptional cooking abilities rivaled Haru’s. When Rin questioned how Sousuke had become such an admirable cook, he had simply chuckled stating he hadn’t made anything extraordinary or worth fawning over. Still, everything was cooked to the perfect texture and warmth, with all flavors balancing just right. Rin hoped that he’d have the chance to taste Sousuke’s cooking more often…

Rin felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he finished packing his duffle bag.

**Hey Rin—It’s Sousuke. We’re meeting at the Kemigawa sports ground on campus in 30 minutes. See you there!**

A toothy grin stretched across Rin’s face as he read the text. This pick-up game had given them the perfect set-up to exchange numbers.

Rin had already experienced three victories that morning: Sousuke had cooked him breakfast, invited him to hang out with his friends, and had given him his phone number. 

He hoped that his luck would continue, and he’d be able to add on a fourth victory to his current list—he’d be sure to show Sousuke what he was made of: he’d prove his athleticism **_and_** conquer his opposing team.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Haru had spent his morning cleaning his apartment, and working on several new recipes he’d been wanting to try.

Despite planning on becoming a professional swimmer, Haru loved cooking, and figured he wouldn’t mind opening his own restaurant or catering business one day. That’s why when he was asked to choose a major, he didn’t hesitate to apply to the school of business, and sign up for online culinary classes through a neighboring university. 

He figured that even if he didn’t use his degree after he entered the professional world of swimming, he would be able to put his culinary skills to good use by serving those around him—regardless of whether it was the community, his swim team, or his loved ones.

In the afternoon, Haru went to the university’s recreation center to swim and contemplate his developing relationship with the angelic green-eyed bartender. It would be an understatement to say that Haru was ecstatic to finally hangout with Makoto without having a timeframe—he was both anxious and nervous about it.

By the time Haru had finished swimming and calming his anxieties, he swung by the market on his way home to pick up several special ingredients to cook for dinner. Haru figured that by the time Makoto got off work around 5, he’d be more than ready to relax and eat a hearty meal.

_Let’s hope he doesn’t have any fish allergies…_

Haru breathed out a nervous sigh, before proceeding to cook grilled mackerel with a chili and watercress salad.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

It was 4:45, and Haru was beginning to question everything he had done.

_What if he eats at the bar before he leaves? Was it to presumptuous of me to assume he’d be okay with hanging out here? What if he hates mackerel? No, wait, that’s impossible. No one could hate mackerel._

Haru saw the screen on his phone light up. Swiftly reaching for and opening his phone, his eyes anxiously read the words on the screen.

**Hello, Haru! I hope you’ve been having a good day so far! ^_^**

Haru smiled as he waited for the next text to roll in.

****

**Anyways, one of the guys called in sick, and my boss asked for me to stick around and work tonight :(**

Haru felt his blood run cold--his heart dropping into the pits of his stomach.

He had timed everything perfectly—dinner would be ready at 5:20, right around the time it would take Makoto to arrive to his apartment from Top Shelf. He had thoroughly cleaned his apartment, and swam away his anxieties, and now…

_I should’ve known something like that was too good to be true...of course as soon as we have an entire evening to ourselves, something like this would happen._

Haru felt his phone vibrate in his hand--he glanced down at the incoming message.

**However, I told my boss I had previous plans, so I’m calling a few other people to see if they’d be able to work instead. I’ll let you know how it goes! :D**

Haru felt his heart rise from the pits of his stomach and settle back into its proper place near his chest—his cheeks warming in excitement as he began to feel a sense of hope. Haru felt like he was riding an emotional roller-coaster. 

****

**Good luck.**

Haru hit send. He turned against the kitchen counter, as he allowed himself to slowly slide down its surface towards the floor—suddenly feeling drained from the range of emotions he had just experienced from Makoto’s text messages.

_I’ll be waiting, Makoto…_

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

It was 5:15 before Haru received a response.

****

**Okay, Haru! I was able to find someone! :D They’ll be here within the next 15 minutes, so I should be able to leave then!**

Haru released a sigh of relief, as he turned to check on the mackerel he was keeping warm in the oven. Thankfully, he could wait to finish the chili and watercress salad once Makoto was officially on his way.

****

**Was there somewhere specific you’d like for me to meet you? Wherever you prefer is fine with me! ^_^**

Haru smiled fondly at how selfless Makoto was—he truly was too good to be real.

****

**Do you want to come to my apartment? I’ll send you the address.**

Haru hit send with a shaky finger.

_This is it. Either he’ll think coming over is too forward, or he’ll humor me and say yes…_

****

**Okay, sure! :D Ahh, but only if I wouldn’t be a bother! :0**

Haru hesitated slightly before deciding to hit send.

****

**You could never be a bother, Makoto. Attached is my address.**

Haru could physically hear and feel his heart beating uncontrollably inside of his chest.

****

**Okay, Haru! If you’re sure :) I’ll text you when I’m on my way! (^・ω・^ )~**

Haru smiled at his phone screen.

_I’ll see you soon, Makoto._

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little shark--long time no see.” Sousuke called out at the red-head running towards the group of students gathering on the athletic field.

“Yo, Sousuke! I hope you’re ready to get your ass handed to you.” Rin flashed the taller boy a sharp, teasing grin.

Sousuke smiled back in amusement. “My, my...those are some strong words coming from a newcomer--we’ll see whose ass gets handed to whom.” Sousuke winked at the red-head before turning towards a group of guys standing several feet away.

“Yo! Everyone, this is Rin Matsuoka. He’s on the swim team, and claims to be a true athlete. So none of you hold back on him out there, got it?”

Rin glanced towards the group of guys—a few of them were smiling kindly at him, while others were either snickering or simply staring at him in curiosity.

“Fine by me. You can be on my team, Rin!” A pink-haired boy stepped out from the crowd and sauntered over towards the newcomer. “Let’s show these guys what a true athlete looks like—yeah?” The boy wrapped his arm around Rin’s shoulder, before smiling brightly.

“Okay?” Rin stared questioningly at Sousuke, who met his gaze with a look of sheer amusement. “This here is Kisumi Shigino—he’s on Toyko U’s basketball team, but he’s been playing soccer ever since he was a kid.”

Rin glanced back at the boy who was blatantly invading his personal space—his purple hues staring brightly into Rin’s red orbs. “We’re both athletes at the university, so let’s work together to show these guys what we’re all about!”

Kisumi turned his gaze towards Sousuke, before frowning. “Speaking of natural-born athletes, where’s Makoto!?” Rin noticed that Kisumi’s voice seemed to fluctuate when he mentioned the green-eyed boys name— his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“He’s gotta work this afternoon, otherwise he would’ve come. Too bad too, he would’ve easily won this game for us.”

Kisumi snickered as he closed his eyes in a playful grin.

“You’re right about that--Mako-chan's unstoppable!”

Rin blinked in confusion. _Makoto? As in ‘shits puppies and rainbows’ Makoto? What the hell are these guys talking about?_

Sousuke seemed to pick up on Rin’s confusion, as he turned towards the red-head to clarify. “Makoto may come off a bit docile, but he becomes a completely different person as soon as his foot touches the field--or anytime he plays a game, really. That guys a real animal.”

Rin decided that maybe there really was more to Makoto than he had given him credit for--once again, showing you can never truly judge a book by its cover.

“Aaaahhh~ Well, I guess if he’s not here, it will be a fair match today.” Kisumi slowly opened his eyes as he peered up at Sousuke through his fluffy bangs. “So prepare for the taste of defeat, Sousuke, because Rin and I are coming for ya! Right, Rin-Rin?”

Despite lacking the basic concept of personal space, and having a terrible taste in nicknames, Rin found himself smiling at the overly enthusiastic and energetic athlete.

“Let’s crush em’ Kisumi.”

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Haru had finished setting out the plates on the kotatsu when he heard the buzzer of his door go off. Haru momentarily panicked, searching the room frantically for any spot he had missed cleaning, or making perfect for his special guest. Deciding that everything was in order, Haru rushed towards the door to let Makoto inside.

“Haru!” Green eyes locked onto blue as the two stared at each other excitedly.

“Makoto, come in.” Haru moved aside to let his long-awaited guest inside.

“Wow, Haru! Your apartment is spotless! You must take really great care of it…” Makoto slipped off his shoes as he proceeded to walk towards the living room—his eyes filled with wonder as he looked around to fully observe his new surroundings.

Haru couldn’t help but smile endearingly at the awestruck look on Makoto’s face as he drank in the look and feel of Haru’s small apartment.

Makoto stilled as soon as his eyes fell upon the kotatsu, and the grilled mackerel and salad laid out for two. His expression froze.

_Shit. Shit. **SHIT** …I knew it was too forward to cook dinner for him. He must be freaked out by it…He’s probably already eaten, anyways. Dammit! Why did I spend the entire day acting like some damn housewife!?_

A slight blush colored Makoto’s cheeks as he hesitantly turned towards Haru’s direction. 

“Oh no, Haru! Did I interrupt your dinner!? I’m so sorry! First I kept you waiting, and now I’ve interrupted your meal…” Makoto proceeded to shift uncomfortably and scratch at the back of his neck in embarrassment as he spoke. The sight was far too cute for Haru to handle.

“No, Makoto, it’s fine. You didn’t interrupt anything.”

Makoto stopped babbling as he lifted his gaze to stare into Haru’s eyes. “I didn’t?”

“No, you didn’t.” Makoto turned questioningly back towards the kotatsu. “But...it’s set for two, and…” Makoto’s blush increased as he began frantically waving his hands in front of his chest.

“OH NO! Haru, were you expecting someone else!? Did I ruin your dinner plans by rushing over here too quickly? Or was it because I changed times on you, you had to cancel your previous plans? Oh gosh, I’m the worst…” Makoto covered his face in his hands, as his ears began to turn a slight pink.

Haru stared at the muscular man in front of him in utter disbelief. _Is he seriously that dense?_

“Makoto.”

“Haruuu~ I’m so sorry!”

“Makoto. It’s fine.”

“How can you say that when I messed everything up!?”

“You didn’t. Makoto, it’s set for you and me.”

Makoto slowly lowered his hands from his face as he peered up at Haru through his shaggy bangs. “You and…me?”

Haru nodded slowly as he walked towards the living room area. “I thought you might be hungry after working a long shift, so I figured I’d cook...” Haru was now the one who wanted to hide his face behind his hands—his cheeks turning a slight pink as he turned his head to the side.

“You did that…for me?” Makoto stared in astonishment, his eyes growing wide in awe.

“Mmm…it’s no big deal, I had a recipe I’d been wanting to try out anyways.” Haru found himself incapable of returning the taller boys warm gaze. 

“Haru, that’s amazing! I knew you were taking culinary courses, but I had no idea your cooking would be so remarkable! The display and everything is beautiful—you must really be an incredible student!”

Haru felt his cheeks burn in response to Makoto’s high praise. “It’s nothing, really…”

Makoto lowered his gaze to the side as he scratched the back of his neck. “Well, to me it is—I’m a terrible cook, and I have no idea how to pull off a proper display…but you seemed to do it effortlessly!” Makoto lifted his gaze as he beamed at the stoic boy.

“You’re way too easy to impress.” 

Makoto laughed in response. “Ha ha! You’re probably right--I’m not exceptionally good at anything, so I do find myself impressed by other’s skills!”

Haru finally returned Makoto’s gaze as he looked into his warm, green eyes. “That’s not true, Makoto. I think you’re exceptional at a lot of things.”

Makoto froze as he stared back in surprise. “M-me?”

Haru shyly lowered his gaze. Complimenting Makoto while looking directly into his eyes was still far too overwhelming for him. “Yeah. You’re an exceptional older brother, worker, bartender, and friend…you’re good at a lot of things, Makoto.”

The bartender’s face turned a dark crimson as his skin flushed in response to Haru’s kind words. “Wha-? N-no! I mean, umm, well, those are things everyone should be good at! Right? Well, except for the bartender part, I guess, but—”

“Makoto.” The taller boy stopped his stuttering as he stared into Haru’s honest eyes. “I think you’re an exceptional human being…and I don’t think that about many people.”

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time—Makoto drinking in the full weight of Haru’s honest words, while getting lost in his ocean-blue eyes. Haru wasn’t sure why he didn’t feel awkward by the intimate moment, but rather calm, safe, and serene, as the two lost themselves in the deep depths of one another's soft gazes.

Haru felt that in this moment, he and Makoto were allowing themselves to become completely transparent: opening the window to their souls for the other to search and explore.

Makoto was the first to break from their trance. He blinked several times before straightening his posture as realization coursed through him. “Oh, right! Haru, you made dinner for us! I’d feel terrible if I let it get cold because I babbled on all night—shall we eat?”

Makoto tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes in a soft smile.

Haru matched the softness in Makoto’s tender expression—his eyes crinkling along the edges as he took in the sight of the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

“Good game, Rin! You’ll have to come play with us again next weekend!” Kisumi enthusiastically patted Rin on the back after winning the soccer match, 9-7. “S-sure…”

Rin was terribly out of breath. He had completely underestimated the stamina and athleticism of Sousuke’s friends. Even though his team had won, Rin had completely wore himself out from the constant sprinting, and transitioning between offense and defense—it didn’t help that Sousuke was the one defending him most of the game—that guy was a total beast. He never showed any signs of fatigue, and his thick build served as an unbreakable wall of defense.

Kisumi swung his arm around Rin’s shoulders as he called out to the opposing team’s key defender. “Yo, Sousuke! Where have you been hiding this guy!? We could have used him a few weeks ago when we played against those students from Hosei University!”

Sousuke turned to look at the two—an affectionate smile tugging at his lips. “I suppose you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to bring him around more often.” Sousuke winked at Rin before reaching down to pick up his bag.

“Alright! Next week you definitely have to come back, Rin!” Kisumi’s face beamed with excitement as he turned to look at his new friend and comrade.

Rin neglected to meet Kisumi’s excited expression, as his gaze remained fixated on his crush. _Next week? Does that mean I can hang out with Sousuke and his friends again? As in…Sousuke wants to keep seeing me?_

A soft, genuine smile stretched along Rin’s lips as he finally turned his gaze to meet Kisumi’s. “Sounds good to me!”

“Yahoo!! Ya hear that, Sousuke!? Be prepared to lose again next weekend!”

Sousuke started walking towards the two, wearing a giant grin. “Is that so? Well, I suppose next time I won’t go easy on you, _little shark._ ” Sousuke mischievously smirked at the red-head.

“Tch! Yeah right, at no point during that game were you holding back—you were a real monster out there!”

“ _Oh?_ Is that what you think? Hah, I suppose next weekend you’ll find out for sure.” Sousuke turned towards Kisumi. “Tell the rest of your team I’ll see them next week. I’ve gotta work tonight, so I need to head out.”

Kisumi smiled brightly at the taller boy. “Sure thing, Sousuke! We’ll see ya next week!” The pink-haired boy patted Rin on the back once more before rushing off towards the rest of his teammates.

“You wanna stick around a bit longer?” 

“Huh?” Rin turned towards Sousuke, who greeted him with an affectionate smile.

“If you wanna hang out here, feel free to. Otherwise, I was thinking of grabbing a late lunch before heading into work.”

Rin held a blank stare as he processed Sousuke’s words. _First he made me breakfast, then gave me his number, and invited me to play soccer with his friends, and now he wants to get lunch with me? This has to be some sort of joke…there’s no way any of this is real. Maybe I’m still dreaming…_

Rin discretely pinched at the skin on his thigh. _Nope, I’m definitely awake. This is happening. This is real life._

“Rin?” Sousuke’s eyebrows creased in worry as he reached out to place the back of his palm on Rin’s forehead. “Are you feeling all right?”

Rin’s face heated in response, throwing any remaining sense of cool he had out the window.

“NOPE! NOPE, TOTALLY FINE! LET’S—FOOD, YEP!” Rin quickly turned on his heels as he walked over towards his duffle bag and proceeded to lead the way out of the athletic court.

If only he had turned around, he would’ve seen the genuinely joyful and amused smile permanently stitched onto Sousuke’s face—revealing that Rin’s sentiments towards his favorite bartender were anything but one-sided.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Makoto had thoroughly enjoyed Haru’s home cooked meal, and insisted on complimenting Haru every few minutes on what a talented and admirable chef he was.

“Honestly, Haru! I’ve never tasted anything so amazing before! Ahh, don’t get me wrong, my mother’s cooking is wonderful! But this is…” Makoto scratched the back of his neck as he gazed towards the ground—unable to find the proper words to convey his true sentiments towards Haru’s impeccable cooking skills.

“It’s nothing, really…” Haru turned his face aside, as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. It really was unfair how often and how easily Makoto’s words and actions left him blushing and incapable of formulating a coherent thought. The gentle giant was truly proving to be too much for his once guarded heart.

Makoto lifted his gaze to smile apologetically towards the shorter boy—as if he was fully aware of the effect his words had on his stoic friend, but was incapable of keeping his kind words to himself.

“Anyways, Haru, you probably already know this, but there’s a water festival going on this weekend, and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go for a bit!” Makoto closed his eyes as he smiled brightly.

Haru returned his gaze towards Makoto at the sound of “water.” His eyes beaming with excitement as his pupils dilated.

“I mean, I just thought that since you love swimming and all, it might be fun to check out--Ahh, but only if you want to!”

“That sounds great, Makoto. Rin and I planned to go tomorrow, but I’d like to go more than once before it’s over.”

Makoto’s eyes widened as he brought his hands out in front of him, waving them wildly. “Wait, you already made plans to go with Rin? Ahh, then we can do something else instead if you’d like! I’d hate to mess up your plans with him, or for you to get bored going two days in a row…”

“It’s fine, Makoto. Rin won’t be upset. And it’s a festival about water: it’s impossible for it to be boring.” 

Haru swiftly stood to his feet as he began stacking their empty plates. “I’ll clear the table and then we can go.” He froze when Makoto placed a warm, giant hand on top of his much smaller one.

“Please, Haru, let me help. You’ve already been so kind and hospitable, the least I can do is clear the table and clean up!”

Blue eyes met a pair of green as they attempted to read one another.

_But you’re my guest, Makoto. So I want to…_

The taller boy smiled brightly as he gently squeezed Haru’s hand. “How about a compromise: I’ll help you clear the table and get everything put away, and in exchange I promise to get us some melon pan at the festival!”

Haru frowned. Somehow he didn’t feel like this was a compromise at all…Still, he found himself sighing in defeat as he allowed Makoto to have his way.

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

The water festival had turned out to be the perfect activity for the two—both were able to enjoy the vast selection of games, attractions, and all things pertaining to water.

However, Makoto had completely underestimated just how greatly Haru adored the water, and how desperately he yearned to feel its familiar presence.

On more than one occasion, Makoto had to physically refrain Haru from stripping off his clothes and jumping into a fountain…or kiddie pool…or water attraction.

Makoto was surprised at how trialing it had been to keep Haru from jumping into random bodies of water. And while a normal human being may have found the peculiar act as strange, annoying, or taxing, Makoto couldn’t help but find it to be oddly endearing.

The sky had grown dark, and Makoto had insisted on walking Haru back to his apartment before separating ways. As the remaining distance to Haru’s residence closed in, both boys subconsciously found themselves slowing their strides: neither wanting to reach the destination where they would be forced to part ways.

As the two rounded the final corner leading to Haru’s apartment, they came across a group of teenage boys standing in an alleyway, throwing rocks at a small object huddled by a dumpster.

The boys erupted into a fit of laughter when one of their rocks successfully made contact with the small object.

“Oi! What are you guys doing over there?” Haru was the first to speak up as he and Makoto rushed closer towards the scene. The boys turned to glare at Haru, taking a stance that showed they were willing to fight if he chose to provoke them any further. However, as soon as they caught a glimpse of the tall, wide and muscular figure appearing closely behind him, the boys spat at the ground before dispersing down the alleyway.

“What was that about…” Haru muttered under his breath as he watched the three boys scamper out of sight. Once they had fled the scene, Haru turned his attention back towards the small object they had been throwing rocks at—Makoto already knelt on the ground, with his hand outstretched towards it.

“You’re okay now, little one. They’re gone now…it’s okay to come out, I’m not going to hurt you.” Makoto’s voice sounded as smooth as velvet—his words dripping with honey as he softly cooed the small object out of its hiding place.

Haru’s eyes widened in shock as he watched a small, black kitten limp towards Makoto’s outstretched hand.

“Good boy, you’re doing great…” Makoto smiled kindly at the abused creature, as it warily made its way towards Makoto’s direction.

Haru stood frozen in place as we watched the tender and emotional scene unfold before his eyes. Despite how dark it was in the alleyway, Haru could tell the kitten was incredibly malnourished due to its skin-and-bone appearance; he noted that it had acquired several scabs near its paws and neck as well. His heart ached for the small, innocent creature.

Haru watched as the tiny feline continued to limp towards the angelic figure—who wore a permanent loving and tender expression—as he proceeded to whisper words of encouragement to the little kitten.

The tiny animal cautiously stuck its nose out to sniff at Makoto’s hand—its eyes locking onto a pair of green as it determined whether the tender human was worth trusting and lowering its guard for.

After a silent moment of staring into Makoto’s eyes, the kitten gently nudged it’s forehead against his large hand—indicating it accepted Makoto’s presence.

The muscular man smiled enthusiastically as he gently scratched under the cats chin, earning a mewl of delight as he did so.

Haru watched in awe at how quickly Makoto had won over the small kitten’s trust and affection. The cat started to purr loudly as its tail waved in contentment. Makoto’s eyes were closed in a smile, as he showered his new friend in compliments and affectionate words.

Makoto tore his gaze from the cat to smile at Haru. “Haru, I think this little guy would like to thank you for helping save him from that group of boys.” Haru blinked at Makoto as if he’d said something foreign.

_It’s a cat. It can’t say anything--let alone feel obligated to thank a complete stranger._

As if he was able to read Haru’s true desires, Makoto smiled playfully.

“A minute ago you looked like maybe you wanted to pet him…I think he’s calmed down enough if you wanna try.”

_I **did** want to pet the cat, until it drew away all of your attention and won you over so easily…_

Haru mentally scolded himself as he realized the deeper meaning behind his words.

_I’m jealous of a cat…I’m literally jealous of an abused, innocent animal._

Embarrassed by his thoughts, he slowly made his way towards Makoto and the tiny feline.

The cat eyed Haru cautiously as he slowly approached it. The cat became startled when Haru lowered himself to kneel besides Makoto—causing the black feline to jump into Makoto’s arms.

“Woah there! It’s okay, it’s just Haru…he’s the one who saved you just now.”

Haru frowned at Makoto’s words. _It wasn’t **me** who saved him, it was your ridiculously built and muscular physique that scared off those delinquents…_

Consoled by Makoto’s words, the small animal glanced up at Makoto, before turning to face Haru—its body shaking slightly.

As if drawn in by the large, innocent eyes peering up at him, Haru reached out his hand towards the tiny animal, allowing it to sniff curiously at his fingers. After a few moments, the cat lifted his head, allowing Haru access to rub at his neck.

“Hee hee! He likes you, Haru!” Makoto smiled brightly as he watched the two interact.

“Mmm…” a soft smile crept along Haru’s lips as the kitten released several mewls of delight as Haru rubbed the side of its face.

Makoto’s face slowly pained as he realized their current situation. “I feel bad just leaving him here like this…” Haru turned to face Makoto questioningly.

“I mean, it’s just a little kitten, and he’s covered in scabs and hurt his paw--it’d feel cruel leaving him here all alone…”

Haru continued to stare at Makoto, not sure where the green-eyed boy was going with his current sentiment towards the cat.

“Do you think…maybe I should take him home with me?” Makoto turned his face to gaze into Haru’s eyes—hoping to find the answer somewhere in the depths of Haru’s oceanic blue hues.

“I don’t know. Will your landlord allow it?”

“I think so…at least, one of my neighbors has a dog. And tomorrow I could take it to the vet, and buy food and everything else I’d need…do you think I’m being too impractical?” Makoto’s lips turned into a slight frown as he second-guessed the rationality of his decision.

“No. I think you have a big heart and want to protect a helpless animal.”

Makoto turned to smile at Haru—his eyes shining in appreciation and gratitude. “Okay, I trust your judgement, Haru! I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow, and if everything goes well, I’ll keep him.”

Haru smiled as Makoto slowly stood to his feet—the tiny feline curled against his chest as it purred happily.

“What do you think, Koharu? Want to come live with me?”

Haru felt a slight blush creep along his cheeks.

“You’re naming him ‘Little Haru?’” Makoto blinked at the shorter boy as if he’d asked him a strange question.

“Of course! After all, it was Haru who first saw him, and spoke up to those guys! If it weren’t for you, we may not have ever met the little guy…” Makoto tilted his head down towards the cat—the black feline quickly responding by stretching out its neck to rub its nose against Makoto’s.

“Plus, he kind of reminds me of you! He’s cautious at first, but deep down he’s kind and gentle…” Makoto smiled dreamily as he scratched at the cat’s ears.

Haru felt his blush continue to creep along his skin at the painfully adorable sight. 

_Note to self: Makoto Tachibana+Cats=My inevitable death._

“All right then, Koharu! It’s time to get Haru home safely, and then we can go find you some food!”

“I’ve got extra mackerel I could grill…if you want…” Haru turned his face aside, still too embarrassed by his crush’s previous words.

Makoto’s face brightened excitedly. “That’d be amazing, Haru!” The taller boy lowered his gaze to stare into the kitten’s eyes. “Did you hear that, Koharu? Haru’s going to grill you some mackerel! Isn’t he the best? Hee hee!”

Haru quickly turned around to start the trek back to his apartment—incapable of making eye contact with either the adorable kitten resting snuggly in Makoto’s reliable arms, or the green-eyed angel who continued to leave Haru a blushing, speechless, and completely infatuated jumble of skin and bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: PREPARE FOR THE PLATONIC SOUMAKO/RINHARU BROMANCES!!! X3 Also, Rin and Haru make a bold attempt to win over their respective crushes.
> 
> Also, For any Kisumi fans, our favorite pink-haired vixen will be a reoccurring character throughout the rest of the story :P 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who left kudos or comments on any of the previous chapters--your encouragement is incredibly heartwarming and greatly appreciated :3
> 
> Feel free to message me at right---meow.tumblr.com if you'd like!! :3 I'm always open to comments and suggestions!! ^_^


	5. Astonishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The platonic SouMako and RinHaru is strong in this one...and so is their unrelenting teasing about each other's crushes XD
> 
> Also, Rin and Haru invite Makoto and Sousuke to their toughest swim match yet this season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### 
> 
> Just to clarify for those who don’t know, one lap in an Olympic style pool is 50m, while a round trip/two laps equals 100m.
> 
> All of my research I got involving times, races, distances, etc. is from www.usaswimming.org.

Haru woke up the following morning still in a daze. His evening with Makoto had left him on cloud nine, and the soft feeling of Koharu’s fur still felt present against his fingertips. Haru snuggled deeper into his sheets as he smiled against his pillow—the image of Makoto gently cooing Koharu greeting him as soon as his lids shut over his eyes.

_It all seems like a dream…_

The vibration of Haru’s phone against his nightstand stirred him from his reminiscent thoughts. Grumbling slightly, Haru reached towards his nightstand to answer his phone.

“ _What?_ ”

Haru heard Rin chuckling on the other end. “Is that anyway to answer a call from your best friend and the greatest person you’ve ever met?” Haru smirked at the teasing tone in the red-head’s voice.

“Why are you calling so early?” Haru lazily rubbed at the sleep in his eyes as he attempted to reawaken his senses.

“Tch, don’t tell me you forgot we planned to go to the water festival today—I’ve been looking forward to kicking your ass at the carnival games all week!”

Haru chuckled into his pillow. “No, I didn’t forget. I just don’t understand why you’re calling me so early.”

“Oh, well, I just slept really well last night, and woke up raring to go—and knowing what a morning person you are, I figured you wouldn’t mind meeting up earlier than we had planned.”

Haru could hear the hesitation in Rin’s voice on the other end. He knew there was a reason for his sudden burst of enthusiasm this morning. “Rin.”

“What?”

“You stayed up researching the best winning strategies for each of the carnival games—didn’t you?”

“ _ **HUUUH!?**_ What the—why would I…Aahh, fuck off—I’m heading over! Your ass better be ready by the time I show up!”

Haru felt a victorious grin stretch across his face. “Practice all you want, but today’s only gonna be a repeat of last year.”

Haru heard the click of Rin’s tongue on the other end as he prepared to hang up.

“Oh, and Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring tissues. It was careless of you not to bring any last time.”

“SHADDAP!”

*******

Haru reluctantly skipped his morning ritual of taking a long bath, and obliged Rin by grabbing an early breakfast. The two were currently seated on the patio of a coffee shop near the water festival’s entrance.

Haru stared curiously across the table at his best friend, who was currently preoccupied giggling over something he had just received on his phone.

"What are you cackling about?"

"Hah! Checkout this stupid video Sousuke sent me. It’s hilarious!"

Haru stared questioningly at his best friend. "When did you two exchange numbers?"

Rin proceeded to text a response to his favorite bartender. "He invited me to play soccer with him and some of his friends yesterday. So I gave him my number so he could text me when to meet him."

Haru’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden development between the two. "Did he invite you after I left the bar Friday night?"

Rin was too caught up in texting out the perfect, witty response to monitor how honest and straightforward his response was.

"Nah, he invited me Saturday morning while we were eating breakfa--"

Rin immediately froze as he realized the implication of his words.

"Rin." Haru's eyes appeared as if they were going to pop out of his head at any moment.

"It-it’s not what it sounds like!"

"Rin Matsuoka."

"I just happened to stay over Friday night, so when I woke up he made us break--"

"If you two had sex..." Haru lifted himself from his seat as he placed his hands on the edges of the table—slightly leaning towards Rin’s direction while wearing a very clear scowl of disapproval.

"I DIDNT HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

A number of customers and passerby’s froze as they turned to stare at the source of the sudden outburst.

Rin immediately flushed as he attempted to curl in on himself—sinking lower into his chair.

"I didn't have sex with him..."

Haru stared at Rin for another moment before slowly settling back into his seat.

“Fine, I believe you. But only because if you had, you wouldn’t have been able to play soccer yesterday, let alone swalk comfortably today.”

Rin’s face instantaneously turned the color of his hair as his eyes appeared to leap out of their sockets. “HARU, FOR CHRISTS SAKE! Do you always have to be so blunt!?” Rin hid his blushing face behind his hands as he groaned in embarrassment.

Haru simply smirked, appearing unfazed by his friend’s current state of discomfort. "Anyways, I’m glad. He still needs to prove himself worthy before he can even think about going anywhere near you."

"Yeah yeah, I know you're not his biggest fan..."

"Besides, he definitely would've crushed you." Haru smirked as his best friend stared incredulously at him.

"GOD-DAMMIT HARU!" 

The stoic boy could only laugh in response.

*******

“Hello? Sousuke?” Makoto quickly answered his phone as soon as he saw the image of a German Shepherd flash across his screen—since middle school, he and Sousuke had an ongoing gag that Sousuke was the human equivalent of a German Shepherd, while Makoto mirrored that of a Golden Retriever.

Ever since they’d gotten their first cellphone, they’d had their respective dog picture as one another’s icon.

“Yo. What’re doing today?” Makoto was racing around his bedroom, picking up clothes, folders, textbooks, and random receipts as he attempted to create enough space for his new live-in companion to roam.

“Actually, I just got back from the vet, and am about to go buy some cat supplies for Koharu before—“

“Cat supplies? And what kind of a name is ‘Little Haru?’”

Sousuke smirked as he imagined the flushed look on Makoto’s face as he processed whether he should feel embarrassed or insulted by his best friend’s words.

“Ahhh, right! So much has happened since I last saw you! Haru and I hung out after I got off of work last night, and we ended up coming across a stray kitten.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and these group of boys were trying to hurt it, but Haru was brave enough to scare them off!”

“ _Haruka_ scared them off?”

“Yeah! He stepped right up to them, and they immediately scattered—he was so brave, you should’ve seen him! And then I was able to calm the cat, and he reminded me so much of Haru! And—“

“Makoto.”

“Ahhh, sorry, was I rambling again!?”

“If I hear you say Haruka’s name one more time, I’m going to come over to your apartment and kick you.” Sousuke couldn’t hide the playfulness from his voice as he imagined Makoto’s cheeks turning a dark pink.

“ _EEEHH!?_ Do I really talk about him **that** much? Oh geeze…”

“You do. You’re like a broken record--and now it’s gotten to the point you named a cat after him?”

“N-no! I mean, yes, but it was because Haru saved him! And he really does remind me of Haru! And, well, I mean...umm!”

“Makoto, its fine. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Sousuke could hear Makoto take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. “So you have a cat now—got it. You need any help running your errands?”

Sousuke could almost see the pure bliss and excitement radiating off of Makoto’s face. “Really!? You wouldn’t mind!? Ahhh, that’d be great!”

Sousuke smiled as he grabbed his wallet. “I’m on my way.”

*******

“

A litter box, cat litter, a scooper, two feeding bowls, a feeding tray, toys, a brush, a collar, and a bed…damn, pets are expensive.” Sousuke ran a hand through his soft hair as he read through the list of items Makoto had created.

“Ahh, I know it sounds like a lot, but I want to make sure I’m being a responsible pet owner. Thanks again for coming, Sousuke! I’ll buy you lunch when we’re done!”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I had anything else to do today, so I don’t mind.” Sousuke grabbed a cart as he proceeded to follow Makoto through the store.

"Oh, that reminds me! How did the soccer game go yesterday? I wish I could've been there!"

"It went well. Rin came."

" ** _EEHHH?_** Did you invite him!?"

"I did."

"How did it go!? Are you gonna invite him again next weekend?"

"Already did."

Makoto’s head whipped around as he stared at his best friend in astonishment. "Ahh, Sousuke! That’s amazing! Do you think there's a chance he's..."

"I don't know...I'm pretty sure he likes guys, but it's hard to say for sure..."

Makoto flashed his best friend a reassuring smile. "Well, regardless, it sounds like you two are really hitting it off! How did Kisumi and the others take to him?"

Sousuke smiled as he reminisced on how quickly the red-head had befriended Kisumi, and how well he had kept up with everyone on the field. “As far as I could tell, they all liked him—Kisumi especially.”

Makoto laughed, knowing full-well how touchy-feely Kisumi was around newcomers. “So Kisumi didn’t scare him off, huh? That’s a pretty good sign, wouldn’t you say?” Makoto turned around to flash Sousuke one his infamous smiles—his eyes squeezing shut as he tilted his head to the side in a warm smile.

“True--if he can survive Kisumi, I’d say he’s capable of facing anything.” The thought provoked a playful smirk to tug at his lips.

A pained smile formed on Makoto’s lips, as a glazed, distant look formed in his eyes. “Sousuke, the past few games you haven’t played like you normally do…have you been feeling all right?”

“I’m fine. My sleep schedule just got thrown off this past month with exams, so I haven’t had as much energy as usual. And don’t worry, my shoulder’s been feeling just fine.”

“I’m not talking about your shoulder…”

“I know.” Sousuke stared intently into Makoto’s eyes—his expression firm as he tried to resolve his best friend’s concerns.

“I thought you and I agreed to leave our nightmares in the past, where they belong.” 

Makoto’s expression turned downcast—appearing like a saddened puppy.

“What about you? Have you been struggling at all with your self-esteem?” Sousuke asked the question in a tender voice, not wanting to stir up the painful memories from Makoto’s childhood that were the root of his wavering self-worth.

A brief flash of panic and fear shot through Makoto’s emerald eyes, before quickly returning back to normal. “No, I’ve been okay.”

Sousuke released a heavy sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”

The two boys held a tender and comforting gaze, as they conveyed their deep understanding for one another’s greatest insecurities and most terrifying memories. The two had been through hell and back together—constantly standing by each other’s side through shallow and high water.

Honestly, if it hadn't been for joining the same swim club in elementary and middle school, and standing by one another's side as they faced their greatest challenges in life, the two would've likely drifted apart.

However, because the two had continued to mutually support and encourage one another through their highest and lowest points in life, they had formed an unbreakable bond that would undoubtedly last throughout the ages.

“Well then, let’s finish getting the rest of these items for your boyfriend’s namesake so we can grab some lunch—I’m starting to get hungry again.”

Every inch of Makoto’s skin turned a dark shade of red as his brain momentarily short-circuited. “He—he’s not my boyfriend!”

Sousuke turned to start walking down the food isle—a distinct smirk stretching along his lips. “Whatever you say, Makoto. Whatever you say.”

*******

The water festival had been an enjoyable and competitive experience for Rin and Haru. The two had raced from one event to the next, engaging in every activity they came across—all the while making sure to keep a running tally of their victories over the other. Eventually, the two had kindly been asked by staff personnel to keep from entering any further events, as the two’s intense rivalry had begun to concern the on-looking patrons.

Unfortunately, this had not been the first time the two had been asked to tone down their passionate rivalry, or to withdraw from competing in events geared towards children.

The two best friends walked alongside a nearby river: the physical and mental exhaustion from their slew of competitions having finally settled in.

However, it was moments like these, when the two were at the brink of complete exhaustion, when their true feelings came forth.

“Oi, Rin.”

“Hmm?” The red-head turned curiously towards his best friend, and greatest rival. “What is it?”

“About the other night—I’m sorry for snapping at you. You didn’t deserve that…” Haru turned his head aside, feeling embarrassed as he recollected how curt his words had been before he stormed out of the bar Friday night.

A soft smile appeared on Rin’s face as he noticed how bashful his best friend had become.

“No worries--I understand why you didn’t want to have that conversation in a room full of people.”

“Yeah…”

Silence filled the air between the two, as they proceeded to walk back to Haru’s apartment.

“So…are you and Makoto dating?”

Haru’s eyes grew wide as his head snapped towards Rin’s direction. “What?”

“Are you and Makoto, you know…together? I mean, I figured you had a crush on him. But you’ve never talked about your sexuality before, and I didn’t know for sure if it was him you’d been texting the past month, or if he’s even into guys, or how you two even started talking, or—“

“Rin.”

“Wha—yeah?”

“You talk too much.”

Rin’s eyebrows furrowed as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. “Oi! I wouldn’t have so many questions if you’d just talk to me for once!”

“I know. You’re right.” Rin stared at Haru dumbfounded. The stoic boy hated admitting when he had was wrong—let alone that Rin had been right.

“Your suspicions weren’t wrong. From the first night we met, I felt drawn towards him.” Haru turned his face aside, feeling overwhelmingly self-conscious and hesitant as he admitted his true feelings to his best friend. 

“A while back I went to Top Shelf before practice, and Makoto was working. I ended up asking him to get coffee, and I gave him my number--we’ve been meeting every week since.”

Rin stared at Haru as if he’d just admitted to being on the FBI’s list of most dangerous criminals. “YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER FOR WEEKS!? WHY THE HELL AM I JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS!?”

Haru frowned apologetically at his friend. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, it’s just…” Haru lowered his gaze towards the ground.

“I don’t know if Makoto feels the same way, or if he ever will, but…I’ve come to terms with my own feelings, and that’s why I’m able to talk with you like this now.”

Rin calmed himself as he held a steady, supportive gaze on his best friend.

“I always knew I liked him. But I was afraid he’d reject me. And I’ve been too embarrassed to tell you how I feel about him in case things don’t work out and blow up in my face.”

A pained expression crossed Rin’s face as he processed Haru’s words. He understood Haru’s fear, because he felt the same way. If things with Sousuke didn’t work out, he’d be crushed. And on top of that, Haru would be burdened with having to help Rin pick up the shattered pieces of his heart.

Haru and Rin were alike in that sense—they hated being a burden to those they loved.

“Haru…you know I’m always gonna be here for you, right?”

The stoic boy turned his head to smile appreciatively at his best friend. 

_I know, Rin. And I’ll always be here to return the favor._

Rin smiled, before chuckling happily at the rare, yet genuine expression on his friend’s typically apathetic demeanor.

“What?” Haru scowled slightly.

“Heh, it’s nothing…it’s just nice to see you so happy.”

Haru turned away shyly, not bothering to deny Rin’s words, as the two continued walking along the riverside. They proceeded to walk in silence for several moments, until Rin decided to seek out his best friend’s advice.

“Hey, Haru…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I have a chance with a guy like Sousuke?”

Haru turned to stare incredulously at his best friend. “Why wouldn’t you?”

The red-head ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I don’t know…I mean, I feel like we have really good chemistry, and I really enjoy being around him, and I look forward to seeing him, but…” Rin came to a halt as his gaze fell towards the ground—his bangs hanging over his face, hiding his expression.

Haru stopped and turned to face his friend. “But what?”

“But…how do I know he feels the same? How do I know he’s even into guys? What if I just end up making an idiot of myself…”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“HARU!” Rin lifted his gaze to glare at his best friend—tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry, Rin. I’m just messing with you.” Haru flashed him an apologetic smile. “And I wouldn’t worry about it—he invited you to his apartment, didn’t he?”

Rin turned his head aside, appearing doubtful. “Yeah, but only after I basically begged to stay with him…dammit, I acted like such a clingy schoolgirl!” Rin balled his hands into clenched fists, as he glared across the river.

“But he didn’t try anything with you, and then made you breakfast, and gave you his number, and invited you to hang out with his friends.”

“Yeah, so what--it was probably out of pity considering I practically cried when he told me his life’s goal…”

“Wait, you cried in front of him?”

“I said almost!”

“Well shit. Then he’s already seen the real you.”

“SHADDUP!”

Haru smirked at the red-head, until he was unable to withhold the giggles that forced their way past his lips. It wasn’t long until Rin joined in, both boys laughing at how well they truly knew each other.

“Honestly, Rin, I wouldn’t overthink it. It sounds like he enjoys being around you.”

Rin’s eyes filled with emotion as a sad smile spread across his thin lips. “Yeah…but I’m afraid with all the mixed signals I gave him Friday night, I might’ve ruined my chances…”

“Mixed signals?”

Rin turned away shyly, as a slight blush dusted his defined cheekbones. “Well, I had been drinking, so I was feeling pretty bold when I practically asked to go back to his apartment with him--but then as soon as we got there, I chickened out and acted like a complete spaz.”

“Why is that?”

“I don't know! I kept going back and forth between wanting something to happen, and then freaking out—It's just…it's a big step, ya know? I've never been with anyone before, and something as monumental as having sex for the first time is a big deal to me! And as much as I like Sousuke, do I really want to give him my virginity? Is he the right person to give it to?"

Haru closed his eyes as he lowered his head—a soft smile gracing his lips. "You really are a hopeless romantic, Rin."

A crimson blush splattered across the red-head’s face. "Oi! I'm over here pouring my heart out to you, and you're gonna crack jokes at my expense? Tch, you’re the worst..."

"Sorry, Rin. But you’re too easy to rouse." Haru couldn’t help but smirk at the flustered expression on his best friend’s face.

"Tch, so what about you, then? Do you think Makoto could be the one you--"

"Yeah." Haru didn’t hesitate to answer. He didn’t have to think twice about how he felt towards the green-eyed angel. It had been clear since the moment Haru had laid eyes on him.

"R-really!?" Rin stared at Haru in shock. The stoic boy never failed to surprise him, or catch him off-guard with his complete and transparent honesty.

"Mmm." A dreamy smile stretched across the stoic boy’s face as he thought about the handsome man who had stolen his heart. Haru could think of no greater person to give himself to--mind, body and soul.

"Huh...looks like we've both got it pretty bad."

"I guess so." The two smiled at each other, knowing that their lives would never be the same now that Makoto and Sousuke had inadvertently become a part of it.

*******

“W-Wait! You did **_WHAT!?_** ” 

Makoto’s eyes appeared ready to bug out of their sockets as his mouth hung open in disbelief. “You invited him to stay the night with you!?”

Sousuke set his elbows on the table as he rested his forehead against his hands—hoping to hide the blush that was beginning to creep along his cheeks.

“You’re being too loud...could you bring it down a notch?” 

Makoto continued to stare incredulously at his best friend for several moments before turning to glance at the tables next to theirs—several people had turned to stare in curiosity at what had caused the sandy-blonde to lose his cool.

“S—sorry!” Makoto blushed as he attempted to shrink into his chair—his shoulders hunching forward. “It’s just…I knew you had a crush on him, but to invite him over? I never imagined you to be so forward!”

Sousuke sighed as he further buried his face into his hands. “I know…I don’t know what came over me. You’d understand if you had seen the look on his face, and how cute he sounded when he said he didn’t want to go home--there was no way I could say no.”

“Sound like he’s already got you wrapped around his finger.” Makoto released a soft giggle. “Still, what would you have done if he had tried something? Would you have gone along with it, or would you have felt comfortable enough to admit you had no idea what you were doing?”

Sousuke blushed at the implications of Makoto’s words. Despite appearing overly confident and unfazed by his customer’s many come-on’s and flirty attempts, Sousuke had only ever dated twice in his life.

Not to mention, both times had been with girls.

“It’s not like I’m _completely_ new to the world of dating…” Sousuke scolded himself for not being able to control the ever-increasing blush on his face.

“True, but you’ve never dated a guy before.” 

Sousuke lifted his face from his hands, his lips turning into a frown. “What’s your point?”

Makoto smiled sweetly at his best friend. “I’m just saying, this is only the second time you’ve ever been attracted to a guy. And being with a girl is much different than being with a guy, so this is still completely new territory for you.”

Sousuke smirked as he realized Makoto had just walked himself into a trap. And Sousuke could never resist making his dear friend blush all the way from the tips of his ears down past his neck—the sight was far too endearing to leave alone.

“Funny that I’m receiving dating advice from the guy who still has yet to share his first kiss.”

Sure enough, Makoto’s entire face and neck turned a lovely shade of crimson as his body tensed in embarrassment. “Wha—why are you bringing that up!? Sure, I’ve never dated before, or kissed anyone…but I’ve seen our friends date, and I’ve picked up on a thing or two!”

Sousuke’s smirk only grew larger as Makoto had yet again, set himself up for Sousuke’s incessant teasing.

“ _Oh?_ What kind of things have you picked up on? Anything you can use with **Ha-ru-ka?** ” Sousuke made sure to emphasis each syllable of the blue-eyed boy’s name. 

Makoto gave Sousuke the exact reaction he had been hoping for—with each syllable of Haru’s name, his face turned a darker shade of red, until one could no longer differentiate between the color of Makoto’s face, and that of a ripe tomato. 

“W—wait! Why are you bringing Haru into this!? I thought we were talking about you!” Sousuke released a hearty laugh as Makoto proceeded to fidget anxiously in his seat—desperately trying to force his skin to return to its normal complexion.

“Sorry, Makoto. I just can’t help myself sometimes—your reactions are always so priceless.” Makoto lifted his gaze to send the taller boy his best attempt at a scowl.

“Alright, alright. I’m done. We can go back to embarrassing me again.”

A sigh of relief escaped Makoto’s lips as his shoulders began to relax.

“You’re right, though. I have no idea how to go about dating a guy--let alone someone as fired up as Rin. But I’m willing to learn, and I want to try…with him.” Sousuke lowered his gaze as he felt a blush start to reappear—he figured this was karma for teasing his overly kind and innocent friend.

Makoto smiled reassuringly at the taller boy. “I’m sure you’ll be great, Sousuke. Rin would be lucky to have you.” 

Sousuke peered through his short bangs in search of affirmation to his best friend’s words. “Yeah?”

Makoto’s smile only deepened—instantly calming all of Sousuke’s residing fears and anxieties. 

“Yeah.”

*******

Tuesday rolled around, and Rin and Haru had just finished swimming their final cool down lap.

“Everyone, gather up! It’s time to discuss next weekend’s match!” Their coach’s booming voice resonated throughout the aquatic center. Tokyo U’s swim team immediately gathered around their coach, anxiously awaiting to hear the details of their next meet

“As you know, Toyo University will be attending the swim meet next Sunday. This meet will likely be the toughest one yet; but I have faith that through our continued diligence and unparalleled work ethic, we can pull-off another victory.”

Rin’s sharp teeth gleamed in excitement as his coach continued to speak. “That being said, those of you who have continued to show an exceeding amount of hard-work, motivation, and training will be placed in the top heats of each event. Next weekend is the time for us to show not only Toyo University, but everyone in our league just how fierce of competitors we are. Understood?”

“YES COACH!” The group yelled in unison. Despite Haru’s unmoved appearance, on the inside, a whirlwind of emotions were stirring at the chance to swim against strong competitors. He refused to lose.

“Good. For those of you who haven’t used up your complimentary season tickets, this would be the match to invite your friends and family to.”

As if on cue, Rin and Haru scanned the room until their eyes locked onto one another—both instantaneously knowing what the other was thinking.

_This is it._

_This is our chance to prove ourselves._

_This is our chance to show everyone what we’ve been training for._

Rin flashed Haru a devilish smirk, and was greeted back with a confident nod of approval.

_This time. We cannot lose. We’ll show everyone why we’re known as the Tokyo’s dynamic duo._

*******

Friday evening rolled around, and Rin and Haru had been more than willing to oblige their seniors when asked if they wanted to go to Top Shelf.

From the moment the group of swimmers entered the bar, Rin immediately scanned the room for Sousuke, and proceeded to make a beeline towards his direction.

Unlike Haru, who tended to approach his goals with caution, care, and a great deal of consideration, Rin had always been driven by his intuition and unadulterated emotions. Once Rin set his mind on something, he always dove head first into achieving it, without hesitation.

Haru watched on in support as Rin made his way towards the object of his desire. While Haru found Rin’s actions a bit hasty, he understood that this moment had been causing Rin a great deal of anxiety, and had been eating away at any sense of chill he had left. 

“Oi! Sousuke!” The brooding bartender cocked his head over his shoulder at the voice calling out to him. A warm and gentle smile stretched along his lips as his eyelids slightly lowered in a loving gaze of affection.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little shark--what’ll it be this time?” 

Rin couldn’t contain the blush that forced its way onto his face as he realized that the moment he had been both anticipating and dreading all week was finally happening.

“Don’t care, whatever’s fine—look, I wanted to ask you something…”

A glint of mischief glistened in Sousuke’s aquamarine eyes as he arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Oh? And what’s that?” The taller boy set his forearms against the countertop as he leaned closer towards his favorite customer—the shortened distance eliciting a darker blush from the red-head.

“Well, it’s not a big deal or anything, but our toughest swim meet is next Sunday. And I haven’t used any of my complimentary tickets since my family doesn’t live in Tokyo, so, I mean, if you wanted, you know…maybe you could come.” 

Rin lowered his gaze, as the atmosphere of the bar suddenly felt unbearably suffocating. The distance between him and Sousuke seemed to close in with every passing second, and Rin wasn’t sure how he hadn’t passed out yet as he began to feel the warm breathe from Sousuke’s lips brush against his face.

Sousuke continued to smile affectionately at his favorite customer. "So tell me, little shark, are you inviting me in hopes that seeing you swim will make me want to pick it back up again? Or is your reason for completely selfish purposes?" Sousuke slightly lowered his head, so that he met Rin’s flushed expression with a suggestive smirk.

“Wha- **HUH!?** Of course it’s because I hope it will re-inspire you! Why else would I ask you to come!?”

_Shit. You idiot…this was supposed to be your way of putting yourself out there—letting Sousuke know you’re interested! Dammit..._

Rin internally scolded himself for allowing his response to become overly frazzled and defensive against Sousuke’s implicit words.

“Heh, you’re right—why else would you ask…” Rin lifted his gaze in time to see a pained, dejected expression encompass Sousuke’s face—however, just as instantaneous as it had appeared, the bartender’s usual confident and brooding appearance quickly replaced it.

“Well, I can’t guarantee it will help with my shoulder any, but I’d love to see what kind of a competitor you are. I’ve already seen your fierce determination on the soccer field, so it will be interesting seeing it in the water, where I’m sure you shine brightest.”

Rin flashed Sousuke a toothy grin, as his heart filled with excitement.

_Sousuke said yes. He’s coming to my race. He’s going to watch me compete._

*******

Haru slowly approached the bar as he scanned the room for his green-eyed angel. As soon as his eyes fell upon a perfectly sculpted back, connected to two muscular arms reaching for a bottle of liquor on the top shelf, a genuine grin stretched across his face.

_Makoto._

Even though the word was not spoken aloud, the handsome bartender turned around to scan the bar--his eyes stopping once they met a pair of ocean blue.

Makoto's face beamed with excitement--his eyes radiating with joy--as he swiftly maneuvered his way towards Haru's direction.

"Haru! You came out tonight!"

"Mmm" Haru suddenly felt a sense of bashfulness wash over him as he remembered the ticket hiding in his back pocket.

“How was practice today? Do you want a drink or anything? Oh! How did your accounting test go yesterday?”

Makoto blushed as he realized he’d just bombarded Haru with an array of questions. “Ahh, sorry, Haru! I guess I got a little too excited from seeing you for the first time in a few days, ha ha!” Makoto rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Haru couldn’t help but return Makoto’s blush as he drank in the beautiful view of the bashful bartender.

“It’s okay. Everything went well, and I’ll order something later.”

Makoto smiled endearingly at his favorite customer. “Okay—I’m glad to hear your hard work has been paying off!”

Haru turned his face aside as his blush deepened. “It’s nothing, really.”

Makoto chuckled at how cute the shorter boy looked when he was embarrassed and trying to hide how he truly felt. Thankfully, Makoto had quickly learned how to read his stoic friend, and was able to see past most of his facades. 

“Hey, Makoto…” Haru’s voice came out hesitant—nervous even.

“Hmm? What is it, Haru?” Makoto gazed at Haru intently, as he tried to read the array of emotions flashing through his sea-blue eyes.

“What’re you doing next Sunday?” Haru felt his cheeks burn as he anxiously awaited Makoto’s response.

_What if he already has plans? What if he doesn’t want to come? What if he thinks it’s weird that I’m even inviting him at all?_

A crushing wave of panic overwhelmed Haru as a rush of insecurities washed over him.

“Next Sunday? I’m pretty sure I’ll be free! Why do you ask?” Makoto smiled kindly at his favorite customer—his eyes squinting slightly as he gazed at the shorter boy with a tender endearment that seemed to instantly resolve Haru’s fear of rejection.

“The swim team is going up against Toho. Rin and I both have complimentary tickets we haven’t used, so we thought we’d give them to you and Yamazaki.” Haru’s eyes dropped towards his feet. He replayed his words in his head, hoping he had made his invitation sound as nonchalant as possible.

Makoto’s face beamed with enthusiasm as his eyes brightened. “You mean I could come and watch you swim!? That’d be amazing, Haru! I’d love to come and support you all!” Makoto giggled excitedly as his eyes shut tight due to the overwhelming sense of elation that coursed through his being. 

Haru felt his lips stretch into a smile as he basked in the pure joy exuding from his favorite bartender’s smile.

Makoto’s giggling subsided, as he watched Haru’s expression curiously. “Hmm? What is it, Haru?”

The stoic boy turned his face aside embarrassed, not wanting Makoto to be able to read his current thoughts. “It’s nothing…here’s your ticket.” In one swift motion, Haru reached for the ticket residing in his back pocket, and handed it to Makoto.

“Ahh, thank you so much, Haru! I’m really excited to get to watch you swim!”

Haru slowly turned his head as he allowed himself to get lost in Makoto’s inviting eyes. _Me too._

*******

The following Sunday finally arrived. Rin and Haru had barely gotten any sleep the night before due to the all-consuming excitement they felt for the match; and knowing that their crushes would be supporting them from the stands had only managed to exhilarate them further.

Sousuke went over to Makoto’s apartment that morning to bring Koharu a new toy he’d bought.

“Yo, Makoto! I’m letting myself in.” Sousuke carefully opened the door, being cautious not to hit the small black kitten that greeted him.

Sousuke had always been great with animals, and Koharu proved to be no exception to his past experiences. The kitten welcomed him with a slew of excited mewls, as he lifted onto his hind legs and placed the front of his paws against Sousuke’s leg.

Sousuke’s eyes drooped into an affectionate gaze as he slowly lowered himself to pick up the tiny bundle of fur. “Well hello there, little one.” He easily scooped up the cat with one hand as he lifted it towards his face—allowing the kitten to nuzzle its forehead against his face.

The cat began purring loudly, as it continued to mark Sousuke with the scent glands on the top of its forehead—making sure to let every other cat he came in contact with know who he belonged to.

Makoto emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his hips—revealing the hem of his orca-printed boxers. The green-eyed boy proceeded to dry off his hair before giggling at the sight of his best friend completely submitting to the small cat in his hand.

“Koharu, you don’t need to mark Sousuke every time he comes over!” Makoto wrapped his towel around his neck as he smiled at the two’s interaction.

“He sure is possessive, isn’t he?” Sousuke grinned as Koharu mewled in response.

Makoto released a sigh as his shoulders drooped in defeat. “Every day, as soon as I walk through the door he immediately sniffs me and then rubs against me until he’s satisfied--normally I wouldn’t complain, but I can’t even pet stray cats anymore! It was awful, Sousuke--last week I pet one on my way back from work, and when I got home, Koharu refused to come near me! He didn’t look at me for days…”

Sousuke couldn’t help but release a boisterous laugh, causing Koharu to jump from his hand and skitter over towards Makoto, where he proceeded to nuzzle against his owner’s jeans.

“What? What’s so funny?” Makoto stared questioningly at his best friend, confused as to what could’ve elicited such a strong reaction from him.

“So, not only is Koharu possessive, but he gets jealous whenever you go near any other cat, he only eats food with a specific fish flavoring, he goes out of his way to mark you, and he occasionally glares at me whenever I preoccupy too much of your time when I come over.”

“Y-yeah, I guess so…why?”

Sousuke snickered at the irony of it all. “Damn, he really is your boyfriend’s namesake.”

Makoto’s ears instantly burned a bright red. “Wh-What!? Haru’s not my—ahh, you’ve got it all wrong!” Makoto continued to fumble over his words as his overwhelming sense of embarrassment kept him from forming a coherent response.

“Just make sure you don’t pick up any other strays, alright? For both their sakes.” Sousuke winked at Makoto before walking past him and heading towards the refrigerator. 

“Go get dressed already, will ya? Or are you planning on showing up like that to give Haruka a sneak peak of his reward if he performs well?” Sousuke gave his best friend a devious smirk before turning his attention towards the contents in Makoto’s fridge.

“ ** _EEHHH!?!?_** N-NO!! OF COURSE NOT! I’M—GOT IT! CHANGING!” Makoto dashed towards his bedroom as he rummaged through his closet for anything that would cover him up.

Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at the lively morning the two were already having.

_Today’s going to be fun._

*******

By the time Makoto and Sousuke had approached the site of Tokyo U’s swim competition, the two former competitors felt a duel sense of nostalgia and excitement.

"Uwaaah, look at how big the gymnasium is! I can't imagine what it would be like competing in a pool that size!" Makoto's eyes sparkled in awe as he excitedly scanned the entire room.

"What are you so astounded by? It hasn't been that long since we've competed."

"I know, but still—this place is huge! It really is a noticeable jump going from competing at a high school level to the caliber of a college athlete, huh?"

"True." Turning to see the adorable look on Makoto's astonished face, Sousuke was suddenly overcome with the all-too-common desire to embarrass his dear friend.

"Makoto. Just promise me one thing today."

"Hmm? Sure! What is it?"

"Promise me you won't pop a boner as soon as you see Haruka in his jammers."

Makoto's entire body turned a dark crimson as his face looked utterly mortified.

"SOUSUKE! Makoto immediately hid in between the taller boy’s shoulder blades as he clung to the back of Sousuke's shirt--desperately attempting to hide his humiliated expression.

"Haha! I'm sorry, Makoto. That was terrible of me to say...I really don't deserve a friend as forgiving as you are."

"No...you don't." Despite the muffled sound of Makoto’s words against the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt, the taller boy could still make out the hint of playfulness in his voice.

"If things with Haruka don't workout, maybe I can convince Rin to let you cuddle with us on occasion."

Sousuke could feel Makoto smile against his back. "If things with Rin don't workout, I'll let you take care of Koharu whenever I'm too preoccupied entertaining Haru."

Sousuke couldn't keep a smirk from forming against his lips. "You devious bastard...I've been a terrible influence on you."

"You really have. And the only way I'll continue to forgive you is if you bring me chocolate cake whenever I have a big exam."

Sousuke's smile only grew wider at the childish request of his longtime companion and friend. "Deal."

The two best friends finally made their way towards the stands as the competitors started their warm-up drills.

"Ahh, now let's see where my favorite little shark is at..." Sousuke's eyes scanned the gymnasium for the spunky red-head.

As soon as his eyes fell upon the swimmer, a kind and genuine smile formed along his lips--his lids slightly drooping as he watched on affectionately.

“Wow! Even during their warm-up they all look so fast! College swimmers are really amazing!" Makoto was too awe-struck by the powerful and dynamic strokes of the athletes already in the pool to focus on just one.

Sousuke turned a gentle smile to his best friend. "You know you could've been one of them, right? You were a great swimmer--still are."

Makoto scratched at the back of his neck, as a reminiscent smile formed on his lips and reflected through his eyes. "No, there's no way I would've been able to keep up with these guys. I would've only tied them down."

Sousuke closed his eyes as he lowered his head--an empathetic smile appearing.

"But as for you, Sousuke, you could've easily kept up with them."

The taller boy’s eyes flew open as he lifted his head to stare incredulously at his best friend.

Makoto kept his gaze on the swimmers warming up in their respective lanes—a serious and intense expression etched onto his face.

"You are the greatest swimmer I've ever had the chance to meet, or swim alongside. If you were still swimming, I have no doubts you'd give every last one of these guys a run for their money."

Makoto turned to smile affectionately at his best friend: tilting his head to the side playfully as he did so.

Sousuke turned his gaze back towards the ground as a solemn smile spread across his lips. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll never know."

"Sousuke..." Makoto watched on in concern as he tried to read how being in a room full of swimmers was affecting his friend's mental and emotional state.

"Don't worry, Makoto. I'm okay being here. After all, we came to support Haruka and Rin, right? Today isn't about us." Sousuke turned to flash Makoto a reassuring smile.

Makoto held Sousuke's gaze for a moment before his expression softened. "You're right...okay, Sousuke. As long as you're okay with this."

"I am." And as Sousuke turned to look out over the pool, and watch as Rin jumped into his lane to begin his warm-up, he knew his words rang true.

_Because with the way things are going, I want to be able to support you, Rin. No matter what._

*******

Rin had texted Sousuke to let him know that he’d be competing in the 100m butterfly and freestyle, the 200m freestyle, and butterfly in the 400m medley relay. Likewise, Haru informed Makoto that he was swimming freestyle in the 200m and 400m individual event, and in the 400m medley relay.

The two former swimmers watched on anxiously as their friend’s events quickly approached. 

Rin was the first to compete, having his 100 butterfly event. Makoto smiled brightly as Rin walked to his respective lane. “It’s kind of crazy to think that you and Rin are both butterfly swimmers, huh?” Makoto’s eyes shone with excitement as he soaked in the competitive aura floating throughout the gymnasium.

Sousuke was too entranced by Rin’s perfectly sculpted and toned body to respond. Even from the stands, he could tell that the red-head was nothing but pure, lean muscle. It was apparent that his swimmer’s body was a result of years of intense training and hard work. Sousuke felt himself smile in appreciation at how devoted his little shark was to his tool of trade.

“Swimmers, take your mark.” Rin took his place on the starting block in front of the fifth lane. 

“Wow! Rin must be really good if they placed him towards the middle--I guess they don’t call him Tokyo U’s ace for nothing, huh?” Makoto side-glanced over towards his best friend—who was still far too awe-consumed to give any sort of thoughtful response. “Mmm…”

Makoto smirked at the dumbfounded look on Sousuke’s face before turning to set his sights on Rin.

“Get set.” The entire room fell silent, as Makoto and Sousuke found themselves involuntarily holding their breath.

The horn blew.

The eight swimmers dove into the clear blue water—their bodies cutting a clear opening into the water, before extending their bodies to begin swimming their respective style. Rin wasted no time in creating a lead—his form and technique remaining perfect under the heat of competition.

Rin was swimming in the fastest heat of the 100m butterfly, and it showed—the other seven swimmers appeared almost flawless as they tried to keep up with Rin’s lead. The swimmer who had been in the fourth lane, next to Rin, was slowly closing in on the red-head. Sousuke felt his body tense as he watched Rin complete the first 50m, and swiftly maneuver his body so that he lost little to no time in turning around at the end of the pool. Sousuke noticed Rin’s pace dramatically pick-up as he closed in on the last 25m. The swimmer from Toho in lane four increased his range of motion as he tried to close in on Rin. The two appeared to be in perfect sync, when they both reached out to touch the wall.

Makoto and Sousuke swiftly turned their heads towards the scoreboard to see the results of the match.

Next to the name Matsuoka Rin was a number 1, along with a time of 0:52:75.

“He won.” The two said in unison—both staring at the scoreboard in shock.

“He finished in under 55 seconds.”

“That time’s better than some of Japan’s Olympic swimmers…” 

The two turned their heads towards one another as they stared in complete awe and disbelief.

Before coming to the event, Sousuke and Makoto knew that Rin and Haru were the aces of Tokyo U’s swim team, but they had no idea just _**how**_ good the two actually were.

“Well shit…little shark’s got quite the bite to him.” Sousuke smiled enthusiastically at the figure emerging from the fifth lane—his entire body radiating with a sense of victory.

*******

The 100m and 200m freestyle had gone similarly for Rin—placing a time of 0:49:06 in the 100, and 1:46:02 in the 200: both rivalling official Olympic times.

At the end of Rin’s 200m freestyle event, he saw the scoreboard, telling him he had placed first in all three of his heats. A large toothy grin stretched across his lips. 

His eyes immediately scanned the main floor for Haru, who greeted him with an approving smile and nod. Knowing he had swam his best, his eyes then turned towards the stands, hoping that Sousuke hadn’t grown bored after watching his third event. 

The instant his red eyes met aquamarine, his intuition told him that the taller boy hadn't taken his sea-green eyes off of him since he first entered the room. Sousuke's expression held a combination of pride, excitement, and unwavering support--a soft smile firmly etched onto his face.

Rin couldn't help but grin until it physically hurt his cheeks from smiling so intensely. Sousuke had finally seen him swim; and by the looks of it, he was more than impressed.

_Just you wait Sousuke--if you thought this was impressive, wait till you see the relay._

*******

By the time Rin had finished three of his races, Haru was just beginning his first. The stoic figure nonchalantly approached the fourth lane, stepping onto the starting block as he fixed his swimming cap over his soft, silky hair. As Haru moved to place his goggles over his eyes, he stole a brief glance toward the crowd. His heart stuttered in his chest the second his eyes met an angelic pair of green. Makoto offered Haru a radiant smile that was as captivating as a luminous sunrise—his expression holding such an array of warmth and encouragement, Haru was forced to look away before his brain short-circuited at the alluring sight.

“Swimmers take your mark.”

_Watch me, Makoto. I won’t disappoint you._

“Get set.”

_I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before._

The race had begun.

Haru skillfully arched his body as he dove into the familiar feel of the cool water. His hands extending in front of his body, as he carved an opening into the water, before pulling his body through the path he had created for himself. Haru gracefully moved his body through the water, before settling into his perfected form.

Makoto watched in complete awe at how beautiful and graceful Haru swam in the water. It was a sight unlike any he’d ever seen before. 

Despite how sensational Rin swam in the water, there was something about Haru’s elegance and mermaid-like appearance that made him standout against all the other swimmers Makoto had seen thus far. Watching Haru compete in the water was truly a breathtaking and bewitching sight.

Haru’s lead started off slow, but began to expand as he rounded back after completing the first 100m. Haru’s pace was consistent, and steady. With each 50m he completed, his pace would gradually pick up, until he came to a full-out sprint in the last 50m of his race.

There was no doubt Haru was the first to touch the wall. A bright “1” showed up next to his name on the scoreboard, accompanied with an unbeatable time of 1:45:75. 

He had beaten Rin’s time by 27 milliseconds. A bright smile formed on Haru’s lips. The stoic boy could hear Rin cursing off to the side, but at that moment, Haru had only one thought on his mind.

 _Makoto._

He immediately lifted his gaze towards the stands, hoping he had successfully captured the gentle giant’s intrigue. As soon as Haru found the pair of bright green eyes he’d been looking for, he couldn’t help but allow his smile to grow larger—causing his eyes to squint slightly from the unfamiliar feeling of his lips being stretched thin along his cheeks.

Despite the distance between the two, Haru could tell that Makoto had tears in his eyes—his cheeks dusted a faint pink due to the excitement of Haru winning his first race, and recording such a phenomenal time. Makoto wiped at his eyes, before smiling so brightly, and with such warmth and encouragement, Haru could’ve sworn he was staring straight into the sun. Their intimate moment was cut short when the speakers announced that the next race was beginning shortly. Haru lifted himself out of the pool, and made his way over to his team, who greeted him with open arms.

*******

Haru’s 400m freestyle had gone as well as his first race: placing a time of 3:46:37. Even Sousuke, despite not being one of Haru’s greatest fans, had smiled and nodded at the shorter boy in approval.

The time had finally come for the 400m medley relay. Tokyo U’s team stood in lane four, while Toho resided in lane five. The competitive atmosphere could be felt by those residing in the stands, as the two teams lined up next to each other in the order they would be competing.

The backstroke swimmers jumped into the pool first, as they prepared for the sound of the horn that would let them loose.

Sousuke and Makoto watched on intently from the stands—their own hearts beginning to race, as they remembered the excitement they once felt from swimming the relay together starting in their elementary days, and continuing until the end of high school.

_Do your best, Haru. I believe in you._

_You’ve got this, Rin. Show these punks what you’re made of._

Makoto and Sousuke hoped their silent encouragement could be felt by their two favorite swimmers.

The horn went off—causing the entire gymnasium to fill with sounds of cheers and hollers as the backstroke swimmers started the first 50m of the race. Makoto and Sousuke cheered for Tokyo’s team, as they both found themselves rising to their feet due to the over-stimulating competitive atmosphere of the room. Tokyo and Toho appeared to be neck-in-neck, as they began to form a lead by the end of the first 100m. The breaststroke swimmers jumped in next. Tokyo and Toho continued to create a gap between themselves and the rest of the competitors. As Tokyo’s breaststroke swimmer approached his remaining 50m, Rin bent over the starting block as he prepared to dive in.

“Rin, don’t forget to impress your boyfriend out there.” Haru kept his voice low, as he whispered to his best friend. Rin could feel the teasing smile on Haru’s face, causing him to smirk—the whites of his teeth gleaming with excitement. “Oh, don’t you worry about me, Haru.” 

Rin carefully watched as their teammate passed the final 25m point. He bent his knees in preparation of his dive. “I’m about to show Sousuke _**and**_ Makoto which one of us is the better swimmer.” Rin could practically feel Haru pouting behind him, as he leapt into the pool.

Rin forced his way through the water as he worked to create a slight gap between himself and the butterfly swimmer from Toho.

_I’ve got this._

Rin attempted to block out all of his anxieties and concerns, as he tried to focus solely on the water, and keeping a steady pace.

_I placed in all of my other events today, so there’s no reason for me not to now._

Rin completed his first 50m, as he maneuvered himself to swim back towards Haru, and his fellow teammates.

_I’m not in this alone. I have Haru and my other teammates cheering me on, and swimming with me._

Rin could finally feel a slight gap forming between himself and the swimmer from Toho. If he could gain just a little more ground, he could almost guarantee Haru a smooth victory.

_And Sousuke’s here…_

Rin felt a sudden surge of energy course through his body, as he increased his pace.

_He came to watch me. And I’ll be **damned** if I don’t put on one hell of a performance._

Rin closed in on the remaining 25m as he watched Haru settle into his diving stance.

_Let’s do this, Haru! Show them what we’re all about!_

As soon as Rin finished his thought, Haru dove over his head, and perfectly plunged through the water.

Rin smiled brightly as he noticed Haru jumped before Toho’s freestyle swimmer—meaning Rin had been successful in creating a slight gap between the two teams.

 _It’s all up to you now, Haru._ Rin smiled confidently as Haru retreated further across the pool towards his first 50m mark.

Makoto and Sousuke were tightly gripping onto one another’s wrists as they held their breath, watching in anticipation as Haru slowly but surely secured Tokyo’s victory over Toho.

Haru closed his eyes as he allowed himself to become one with the water—accepting its presence, and allowing it to wash out all other sounds in the room.

_Last stretch…I can feel the swimmer’s presence next to me…_

Haru pushed himself further as he started the 50m back towards his teammates.

_He’s about to use the last of his reserve to close the distance between us…I can’t let that happen._

Sure enough, Toho’s freestyle swimmer fiercely closed in on Haru, causing the crowd to roar in shock and a dreading sense of suspense.

_No. I will not lose. Not with my team relying on me, and Makoto supporting me. I won’t let anyone come near me._

Haru surged through the water, making incredible time as he closed in on the remaining 15m.

“HARUKA!” Rin bellowed out to his best friend, giving the freestyle swimmer the last rush of energy he needed to touch the wall first, clocking in Tokyo U with a relay time of 3:35:02.

Cheers reverberated throughout the stadium. Rin, along with the rest of Tokyo U’s swim team, ran to pull Haru out of the water, and into a group hug. Whoops and hollers erupted from the group of boys, as their coach fondly watched them from the sidelines.

Makoto and Sousuke wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders as they cheered loudly for Rin and Haru’s incredible victory. The bartenders were completely awestruck by the two swimmer’s amazing athleticism and skilled performance.

Makoto and Sousuke watched on affectionately as Tokyo’s swim team proceeded to crowd and fawn over their dynamic duo.

*******

"Yo. You did well out there." Sousuke extended his arm and curled his fingers into a fist.

Rin stared at Sousuke for a brief moment, drinking in the presence and approval of his favorite bartender, before flashing him a toothy grin.

"Ha! I told you I wouldn't disappoint!"

Rin outstretched his arm as he indulged Sousuke in a fist bump. The two stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before chuckling softly.

Makoto walked up from behind Sousuke--his eyes immediately falling upon his favorite swimmer.

"Ahh, Haru!" Makoto quickly shuffled past his best friend until he was standing directly in front of the shorter boy.

"You were amazing out there, Haru! You really are the best in the water—hee hee!" Makoto gave one of his infamous smiles as he slightly tilted his head to the side, allowing his eyes to close in a warm expression.

Haru turned his head aside as a light blush dusted his features. "It was nothing, really."

"Hmm? But your relay with Rin beat Toho by two seconds! And in your individual events, you had no competition—it was amazing!"

Haru's blush deepened from the slew of compliments coming from the man who had stolen his affection.

"It's not a big deal..."

Rin snickered as he turned his attention to the two. "Oi, Haru, you were **_really_** fired up today--you may have even beat some of your personal bests. Don’t tell me you've been holding back on us all this time."

Rin sent Haru a devilish grin, as he was fully aware of the reason Haru had swam so well.

Haru whipped his head around to glare daggers at his comrade. Sousuke smirked as he realized that Rin was trying to coyly expose his best friend’s true feelings for the gentle brunette.

Makoto, however, continued to remain blissfully unaware to the entire situation.

"Woah! No way, Haru! You might have beaten some of your previous bests!? That's amazing! We should definitely celebrate yours and Rin’s victories today!" Makoto's smile was stunning and mesmerizing--causing the three other boys to smile at his enthusiasm, and silently agree to all celebrate together.

*******

The four boys headed towards the exit of the gymnasium—Rin and Sousuke choosing to trail slightly behind Haru and Makoto. The group had decided to go to a nearby ramen shop, where the rest of Tokyo U's swim team was headed to celebrate.

Sousuke and Rin watched on in amusement as Makoto and Haru continued to steal affectionate glances at one another.

"So, you finally figure out what Haru's intentions are with my best friend?" Sousuke turned his head towards Rin, revealing a playful smile.

"I did--you find out Makoto's?"

Sousuke shifted his gaze back towards the two lovebirds in question. "Oh, I've known for a while."

" ** _HUUUH!?_** You have!? Then why the hell didn't you tell me!"

Sousuke chuckled as Rin continued to gawk at him.

"...you're more perceptive than you let on, aren't you?" Rin slightly pouted at the taller boy.

Sousuke stilled his laughing fit, as he turned to send Rin a wink—eliciting a slight blush from the shorter boy.

"I've known ever since Haru and I had that stare-down almost three months ago--but I'm not one to out someone's feelings: that's their decision to make when they're ready--so I've kept it to myself."

"The hell—you’ve known for that long!? Geeze..."

The two turned to watch as their best friends continued to live in their own private world: thoroughly enjoying being in one another's accepting and comforting presence.

A soft smile spread along Rin's lips. "How long do you think it will take them to finally confess?"

Sousuke grinned as he watched the genuine excitement and adoration that poured from Makoto's gaze as he interacted with the stoic boy.

"They may need us to help give them a slight push..."

The two turned to look at one another, before a slew of giggles slipped past their lips at the shared understanding of the complete and utter density of their irreplaceable best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Next chapter:**
> 
>  
> 
> Rin makes his way back to Sousuke's apartment, and even makes it into his bedroom...
> 
> Also, get ready for some jealous Haru, as our OT4, along with Kisumi, enjoy a friendly game of soccer ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to fangirl with me at right---meow.tumblr.com :3 
> 
> ALSO, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO LEAVE KUDOS/COMMENTS X3 YOU ARE ALL PRECIOUS AND ADORABLE AND I WANT TO SHOWER YOU ALL IN ADORABLE KOHARU MEWLS AND NUZZLES X3 You are all wonderful, and very much appreciated :3 <3


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Haru and Kisumi interact for the first time; Makoto's competitive spirit comes out; High Speed! 2 boys Asahi and Ikuya, along with Samezuka boys Uozumi and Minami, enter the fray; Haru loses his cool; and Sousuke introduces Rin to his bedroom...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm not sure how it happened, but there's an array of platonic KisuHaru, SouHaru, MakoRin, etc. in this chapter--so multi-shippers, enjoy ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Mel AKA mlim8 surprised me with some BEAUTIFUL fanart she drew for this fic here: http://mlim8.tumblr.com/post/121153087953/chibi-requests-part-one 
> 
> If you haven't checked out her sourin and makoharu doujins, I highly recommend it!!!! ^_^ She is the biggest sweetheart, and incredibly talented!!! :3

It had been four months since a green-eyed angel had awoken a desire Haru once thought to be dormant.

Sixteen weeks had passed since Rin earned his endearing nickname of “little shark.”

One-hundred and twenty-two days was all it took for the two swimmers to completely fall under the intoxicating and alluring spell of two incredibly handsome bartenders.

 

Another week of class had come to an end, and the four boys agreed to meet at the weekly soccer pick-up game on Saturday.

Makoto and Sousuke both had the afternoon off, and Rin and Haru were free from swim team duties. Ever since Rin’s first soccer game, he eagerly returned every Saturday—his phenomenal athleticism and spunk greatly invigorating Sousuke, and energizing his new friend, Kisumi. Rin had quickly gained the acceptance and approval of all the weekly regulars—including Makoto and Sousuke’s friends from high school, Minami and Uozumi.

Haru, on the other hand, had finally agreed to attend his first pick-up game. Despite Rin’s unfaltering attempts to invite Haru along, the stoic boy always refused—as if he were waiting for the _proper_ invitation before going to test his soccer skills. Sure enough, all it took was one timid request from Haru’s favorite tender-hearted bartender for him to passively respond with, “Only if I have time.”

Rin had slept over at Haru’s after their extended practice Friday night for two reasons: One, because Haru lived closer to Tokyo U and offered to cook dinner; and two, to ensure that Haru showed up at the pick-up game the following afternoon, so he could thoroughly kick his ass.

“You nervous I’m gonna show you up in front of your boyfriend?” Rin turned to flash a devious smirk at his best friend. Haru furrowed his eyebrows—his expression clearly unamused. “You nervous of crying in front of Sousuke again after I win?”

Rin’s face flushed in shock as he gaped at his greatest teammate and rival. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU—I DIDN’T CRY! I JUST TEARED UP A LITTLE!”

“You cried.”

“Tch, asshole…” The two walked in silence for several moments: Haru trying to hide the smirk forcing its way onto his lips, and Rin pouting as he glared off to the side.

“I should’ve known all it’d take to get you to come to one of these things was for Makoto to bat his pretty little eyelashes at you.” Despite the very-apparent pout still etched onto his lips, a mischievous playfulness was beginning to stir under the surface.

Haru’s head quickly whipped around towards the red-head.

“Actually, this could come in handy: anytime I need you to do something, I’ll just have Makoto ask you.”

“Leave Makoto out of this.” Haru’s body tensed slightly—his eyes glaring daggers at his teammate.

“Hah, relax! I’m just messing with you.” Rin flashed his rival a playful smile in reassurance. However, Haru’s quick reactions were far too entertaining to pass up.

“He really does have pretty eyes, doesn’t he?” Rin’s devilish grin stretched to his cheeks as he anxiously anticipated his friend’s response.

“Stop. You sound like a dirty old man.”

Rin’s mouth dropped, appalled. “HUUUH!? I DO NOT! HOW THE CRAP DID THAT SOUND PERVERTED!?”

“Anything that comes out of your mouth sounds indecent.”

“Tch! The hell—it does not! You’re just overly sensitive when it comes to him!”

“Perhaps…either way, you’re not allowed to look at his eyes anymore.”

“ _HUUUH!?_ ” Rin’s head spun around to stare in disbelief at his best friend.

Haru sighed. “Trust me—I’m doing you a favor. Anytime you see something you like, you get this stupid look on your face where your mouth hangs open like a deer caught in headlights.”

“ _WHAT!?_ I do not! When do I ever look like that!?”

Haru hesitated, as if to take a moment of great consideration before responding. “When you look at a pool; when you see your swim time; when you’re watching Kagami or Aomine play basketball; whenever you see Sousuke--”

“Alright, Alright! I get it! Sheesh…Hey, wait—when do I ever look like that around Sousuke!?”

“Every time we walk into the bar, as soon as you see him, you look like you’ve gone brain-dead.”

Rin’s face instantly flushed. “I DO NOT!”

“You do. I’ll take a picture next time to prove it.”

“Screw you—I’m gonna start documenting how much you drool every time Makoto bends over behind the bar.”

A tiny smirk tugged at the edge of Haru’s lips. “Fine by me—I’ll tell Sousuke that you tried to look up what type of cologne he wears.”

Rin appeared taken aback, as his face turned a dark crimson. “THE FUCK!? When did you have time to go through my search history!?”

Haru released an exasperated sigh. “Idiot…were you really that worn out after practice yesterday? You searched for it on my laptop.”

“Oh…”

The two glanced at each other for a brief moment, before the sound of genuine laughter filled the air between them.

***

Sousuke and Makoto had met up for a late breakfast before heading to their weekly soccer scrimmage.

“I’m glad you’ve had the past few Saturday afternoons off. It’s not the same without you there—plus, I can tell that Rin likes playing with you.”

A gentle smile formed in Makoto’s eyes—the skin around the edges of his forest green hues crinkling. “Me too, it’s been a great stress reliever! Not to mention it’s given me a chance to get to know Rin a little better.”

An affectionate smile tugged at Sousuke’s lips in response to hearing his little shark’s name. “I’m really happy about that too—he likes when you two are on the same team. I think your tenacious spirit fires him up a bit.”

“Oh! Really? You think he likes playing with me?” Makoto leaned in closer across the table—his eyes exuding excitement.

“Definitely. Heh, I’ll never forget the look on his face when he first saw you steal the ball from Kisumi and make a goal off of it—your competitive side does tend to catch people off guard.”

Makoto’s cheeks dusted a faint pink as he frantically waved his hands out in front of him. “Ahh, does it really!? Is it too much!? I try not to be overly competitive, but I guess when I’m around so many great athletes, I can’t help it…”

Sousuke chuckled softly. “Nah, you’re fine—by the way, speaking of Kisumi, did you give Haruka a heads up about him?” Sousuke’s tone and expression took on a more serious tone—completely shifting the atmosphere between the two friends.

Makoto stared ahead blankly. “Huh? Kisumi? What about him?”

Sousuke sighed as he placed his palm against his forehead. “Kisumi always hangs all over newcomers; he treats them like shiny new objects he can’t stop touching or playing with—and from what little I know of Haruka, he’s not the type to enjoy strangers hanging all over him…Not to mention Kisumi—”

Realization suddenly flashed through Makoto’s eyes. “Wa—wait! You think Kisumi will bother Haru? Ahh, maybe I should text him and—” Makoto reached for his phone—stopping when Sousuke suddenly reached across the table to grab his hand.

“Wait, Makoto! I’m not done yet.” Makoto appeared stupefied by his friend’s sudden actions, but chose to remain silent.

“About Kisumi…remember when you brought along one of your classmates last year? Kisumi wouldn’t lay off of him once he found out _**you**_ were the one who invited him.”

Makoto looked at Sousuke with uncertainty. “Huh? But…why would he act differently around my friends?”

A pained sigh escaped Sousuke’s lips—he closed his eyes in disbelief. “Makoto, I love you, but sometimes you’re too dense for your own good…”

Makoto’s face furrowed in puzzlement. “Ehh? Wait, what am I missing?”

Sousuke slid his hand down his face in frustration. “Makoto. Kisumi gets jealous when you bring other people around him. He doesn’t like to share your attention with strangers— _especially_ strangers you’ve continued to speak so highly of.”

Makoto visibly flinched in response to his best friend’s words. “Ehh!? He does? But…why me? Why not you, too? Didn’t you say he was pretty normal around Rin? I don’t get it…why would he be jealous of Haru but not Rin?”

Sousuke stared daggers at his best friend, until he resolved to lower his head in defeat. “Makoto—it’s that blissfully unaware nature of yours that’s gonna get you in trouble someday.”

****

***

****

**Good morning, Haru!! ~(=^･ω･^)ﾉI’m excited for you to meet everyone today! Hopefully we’ll get placed on the same team ^_^**

Haru smiled at his phone screen, before tucking it safely into his athletic bag. He and Rin were approaching the Kemigawa sports ground. The two began walking towards a group of students stretching and engaging in warm-up passes.

Rin’s face lit up as soon as his eyes fell upon a tall boy with piercing lavender eyes. “Yo, Kisumi!” 

The tall boy swiftly turned at the sound of his name—his face instantly breaking into a contagious smile as he ran towards the red-head.

“Rin! You ready to continue our winning streak?” Kisumi’s almond-shaped eyes slanted into a coy expression as he wrapped his arm around the red-head’s shoulders.

“Like you have to ask…Oh! By the way, this is Haru, the guy I was telling you about!” Rin turned his head towards his teammate’s direction—allowing Kisumi a clear view of the aloof newcomer.

Haru turned his gaze from the field towards the two—in an instant, a bed of fluffy pink hair invaded his view, as he felt the sensation of a strong arm being slung heavily across his slender shoulders.

“Ahh~ so you’re Rin-Rin’s best friend, huh?” Kisumi smiled brightly at the shorter boy—a glint of mischief dancing in his lustrous eyes.

_Rin’s **my** best friend--you have no right referring to him so informally._

Haru could only manage a scowl in response. The pink-haired boy appeared unfazed—his smile dazzling, causing his eyes to crinkle along the edges.

“Just last week I started inviting my two best friends to come play! They’re on Tokyo’s swim team—you know Ikuya Kirishima and Asahi Shiina?”

Haru’s ears perked at the names of two of his closest comrades. _Those two are friends with this guy? Were they drunk when they met him?_

“Anyways, Makoto’s told me a lot about you—you’re also on the swim team, right? I’m on the basketball team here! Us Tokyo U athletes should stick together, don’t you think?” Kisumi winked at the shorter boy—tilting his head slightly in order to send Haru a playful look.

Haru tensed under the weight of Kisumi’s muscular arm.

_Get your arm off of me._

_Stop touching me._

_Why are you still touching me…_

The taller boy seemed to take notice to the newcomer’s discomfort, as he slowly retracted his arm.

“Ahh, sorry, Haru. You don’t like being touched, do you? Mako warned me not to invade your personal space—I really should listen to him more, hee hee~” Kisumi tilted his head cutely to the side—his cheeks dusting a slight pink as the word _‘Mako’_ slipped past his smooth lips.

_Makoto’s **my** crush. So quit talking about him so fondly…and wipe that dreamy look off of your face, you pea-brained halfwit. _

Haru felt his face heat in a combination of anger and embarrassment. 

Why did he feel the need to become so possessive of those he cared about? He knew he was acting childish towards Kisumi, but the guy rubbed him the wrong way. For some reason, the bubbly boy stirred up his greatest insecurity.

Haru was used to losing the relationships he deeply cared about. And from the string of losses he’d endured, he developed a suffocating dread of abandonment. Ever since he’d developed the fear, Haru tended to become overly attached and protective of the relationships he deemed of high importance in his life. 

_I don’t want to lose them…I don’t want them to leave me._

“Haru? Is everything okay?” Haru could’ve sworn he heard Makoto’s voice nearby, but he was far too enveloped in the thoughts stirred by his most prominent trepidation to notice.

_I don’t want to lose Makoto._

“Ahh, Kisumi! What did you say to him!? Haruuuu~” Makoto’s words beckoned Haru back to the present moment—the inner workings of his mind brought to a sudden halt the second his bright blue eyes met Makoto’s concerned gaze. 

The gentle giant’s face instantly softened. “Haaah, I was worried there for a second!” Makoto and Haru stared into one another’s eyes—a mutual sense of relief and reassurance forming between the two.

“Mako-chan! Why do you always assume the worst from me? I was just introducing myself!” Kisumi playfully drooped his head in defeat.

“Ahh, sorry, Kisumi! I didn’t meant to come off so harsh.” Makoto gently patted Kisumi on the back in reconciliation.

The green-eyed boy shifted his gaze back to his favorite swimmer. “It’s good to see you, Haru! The past few weeks have been really fun with Rin and Sousuke, but we were all hoping you’d be able to come too!”

Haru nodded slightly—far too captivated by the kind-hearted and energetic aura exuding from Makoto’s sunny disposition.

“I’m really glad you came, Haru.” Makoto’s eyes shone with adoration as he smiled brightly at the shorter boy—causing Haru’s breath to escape his lungs, leaving him incapable of responding to the cheery boy.

“Alright you two, enough star gazing! Let’s join up with Rin and the others to figure out what team is gonna dominate today!” Kisumi jumped into view, as he wrapped a protective arm around Makoto’s shoulders—but not before sending Haru a coy smile.

“Ahh, right! Are you ready, Haru?”

A soft smile teased at the corner of Haru’s lips as he nodded in affirmation. Makoto wasn’t the only one who had been looking forward to today’s match.

***

After a quick vote by the regular attendees, Makoto and Sousuke were deemed the team captains.

“All right, everyone! Let’s get into two lines, and start-up our usual warm-up drills!” Makoto’s voice carried across the field, calling all players to attention. 

Makoto turned towards Haru, tilting his head to the side as he smiled encouragingly. “What do you say we run a quick lap before joining the others?”

Haru’s eyes shone brightly as he nodded in affirmation—the two quickly taking off across the field, side by side.

As the group began to shuffle into two lines, Sousuke reached out towards Rin to hold him back.

“What is it, Sousuke?”

A flash of amusement mixed with a hint of concern coursed through Sousuke’s expression.

“Just out of curiosity, is Haru the jealous type, by chance?”

Rin snickered in response. “HA! Seriously? That’s like asking if Haru’s the type to avoid the water at all costs, or dive into it headfirst!”

A deep sigh swept past Sousuke’s lips. “Well then this should be interesting…”

Rin turned questioningly towards the taller boy. “Huh? How so?”

“Kisumi has been harboring a bit of a schoolboy crush on Makoto for the past two years.”

Rin whipped his head around—his expression appearing as if Sousuke had just dropped a colossal bombshell onto his unsuspecting ears. “ ** _HUUUH!?_** You mean Kisumi’s gay?” 

“Not exactly, he’s bi.”

The red-head’s face softened as he reveled in the new piece of information. “Wait, really? So he’s just like me…”

**_SHIT!_ **

Rin could feel his body temperature rising as his entire face grew a dangerous shade of red.

_**FUCK!** Did I seriously just out myself!? DAMMIT! This isn’t how I wanted him to find out my sexuality! Shit…will he think it’s weird I like both men and women? _

Rin prayed that by some off chance, Sousuke hadn’t heard the last part of his response. He cautiously lifted his gaze to see if his favorite bartender had turned to gawk at him after hearing his latest comment.

_Maybe the wind carried my voice…maybe he didn’t hear me…or maybe he didn’t put two-and-two together and realize what I meant…_

As soon as his eyes met a pair of sea-green, his hopes were instantly dashed.

An amused and excited expression with a hint of mischief danced through Sousuke’s eyes. “So you’re bisexual, huh? Good to know.” He winked at the shorter boy, before turning towards their fellow comrades.

“Oi! Kisumi and Haruka, you two are on my team! Makoto, you’re with Rin!”

“Aaahhh~ But I wanted to be on Mako-chan’s team!” Kisumi wailed as he pouted his soft, pink lips at his friend.

“And I didn’t want to be on yours either, but seeing as Rin’s been stuck with you every week since he started coming, I figured he could use a break.” Sousuke smiled playfully towards Kisumi—showing he held no malice behind his teasing words.

“Noooo~ you’re taking _both_ Rin and Makoto away from me!? You’re the worst, Sou!” 

The brooding team captain laughed in response. “Sorry, Kisumi. Maybe next week you’ll have better luck.” Sousuke turned towards Rin, dropping his voice low enough so no one could overhear them.

“Kisumi can get a bit overly friendly, and I don’t want him provoking Haruka. I’ll keep a close eye on them to make sure things go smoothly.” 

“R-right! Got it!” Rin was far too frazzled by the suggestive wink Sousuke had given him to concentrate on anything else. 

_He seemed happy about my sexuality. Does this mean I have a chance? Could Sousuke be into guys, too? Could he actually be into me?_

Rin’s crimson blush seemed to have seeped into his skin and taken permanent residence on his once-porcelain white skin.

Thankfully for the red-head, his best friend was too distracted by the fact he wouldn’t be on Makoto’s team to take the opportunity to tease him relentlessly for the stupefied look etched onto his face.

Haru frowned at Sousuke, discontent with how he had taken the liberty to decide the teams.

“Sousuke. I can understand Rin’s case, but why does that mean I have to be on your team?” Haru put forth no effort in hiding his very apparent disdain for having to be on the same team as the overly stoic bartender.

“This is your first game, so you don’t know any of the other guys yet. I figured playing against the two you know best might spark your competitive spirit.” Sousuke couldn’t help but smirk at the shorter boy.

_That and it will hopefully keep you from tearing Kisumi limb-from-limb…_

Haru growled as he turned his head aside in frustration. He had been looking forward to playing soccer with Makoto and Rin. And while he had no issues playing opposite Rin, he had wanted to play alongside Makoto, and work together to crush their two best friends. 

However, he had been paired on the same team as the latter, and Haru was anything but thrilled about his current predicament. On top of that, he had been paired with the touchy-feely cotton-candy haired boy who seemed to lack any concept of personal space—and from what little interaction he had with Kisumi so far, he quickly concluded he could do without his flamboyant presence.

And it wasn’t a secret that Sousuke wasn’t exactly his favorite person either…

“Ahh, don’t worry, Haru! Sousuke’s a really good teammate! With him and Kisumi on your side, you might still have a chance of beating Rin and I.”

Haru’s head whipped around to stare at Makoto in surprise.

_Is he getting cocky about this set-up?_

Makoto met Haru’s gaze with a slight smirk—his eyes brimming with confidence.

“And since this is your first time playing with us, I’ll try to go easy on you.” Makoto winked at Haru before turning towards the rest of the guys, and along with Sousuke, chose the remaining members of their respective teams.

Haru’s skin instantly turned the same color his best friend had been sporting just moments ago. 

_He winked at me…Makoto **winked** at me…he even taunted me._

A bright, determined grin stretched across Haru’s lips.

_You think I won’t be able to hold my own against you, Makoto? I’ll prove to you that I’m not fragile—I’ll show you just how aggressive I can be._

“Yo~hooo! Haruuu! We’re deciding the starting line-up, come on!” Kisumi bounced on the pads of his feet as he motioned for Haru to quickly join the rest of their recently chosen team.

Haru slowly turned his body towards Kisumi and the others—his gaze still lingering on the muscled back of his main competition, before finally moving to join his teammates.

****

***

****

Haru concluded that there must be a god somewhere, as Makoto’s team had been determined to play “skins,” while Sousuke’s would be playing “shirts.”

As soon as the decision had been made, Makoto’s team reached for their shirts as they swiftly pulled them overhead, before discarding them off along the sidelines.

Haru subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Makoto’s chiseled abs, jutted hipbones, and strong pectorals that seemed to bulge out at him. He watched the way Makoto’s seasoned muscles worked and flexed in his forearms, biceps, and triceps as he pulled his shirt overhead, and tossed it aside. He continued to stare as Makoto turned around to face his teammates: giving Haru a clear view of his wide, muscular and defined back—Haru’s eyes became captivated by a drop of sweat that trailed from Makoto’s neck, down his spine, towards the two dimples on his lower back, until it dipped below Makoto’s waistband, out of sight.

Haru remained blissfully unaware of how obviously he was staring, until Kisumi’s high-pitched whining interrupted his deep concentration on memorizing every inch of Makoto’s torso.

“Ahhh~ But it’s so hot today! I was hoping I’d get to play skins…” Kisumi shut his eyes in defiance as he hung his head in defeat. Sousuke chuckled at the childness of his friend. “Please, you have no right to complain—you’ve played skins the past three weeks in a row—besides, it’s about time you stopped blinding all of us with your pasty-ass skin.”

Both teams roared in laughter at Sousuke’s comment—the pink-haired boy appearing utterly horrified by his remark.

“S-Sousuke! I thought we were friends! How could you say such nasty things?” The energetic boy flung himself onto Sousuke’s arm—gripping onto him tightly as he proceeded to whine and reject Asahi’s remark on his skin being so pale that it reflected the sun’s rays.

“Hee hee~ All right, everyone—let’s leave Kisumi alone! We only have the field reserved for two hours, after all. So let’s make the most of our time!” Taking on a captain-like aura, both teams turned to nod in approval at Makoto’s words.

“Sounds good. Shirts! Huddle up!” Sousuke called to his teammates, as those who were on the “skins” team quickly turned towards Makoto for direction.

“Alright Makoto! What’s the game plan? There’s no way in hell I’m losing to Haru or Sousuke!” Rin placed an affirmative hand on the captain’s shoulder—non-verbally communicating to the taller boy that he fully trusted his ability to pull-off a victory for their team.

The green-eyed boy smiled back at his trusted teammate. “Don’t worry, Rin. I have no intention of losing today.”

****

***

****

“Waaah, but _I_ wanted to go up against RinRin! How come Haru gets to be paired up with him?” Kisumi’s luscious lips turned into an adorable pout, which to his misfortune, had no effect on Sousuke. 

“Sorry, Kisumi. But Rin and Haru are good friends and rivals, so I think Haru will play his best against him. Likewise, I’ll be going against Makoto. Only a handful of guys have ever come close to really defending and offending against him—so if we want any hope of winning today, I’m gonna have to be his main opponent.”

Kisumi’s shoulders slumped forward as he released a drawn out sigh of disapproval. “I hear ya, Sou, but still—it’s not fair how you always get to monopolize Makoto!” Haru couldn’t help but smirk at Kisumi’s words. So there _was_ something the two could agree on…

Sousuke gave Kisumi a cautious scowl, resulting in the enthusiastic boy receding his initial protest. “Fine, fine…I’ll go along with your plan.”

Sousuke sighed in relief. _Good…hopefully this way I can keep Haru and Kisumi apart and civil. Plus, neither one of them should have a chance to come into contact with Makoto, and start some childish love battle over winning his attention._

Sousuke turned to peer over his shoulder at his best friend. _You sure are stirring up quite the spectacle today, aren’t you?_ A playful smile stretched across his lips before turning to fix his gaze back onto his teammates. “Okay, everyone. Don’t forget our secret play—let’s win this!”

****

***

****

The two teams set themselves up on the field in their respective positions. Haru and Rin were playing as wing-backs, the position that required the most running, and tended to be the most physically demanding position. Likewise, Sousuke and Makoto were positioned as the central midfielders—the position that required a great deal of tact, skill, athleticism, and awareness.

Kisumi had been positioned as a wide midfielder—a position he continued to prove he was meant for. He truly was a star winger—having great field vision, flexibility in his maneuverability and tactics, and precise passing and receiving abilities. 

Much to Haru’s surprise, he had come to learn that Kisumi was known for having more assists than any of the other players combined; he was the epitome of a team player.

“Yo, Haru. Because it’s your first time, I’ll give you a tip: don’t let your guard down around Makoto.”

Haru turned to stare inquisitively at his rival. “What’re you talking about?”

Rin snorted, showing off his sharp teeth. “You really have no idea, do you? When I first played against Makoto, I thought he’d be a giant softy. I figured he’d just want everyone to have fun and play half-heartedly. I had no idea that he’d actually turnout to be the most competitive little shit on the field.”

Haru’s eyes grew wide. Makoto? _His_ Makoto? The guy who stopped to pet stray animals—whose warm smile lit up a room? _That_ Makoto was capable of being a fierce and intimidating athlete?

Haru felt a jolt of electricity rush towards his loins. This was a sight he _definitely_ wanted to see…

“Don’t worry about me, Rin. Just remember what I told you earlier—no tears after this game is over.”

Rin stared aghast at his best friend. Haru turned his head towards Takuya Uozumi and Kazuki Minami, the wing-backs standing across the circle from them, unable to hide the smile that stretched along his lips. It took a moment for Rin to regain his composure, before he clenched his jaw and turned to face the circle. “Fuck you.”

Haru snorted, before watching as the soccer ball was officially set into play.

****

***

****

Haru’s breathing had turned ragged—the intensity of the match, along with the extreme athleticism required to keep up with everyone, was proving to push Haru towards his limits. He was impressed by the stamina and teamwork shown by the group of athletes. Despite not being an actual university team or club, the group of boys had clearly developed a tight bond. Haru found himself yearning to become a part of that bond—feeling drawn towards the genuine comradery and sense of joy playing together seemed to bring to the group of athletes.

“Yo, Haruka. You’re doing well. If you need a break at any point, don’t be afraid to ask.” Sousuke lightly and very swiftly patted the first timer on the back. Haru immediately tensed under his touch. “I’m fine. I can keep playing.” 

Sousuke briefly turned to stare at the stoic boy—his eyes appearing to examine his shorter teammate’s current condition to find if there was any validity to his retort.

“Alright, good. Because in order to pull-off our secret play, we’ll need you in peak condition.”

“I know. I haven’t forgotten.” The two continued to stare into each other’s eyes—waiting to see which one of them would yield first. 

“Good. Try not to get too distracted when the time comes—I know there’s a rather _alluring_ sight on the skins team, but remember to stay focused on the goal at hand.” Sousuke smirked at the shorter boy—pleased by the way Haru’s cheeks dusted a faint pink in response to his teasing words.

“Maybe you should take your own advice—Makoto wouldn’t have made that last shot if you hadn’t been so preoccupied watching Rin adjust his drawstrings.” 

Sousuke’s smirk only grew larger. “Hmm…perhaps it would’ve been better if we had played skins; then _they’d_ be the one’s struggling to keep focus.”

Haru mentally scolded himself for being unable to keep a smile from stretching along his lips. “True--we could’ve used Kisumi to blind them long enough to get a few goals in.”

A genuine, bellowing laugh soared from Sousuke’s lips. “You know, Nanase. You’re not as bad as I thought.”

“And I find your existence only slightly intolerable.”

For the first time since the two had met four months ago, they shared a mutual smile.

****

***

****

The second half of the game had begun, and it took every ounce of Sousuke’s athleticism to stop Makoto from turning the game completely one-sided; the gentle giant truly proved to be a whole other animal when his competitive spirit came out.

And today, Makoto had a particularly good reason to want to play at his best.

Sensing Sousuke’s apprehension and exhaustion, Kisumi swiftly maneuvered his way towards his teammate, setting up a two-person barrier of defense around Makoto.

“Kisumi! Nice of you to join us.” Makoto smiled at the pink-haired boy—his eyes brimming with determination. “Too bad you’re just a second too late…” 

As soon as the words slipped past his lips, Makoto swiftly rolled off of Sousuke’s body, and made a beeline towards the goal. Catching the direction of his movement, Kisumi lunged towards Makoto, resulting in the two colliding on top of one another.

“Oof!” The two tumbled several feet, before ending up sprawled across one another. Makoto blinked in shock, before processing what had happened. A bright, childlike laugh escaped past Makoto’s lips. Kisumi, also shocked by the sudden impact, began giggling as he laid strewn across Makoto’s large body.

“Geeze, Mako! Running into you is like hitting a brick wall—what the heck kind of instant ramen have you been eating!?” Makoto only laughed harder in response.

Sousuke smiled as he shook his head. It amused him to watch as Makoto turned from an assertive, competitive opponent one second, to his usual brimming with warmth, gentle self the next. He was truly something.

Rin watched on with a smile from the center line of the field. “Oi! Would you two idiots quit messing around? Some of us came to play a game of soccer!” 

“Sorry, sorry! My bad everyone!” Kisumi scratched at the back of his head playfully as he stuck out his tongue and winked towards Rin and the rest of the players. 

_Get off of him. Stop it. Why are you still laying on top of him? Get. Up. Now._

Haru was fuming. How dare Kisumi collide with Makoto. How dare he cause him to fall. How dare he lay there, sprawled out on top of Makoto, without a care in the world. It was bad enough hearing his slew of “Mako-chan’s” and “Mako’s,” but seeing him sprawled physically on top of his favorite bartender was the last straw.

He _**hated**_ Kisumi Shigino.

Taking notice of Haru’s clear disapproval towards the current situation, Sousuke rushed over to help carefully lift Kisumi off of Makoto’s wide body, before reaching out his hand to help his muscular best friend off the ground. 

The pink-haired boy smiled endearingly at the group. “Sorry, everyone! Let’s get back to it, yeah?” 

“Sounds good. Let’s start it back up!” Sousuke smirked at his enthusiastic teammate before turning to walk back to his original positon on the field. _You little shit. I bet that was the highlight of your week._

****

***

****

Since Kisumi and Makoto’s collision, the game had carried on smoothly with little interruptions. Haru, however, could not get the image of the two intertwined out of his head.

_Get it together. It’s over. Calm down. Don’t lose it in front of Makoto…breathe._

Haru attempted to calm himself down, but to no avail. Anytime he felt his heart start to regulate to a steady beat, the pink-haired demon would rear his infuriating, cotton-candy head, and Haru’s heartbeat would become erratic once more.

Haru currently had possession of the ball, and was maneuvering down the field to pass it off to his teammate, Minami.

Rin, having developed a great sense of field vision, noticed that Minami was headed towards Haru’s direction in preparation of receiving. “Makoto! Block Minami!” 

Catching on to the play about to be made, Makoto sprinted towards Minami’s position on the field. Likewise, Kisumi also noted the situation and dashed towards Haru in hopes of helping to ensure the successfully transition of the ball between his two teammates.

“Haru! Use me!” Kisumi positioned himself perfectly for Haru to use as a “pick,” to get Rin off of his side, and allow Haru to roll off of his teammate and become one step closer to Minami. And while “picks” were not a play used on soccer fields, being a member of the basketball team, Kisumi enjoyed blending his two favorite sports by bringing some of his favorite moves from the court to the field.

Haru was quickly approaching the basketball star—his vision turning red.

_I don’t need your help. I don’t need your charity. Just stay away from me._

Haru utilized Kisumi’s pick, but all-too forcibly as he rolled off of him: causing the pink-haired boy to lose his balance and harshly fall against the ground.

Haru quickly passed the ball to Minami, before turning back towards Kisumi—his eyes suddenly growing wide. Kisumi was staring up at him with a pained expression—his eyes wide like a puppy who had been kicked by its owner.

“Shit, Haru…” Rin kneeled down towards Kisumi, brushing away some of the rubble that had cut againast his skin.

“S-sorry, Kisumi…” Haru lowered his head in shame. How could he have lost his cool like that? Why did he physically hurt the taller boy? He hadn’t meant to, but that didn’t excuse his aggressive behavior. Makoto would surely hate him now…he shouldn’t have come today.

_I shouldn’t have come._

_He’ll leave me just like everyone else._

“Kisumi! Are you okay!? Haru, what happened?” Makoto called out to the two as he and Sousuke quickly ran to their position—the game having come to a halt after Kisumi took a harsh fall. 

The gentle giant’s expression pained as he observed Kisumi’s roughened state. His knee was bleeding, and his outer thigh had been cut up by the roughness of the field. Sousuke looked on apprehensively, internally scolding himself for not being able to keep the two from causing a scene.

Makoto quickly turned towards Haru—his eyes pleading for an answer—an explanation as to how this could’ve happened.

“I…I…” Haru lowered his head, his pupils blown wide as he struggled to form a coherent response to Makoto’s inquisitive gaze. How could he? He had messed up. He messed up _bad._

“Ahh~ Don’t frown, Mako-chan! That look doesn’t suit you.” Makoto, Haru, Sousuke and Rin turned to stare at the fluffy mess of pink-hair, now sitting upright.

“I lost my footing when I tried to set-up that pick—it’s not Haru’s fault I fell, I should’ve been quicker and set myself up properly before calling for him to use me!” Kisumi smiled brightly at the group of boys who had gathered around him.

“Kisumi…” Makoto’s eyes closed slightly as he took in the battered sight of his friend.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! What’s a few tiny scrapes? I’m a-okay! So let’s keep going—I have no intentions of letting you win this week, Mako!” Kisumi smiled reassuringly at the muscular boy—his face hiding no malice, no pain, no anything—just a smile.

Haru marveled at how easily the boy had lied to everyone. Was he used to putting on a front around everyone? Was he possibly not as bubbly and energetic as he led everyone to believe?

And more importantly…why had Kisumi lied for him? He had done nothing but act short and curt with the pink-haired boy all afternoon—so why had he insisted on covering for him?

As soon as the crowd cleared, and Kisumi bounded back to his feet, Haru walked over to him—speaking in a voice he was sure only the two could hear.

“Why did you do that? You didn’t have to lie…” Haru felt his cheeks burn as he said the words out loud—admitting not only to Kisumi, but to himself that he had intentionally pushed against Kisumi when he rolled off of him.

A small smile tugged at his teammate’s lips—his eyes void of emotion as he stared directly ahead. “It would’ve made Makoto sad. He thinks very highly of you. To find out you purposely pushed one of his friends would really hurt him. And I don’t ever want to see Makoto frown.”

Haru stared at the taller boy in shock. Did Kisumi actually care that much about Makoto? Was he truly willing to pull-off such an act, if it meant that it would save Makoto from worrying?

“You feel the same, don’t you? You don’t ever want to hurt him, or see him upset. Perhaps that’s one thing you and I have in common.” Kisumi maintained his smile, though his eyes continued to appear dull and lifeless as he spoke.

Haru stared in shock. Perhaps there were more layers and dynamics to the cotton-candy haired boy than he had thought. Perhaps he hadn’t given his teammate enough credit for how far he was willing to go out of his way to ensure that everyone around him felt welcomed, and enjoyed themselves.

“They’re waiting on us to start. It would seem strange if we kept standing here, so let’s forget about this and get back to the game, yeah?” Kisumi turned towards Haru—genuinely smiling at the shorter boy. His expression held no hidden meaning to his words—his face showed no malice. The boy had already forgiven the incident between the two.

Haru couldn’t decide if Kisumi was a demon sent straight from hell, or a mischievous angel who enjoyed stirring up a little bit of havoc.

Either way, Haru was indebted to him.

****

***

****

The rest of the game carried on smoothly—Rin and Haru continued to push each other to their limits and stir up one another’s competitive spirits. Likewise, Makoto and Sousuke proved to be in a league of their own, as the two continued to dominate the ball control and possession. And despite his fall earlier, Kisumi continued to set-up and execute the perfect plays that allowed for Sousuke and Minami to add several more goals to their teams score.

However, with two minutes left in the game, and the score being 8-9 in Makoto and Rin’s favor, Sousuke decided the time to pull-out their ultimate final weapon was now or never.

As soon as the ball was put into play, the skins key offender, Asahi, quickly gained possession of the ball, and headed towards the goal.

“Yo, shirts! Let’s do it!” Sousuke called out from the center of the field—his eyes instantly searching for Haru. As soon as his aquamarine eyes met a cold pair of blue, he nodded confidently. He had no doubts that if Haru went along with the plan, it would successfully allow their team to pull-off their secret plan of attack.

Haru nodded back in understanding. He fully understood his role in the team’s master plan—and the fact they had chosen to wait till the most crucial time of the game to try it out left Haru with a fierce determination to come through for his teammates.

_I hope you’re right about this, Yamazaki. Otherwise I’m going to look like an idiot._

The skins key offenders, along with their defenders, started to take off across the center field.

_I just have to stay close to Sousuke and Kisumi in order for this to work…_

Haru glanced to his left as he watched Kisumi dash past him across the field towards Asahi. To Haru’s right, Sousuke was running just a step behind Makoto.

_Good. I’m right in between them. Now I just have to keep Rin close while I wait for Asahi to pass Makoto the ball._

Haru raced side-by-side with Rin as the two sprinted across the field towards the position of the ball.

Haru made sure to remain neck-in-neck with Rin, in order to prevent any possibility of Asahi passing him the ball.

“Oi, you been holding back this whole time? What’s with the sudden burst of energy?” Rin flashed Haru his sharp teeth as a crooked grin settled across his lips.

“What’s with the sudden small talk? Are you that confident you’ve already won this?”

Just as Sousuke had predicted, Asahi passed to Makoto, who received the ball flawlessly. The muscular boy began to call out a play, as his teammate’s set-up a formation around the goal.

_Now!_

Kisumi quickly maneuvered to Sousuke’s aid, setting himself up to help Minami place pressure on Uozumi, the teammate expected to receive an assist from Makoto.

Haru’s eyes locked onto Uozumi like a hawk, and took on the presence of a cobra—eyeing up its prey carefully before striking in one swift movement. As soon as Uozumi’s foot lifted off the ground, and moved to cut in front of Makoto, Haru bolted towards his direction, causing the two to collide.

“Oof!” Haru ricocheted off of Uozumi’s hardened body, before feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist to catch him before he tumbled to the ground.

Haru momentarily blinked in shock before realizing that Sousuke’s plan had worked—completely abandoning the ball as soon as he saw Haru collide with his teammate, Makoto had rushed to his rescue and saved him from ending up much like Kisumi had earlier.

And speaking of the pink-haired devil, as planned, he swiftly bounded from his position just 15 feet away from the ball, successfully claiming it, before sprinting down the field—Sousuke closely behind him to help keep Rin and the other skins at bay.

“Haru! Are you okay!? That looked really bad!” Makoto’s bare arms were still wrapped protectively around Haru’s waist—his naked torso flushed up against Haru’s back.

“You gave up possession of the ball…” Haru was still too in shock to focus on anything else. Sousuke knew that Makoto would forget about the game as soon as he saw Haru in chance of danger. How did he know that? How was he so sure that Makoto’s competitive spirit would fly out the window the second he saw Haru was in peril?

“Huh? Well, this is just a game, after all…and your well-being is far more important than winning!” Makoto slowly unraveled his hold around Haru as he moved to stand in front of the shorter boy—his bright green eyes carefully scanning Haru’s body for any signs of pain or distress.

“Did you hit your head at all? That collision looked like it hurt…” Makoto’s eyebrows creased in concentration and worry as he ran a hand through Haru’s hair to feel for any bumps forming along his scalp.

“I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you, Makoto.” Haru lifted his gaze--the two immediately becoming lost in one another’s eyes, as they became completely oblivious to the events happening around them.

Kisumi expertly maneuvered the ball down the field, until he made an incredible assist to Ikuya, who skillfully shot the ball into the top left-hand corner of the goal.

“YES!!!” Sousuke, Kisumi, Minami, and several other shirts players thrusted their fists into the air as they rejoiced in their successful play.

Rin, Asahi, Uozumi, and the rest of the skins members blinked in shock as they stared at the ball, now residing inside their team’s net.

“It’s a tie—that’s game, everyone!”

It wasn’t until Sousuke made the final call of the game that Makoto and Haru broke from their intimate moment—both blushing the color of a fresh rose as they realized how questionable their interaction might’ve appeared to the others.

****

***

****

“AAAHHH, THIS SUCKS!” Rin gripped at his hair as he grimaced in frustration. “We totally would’ve won if Haru hadn’t gone completely rogue and ran directly in front of the goal!”

Sousuke snickered at Rin’s reaction, while Makoto attempted to step in between Rin and Haru, desperately trying to calm the red-head down.

“AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, ABANDONING THE BALL SO SUDDENLY!?” Makoto visibly flinched backwards as a meek “eep!” escaped his lips.

“Ahh, but Haru could’ve really hurt himself! It was bad enough seeing Kisumi get scraped up earlier, I didn’t want the same thing happening to Haru—especially during his first game!” Rin let out a “tch” of disproval as he turned his head to the side in a pout.

“Whatever—I guess a tie isn’t technically a loss, but still…”

Sousuke smirked as he walked over towards the three. “Now now, little shark, don’t get feisty with Makoto when _you_ were the one who couldn’t properly keep up with me or Kisumi.” The taller boy winked at the red-head—being sure to give him the final taunt that would push him over the edge.

“HUUUH!? LIKE HELL THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED! IF I WASN’T SO BUSY LOOKING AFTER HARU’S DUMBASS, I WOULD’VE EASILY CAUGHT UP AND GOTTEN THE BALL BACK!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Sousuke’s smirk grew wider—Rin really was too easy to rile up sometimes—but his reactions were far too cute to pass up on.

“YEAH, THAT’S SO!” Sousuke and Rin held each other’s intense gaze, until a genuine, boyish laughter broke their concentration.

The two turned their heads in confusion, to find Makoto openly laughing at the two’s exchange. “I can’t decide whether or not you two would make the most disastrous pair of rivals or not—hee hee!”

Watching the tall, muscular boy laugh so genuinely seemed to infect Rin and Sousuke with the same response—both boys starting to chuckle at the ridiculousness of their behavior. Haru watched the three from the side—a soft smile making its way onto his face. 

While he couldn’t explain why or how, Haru had an instinctual feeling that the three boys before him would become invaluable and essential relationships in his life in one way or another.

And while the strong sense of intuition frightened him a bit, it also settled into his heart and soul with ease—as if having these three in his life was as natural as breathing.

Whatever it was he was feeling, Haru knew that it was important. And in time, life’s circumstances would reveal just how much.

****

***

****

“Kisumi, wait.” Haru jogged towards his teammate’s retreating figure—his pink fluffy curls bouncing as he jogged to catch up with Asahi and Ikuya.

“Hmm? Haru?” Kisumi turned around to face the shorter boy. His expression appearing intrigued at the shorter boy’s sudden appearance. “What is it?”

Haru opened his mouth to speak, before growing embarrassed and closing his lips as he turned his gaze downcast.

“I wanted to thank you for earlier. You didn’t have to do that…” Silence filled the air between the two, before Haru grew anxious and lifted his gaze to find Kisumi smiling fondly at him.

“Like I said, it’s in the past! I’m sorry if I upset you earlier or made you uncomfortable—I’ve been told I tend to come on too strong and can be pretty tiresome. So I can’t blame you for losing your cool with me earlier.” Kisumi scratched at the back of his neck, closing his eyes in a gentle smile.

Haru frowned at his response. “No. There’s no excuse for how I acted. You didn’t deserve that…” Haru turned his gaze to the side as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and remorse. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Kisumi wasn’t all that terrible of a person. And while he certainly had rubbed Haru the wrong way, he didn’t deserve receiving the cuts that now shined brightly against the reflection of the sun’s harsh rays.

“Thank you, Haru. I can see why Makoto’s so fond of you: you’re a very honest person—even if you’re not using words, your body language makes your feelings very clear.”

Haru’s head whipped around to stare incredulously at the tall, slender man standing before him. 

_There’s no way this imbecile knows what I’m thinking…how can someone so carefree and blissfully unaware be so in-tuned to how others are feeling?_

Kisumi’s lips twitched as his smile grew wider. “You and I aren’t as different as you think.”

Haru held his gaze under Kisumi’s non-threatening stare. Kisumi was the first to break contact, closing his eyes softly as he lowered his head. 

“Haah~ that’s fine if you don’t believe me, but I’m actually a very perceptive person.” Kisumi lifted his head as he turned to stare towards Sousuke and Rin’s direction.

“Here, I’ll prove it: those two, for example…” Haru slowly turned to follow Kisumi’s gaze. “I give them two to three weeks before they’re going at like rabbits.” 

Haru felt his cheeks burn at the bluntness of Kisumi’s words.

“And as for those two…” Kisumi shifted his gaze towards Minami and Uozumi. “My theory is that they’ve been dating under the radar for over two years now…but I have no real way of knowing until they officially come out or announce it.” 

Haru’s eyes widened as he stared at the two. Sure, they seemed friendly and comfortable around one another, but were they actually in a committed relationship?

“And lastly, your teammates and my best friends.” Kisumi and Haru turned to glance at Asahi and Ikuya—the former appearing to be telling a story as he wildly threw his hands around—the latter appearing blank-faced as he simply nodded in understanding.

“Well, there’s not much to say about Asahi—what you see is what you get with that guy.” Haru couldn’t help but smile in agreement—Asahi was definitely the type of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, and didn’t try to hide it.

“Ikuya on the other hand, despite his cold and unmoving appearance, is actually one of the most loyal and caring friends I’ve ever had.” Kisumi smiled fondly at his two best friends. “You’ve probably seen his girlfriend Satomi at a few of your meets--she’s a real sweetheart. She’s definitely got him tied around her finger.” Kisumi’s eyes squeezed shut as he appeared to be remembering a tender moment between the two.

“Anyways, I’m telling you these things because I get the feeling you’re not the type to share others business or secrets.” Kisumi turned to face Haru once more—a giant, knowing grin etched onto his face.

“One, because you value and honor the concept of privacy. And two, because quite frankly, if it doesn’t affect you, you could care less.” 

Haru glared at the pink-haired boy. How dare he make such presumptuous accusations about him, when they’d only just met.

Even if they were entirely true…

“Anyways, Haru, I wish you luck. I think you’re a good match for Makoto—even though I’m hesitant to see him off.”

Kisumi clenched at the fabric just above his heart. “Aaahh~ my beautiful Mako-chan is growing up so quickly!”

Haru couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Kisumi’s surface-level persona come back into play.

“I’ll see you next week, yeah?” Kisumi beamed brightly at the shorter boy. 

Haru searched the boy’s dark, lavender eyes for truth. Perhaps there truly was more to this bubbly cotton-candy haired ignoramus than he had given him credit.

Perhaps, much like Haru, behind those bright eyes, was a man with many emotions and thoughts—a man who had truly come to question and contemplate his own existence, and what role he played in life—and whether or not it had any affect on those around him.

“Yeah. See you, Kisumi.”

The two shared a small, genuine smile as they finally came to accept the other’s presence—unbeknownst to the two, it was the first of many shared smiles to come.

****

***

****

Everyone had dispersed after the soccer game, and Rin, Sousuke, Makoto and Haru were headed towards the universities cafeteria to grab lunch.

Rin was still trying to pick a fight with Sousuke over the results of the soccer match. Sousuke obliged him by listening to his every word—occasionally laughing, which resulted in Rin flashing him a very clear pout of disapproval. Makoto and Haru watched as Sousuke continued to smile affectionately at Rin’s fired up disposition. 

“Say, Haru…” The shorter boy turned to gaze at the profile of his crush. “It’s been a little over a week since you’ve seen Koharu, right? After lunch, if you’re not too busy, would you maybe want to come over and see him for a bit?”

Makoto fidgeted with his watch, before turning his head to meet Haru’s gaze.

Makoto prayed Haru couldn’t hear the gasp that escaped his lips as his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him—Haru was smiling— _really_ smiling—to the point that his eyelids drooped, and the corners of his eyes slightly wrinkled from the genuine warmth exuding from his gaze.

“Sure, Makoto. I’d like that.”

Makoto had to avert his eyes as he felt his skin turn a shade redder from the captivating sight before him. “Aahhh, great! Koharu will be so happy to see you! I mean, I’m happy too, of course! But, umm…well, I mean—ahh, sorry, Haru! I’m not making any sense, am I? Haha! Maybe I didn’t stay hydrated well enough during the game.”

Haru smiled in response. While he thought that he should find Makoto’s blabbering annoying, he found it to be one of the most endearing sights he’d ever seen. The tinge of pink that dusted Makoto’s tanned cheeks only added to how adorable the whole ordeal appeared to him.

And who knew—Haru hoped that someday, Makoto would look at him, and feel the same way.

****

***

****

The group of boys had quickly scarfed down their lunch—wasting no time for small talk as their top priority was to fuel their empty stomachs. The group had to wait for Sousuke, however, whose stomach wasn’t satisfied until after his fifth tray of food.

“What the hell, Sousuke!? This isn’t normal, I’m serious! I really think you should see a doctor!” Sousuke smirked as he cocked his head to the side. “I appreciate you worrying about my wellbeing, but I assure you everything’s fine.”

“The fuck!? How is eating five trays of food in one sitting fine!?”

“That’s disgusting, Yamazaki.” 

“See? Haru agrees! It’s definitely not normal!”

“Rin, Haru! Let’s leave it at that—I’m sure Sousuke appreciates you worrying about him, but if he says everything’s fine, then—”

“I’m not worried about him! I’m just saying he should consider seeking medical advice is all…” The apparent blush on Rin’s face, along with his clear pout, gave away his very apparent concern.

“I could care less what happens. I’m just stating the obvious.”

“Haru!!” Makoto turned towards the shorter boy, his puppy-dog eyes pleading for him to be civil. The second Haru saw his pained green-eyes, he gave into his wishes.

Sousuke sighed at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Thank you, Makoto. At least one of you has some sense…”

“Well, I don’t disagree that it’s a little scary how much you can pack away in such a short period of time…”

Sousuke stared at Makoto incredulously. “Seriously!? You were my one hope.” Rin and Makoto immediately erupted into laughter—Sousuke hanging his head in defeat, while Haru couldn’t resist the smirk that tugged at his lips.

****

***

****

Haru and Makoto said their goodbyes, before heading off to reunite with Koharu.

“So what do you think…” Sousuke’s eyes lingered on his best friend’s retreating figure—a smile firmly set against his face.

“Hmm? About what?” 

“About those two…I’m starting to think they may not need our help after all.”

Rin shifted his gaze from the taller boy back to his best friend—conversing and walking closely with his crush.

“You may be right about that…” The two watched their best friends round the corner, disappearing out of view, before turning to smile at one another.

“Well, unlike those carefree lovebirds, I have to go into work tonight.”

Rin lowered his gaze as he felt his heart drop—the life in his eyes slowly draining in response to his crush’s words. “Oh…that sucks.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke ran a hand through the back of his hair. “What about you? Any big plans this evening?”

Rin solemnly shook his head before lifting his gaze to meet Sousuke’s. “Nope. Probably just gonna go home and read or something.”

“Oh.” Sousuke lowered his head and dropped his hand from his hair—settling it into the hideaway of his pockets—hoping that the fabric of his athletic shorts would hide the fact that his fingers were currently trembling.

“Well, if you’re still awake when I get off of work, I could text you when I’m heading out, or something…” Sousuke lifted his head slightly to peek through his bangs as he waited apprehensively for Rin’s response.

Rin’s eyes widened—his heart beating erratically inside of his chest—threatening to break past his rib cage and leap from his chest.

“Y—yeah. That’d be fine.”

The two stared at each other in silence—both trying to process that they had unofficially made plans to hangout once Sousuke got off of work.

“Cool. Then I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Sousuke started to turn towards the direction of the train station that would take him back to his apartment.

“Yeah, later.” Rin stood in place as he watched Sousuke leave.

Just as Rin was about to turn and head in the opposite direction towards his own apartment, Sousuke took one final look past his shoulder to send a teasing smile Rin’s way. “Don’t get into any trouble while we’re apart, little shark.”

Rin could only smirk in response—his teeth gleaming as his smile stretched past his cheeks.

****

***

****

**Hey, I’m about to close up. You still awake?**

Rin stared at his phone with great intensity as he attempted to think up a calm, aloof response.

_Dammit! Its times like this I wish I was more like Haru…_

While Rin’s initial response to reading the text was, “Of course I am—I’ve been drinking coffee and fidgeting like an idiot for the past three hours wondering when you’d text me,” he’d be damned if he let Sousuke know the amount of influence he had over him…

**Yeah—just finished up some homework, actually. How was work?**

_Good. That was good. Not too anxious, not too disinterested._

Rin began tapping his foot anxiously against the hardwood floor—internalizing an apology to the neighbor who lived below him. He hated how frazzled Sousuke made him, but Rin had never liked anyone this much before.

Sure, there had been a guy and a few girls back in high school he had taken a definite interest in, but this felt different…something about being with Sousuke left Rin incapable of speaking coherently or thinking clearly—something about Sousuke left him begging to learn more. Rin wanted to know _everything_ about Sousuke—from his favorite color, to what motivated him to wake up every morning. He wanted to learn all there was to Sousuke Yamazaki.

What made him tick?

What made him laugh?

What could make him so distraught he’d want to curl up in bed and eat ice cream all day?

Okay, Rin was probably the only one who did that…but still.

The point being, he wanted to learn everything about Sousuke. His attraction towards the brooding bartender expanded well-beyond any surface level physical attraction he felt—it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

And that scared Rin to death.

**Not too bad—just a little hungry…though I’m sure that doesn’t surprise you ;) Anyways, do you want to hangout for a bit? I promise I won’t keep you out too late.**

Rin smiled at the message. Sousuke really was overly thoughtful when it came to him. He truly did seem to have Rin’s best interests in mind—the bartender had proven that the night he’d let Rin drunkenly follow him back to his house, and sleep on his futon—only to wake up to a homemade meal.

Sousuke really was too good for him…

**Sure—I’ll meet you outside the station!**

Rin leapt from his chair and raced to grab his jacket, before tugging on his shoes. He didn’t even try to hide the bright, goofy smile plastered onto his face as he ran all the way down to the station.

*******

By the time Rin had arrived outside the station closest to Top Shelf, Sousuke was already standing there waiting for him.

As soon as his sea-green eyes fell upon Rin’s face, his expression softened—his lips curling into a smile. “Long time no see.”

A bright, energetic smile stretched across Rin’s face as he swiftly walked towards Sousuke’s direction. “Same. Now let’s go find you some food before you keel over and pass out on me.”

Sousuke snickered before playfully knocking his shoulder against Rin’s, and turning to head towards the 24-hour sub joint the two had visited two months prior.

As they walked towards the restaurant, Rin found himself feeling slightly more confident in his actions—occasionally elbowing Sousuke playfully after a joke or taunt he had made. Likewise, Sousuke appeared to had let his guard down, as he occasionally bumped shoulders, and grazed the back of his hand against Rin’s.

Rin felt like he was walking on air in response to all the physical contact the two were having. He blamed their sudden intimate behavior on the fact that it was late, and the two were likely still dehydrated from their game earlier that day.

 _Keep it together, Matsuoka. So far so good._ Rin pepped himself up as the two finally approached the restaurant. “I’ll tell you what—because I’m such a nice guy, I’ll pay for your first sub. But the second and third is all on you!” Rin raced up the steps before turning around to smirk at the raven-haired boy.

Sousuke couldn’t help but smile affectionately in response. “You’re too good to me, little shark. How can I ever repay you for such generosity?”

“Hmm, I suppose you could start by going to the doctor, and getting your alien stomach checked out for parasites, tapeworms, or anything else creepy.” Before Sousuke could reach out to smack him, Rin bounded through the door, laughing as if he had traveled back to the peak of his youth.

After ordering three foot-long subs for Sousuke, the two decided to take a walk along a creek that ran next to the bright city lights.

“Hey, remember last time we were here?” Sousuke turned towards the red-head, a permanent smile chiseled onto his face in response to being in Rin’s comfortable presence.

“Yeah, what about it?” Rin lifted his gaze to meet his favorite bartenders.

“I was just thinking about how cute you look when you’re crying.” 

“HEY!” Rin immediately elbowed Sousuke’s side, as the taller boy couldn’t keep a bellowing laugh from pushing past his lips and escaping into the cold night air.

“S—sorry! Sorry! I couldn’t pass it up, ha!” Rin nudged his shoulder into Sousuke’s, as he slightly leaned his body into the taller boys.

“Jerk…”

The two continued walking closely, side-by-side, until Sousuke broke the air.

“Hey, Rin…”

“Yeah?”

“You remember what you said earlier? About you and Kisumi being the same?”

Rin felt his cheeks turn an instant velvet. “Y—yeah….What about it?”

Sousuke was smiling up at the starry night sky—his body language relaxed, and open. “I was really relieved when I heard that.” 

Sousuke turned to meet Rin’s gaze—his smile beautiful. The amount of emotion coursing through Sousuke’s eyes captivated Rin and drew him in—never had he seen something so beautiful, so mesmerizing, in his life. He felt like he could get lost in the endless depths of his aquamarine pools—fully accepting his fate as he drowned under the weight and pull of all that was Sousuke Yamazaki.

“You were?”

Sousuke’s smile only deepened further. “Yeah...I was.”

Rin couldn’t resist the boyish smile that crept along his cheeks. In just those three words, Rin felt that Sousuke had accepted him. Sousuke wasn’t disgusted with his sexuality, or with him. He accepted him for who he was—and that was more than what a lot of other people in Rin’s life could say.

“Hey, Sousuke.”

“Yeah?”

Rin came to a halt—Sousuke taking a few more steps before turning around to look on with concern at Rin’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“Would it be okay if I came over tonight?”

Sousuke’s eyes widened in shock as he stared directly into Rin’s spellbinding gaze.

“I haven’t been over since that time, and...I’m hoping it can be a different experience.” Rin swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe he was being this bold--did Sousuke really have this much of an affect on him? 

“How do you mean?”

“I don’t want it to be a repeat of last time.” Rin met Sousuke’s stare with a great deal of determination and fervor. 

“I don’t either…” Sousuke momentarily lowered his gaze in embarrassment, before returning to meet Rin’s.

“Whatever you want, Rin. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Good.” Rin’s voice rang out clear—even though the balled fists hiding in his jacket were beginning to lose circulation. “I want to come over.”

****

***

****

The two were outside of Sousuke’s apartment. Much like the time before, Sousuke’s fingers trembled slightly as he unlocked his front door. He moved aside to let Rin in first, before following him inside.

“I went shopping yesterday, so I’ve got a decent variety of tea if you want some.” Sousuke kicked off his shoes, before turning around to face Rin. “Oh, and if you want to borrow sweatpants or anything, I’ve got—“

Neither of the two were able to comprehend how quickly the situation escalated.

Rin’s lips were pressed tightly against Sousuke’s—his fingers already entangled in the obsidian silk of the bartender’s hair.

The sudden collision of the two bodies resulted in Sousuke falling against the frame of his front door, his hands clinging onto Rin’s hips to steady himself.

Rin slowly separated his lips from Sousuke’s to catch a breath—his eyes filled to the brim with emotion. “What have you done to me…” 

Sousuke opened his mouth in hopes of forming a response, but nothing was coming out. His brain had short-circuited after experiencing the insatiable sensation of Rin’s soft, warm lips pressed intently against his own.

“How did I become like this? Why do I feel like I can’t breathe whenever I’m around you…” Rin tightened his grip around Sousuke’s neck as he pressed their foreheads against one another.

“Sousuke, what’s happening to me…why can’t I control myself when I’m around you?”

Rin felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap themselves tenderly around his slim waist.

“I don’t know…but it’s the same for me, too.” Rin opened his eyes to peer into Sousuke’s—their hearts connecting as their expressions perfectly matched—like two pieces of the same puzzle, drawn together at last.

“I should’ve known from the moment I saw you at the bar—I was entering a battle I’d already lost.”

“What do you mean?” Rin fervently maintained eye contact with Sousuke’s overwhelmingly enrapturing gaze of affection.

“From the moment I saw you—I had a feeling there was something about you that would consume me—that you were nothing but trouble. But I felt drawn to you. I couldn’t stay away.”

Rin could do nothing but stare into Sousuke’s eyes—his words completely freezing him with shock and a sense of hope—hope that his strong feelings had actually been reciprocated after all this time.

“I can’t stay away, Rin…I don’t want to stay away from you--please, please let me stay.” Sousuke buried his head into Rin’s shoulder, as he tightly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

“I want to be with you…”

Rin felt tears slip past his eyes. How was any of this possible? How was it that Sousuke Yamazaki, the man of his dreams, was begging _him_ for acceptance? What could Rin have possibly done to receive the affection of a man so kind, thoughtful, and loyal?

Surely he was dreaming…there was no way any of this could be possible.

_That’s it. I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch while I was reading, waiting for Sousuke’s text. I must have it so bad for him, I’ve dreamt up the most elaborate confession, thanks to being an idiotic hopeless romantic. Yeah, that’s what happened..._

“Rin…” Sousuke’s masculine, brooding voice brought the red-head back to reality—shaking his theory that this was all just a dream.

“Rin.” Sousuke’s arms tightened against Rin’s shoulders and lower back.

“I like you…I really like you…” Sousuke buried his face into Rin’s neck—releasing a hot, shaky breath as he confessed his true feelings for the shorter boy.

Rin felt chills shoot through his spine as Sousuke’s breathe lapped at the exposed skin near the collar of his shirt.

“S—Sousuke…” Rin involuntarily felt himself tightening his own grip around the muscular boy’s wide body.

“I like you too, Sousuke…I like you _so much_.” Rin rested his head on top of Sousuke’s, as he bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying.

“I want to be with you too…please let me stay.”

Sousuke slowly and carefully lifted his head so that he met Rin’s gaze. “I’d do anything for you, Rin.” And that was all it took for Rin’s lips to once again come crashing down against the man who had stolen his heart.

****

***

****

Somehow in the heat and confusion of their unexpected confession, Sousuke had lifted Rin into his arms, and carried him into his bedroom.

As Rin laid beneath the man of his dreams, melting into the touch of his soft, warm lips against his own, his insecurities started to push their way to the forefront of his mind.

_Wait. What if Sousuke wants to go further? What if I want to further? Would that be okay? How do I know he likes me as much as I like him?_

_What if there are other guys he’s been talking to? It would be naïve to think that I’m the only one interested in him; I’m sure there are others he’s been talking to…_

_Does he like me the most? Would he stop talking to anyone else, just to focus on me? On us?_

"So do you introduce all your favorite customers to your bedroom?"

Sousuke lifted his head from Rin's neck—his eyebrows raising questioningly.

"I'd imagine with your people skills and bright personality, you have your fair share of spunky sharks to pick from."

Sousuke closed his eyes as he lowered his face in a gentle smile. Despite Rin acting coy and confident, Sousuke could discern the reason behind Rin’s question—he was worried that Sousuke wasn’t 100 percent committed to being with him.

"Nope. You're the only person I've ever invited to come home with me."

Rin's eyes flew open as he stared at Sousuke incredulously. " _Huuuh!?_ You've honestly never invited _anyone_ else home with you?"

Sousuke lifted his gaze to meet Rin’s head-on. "Nope. Just you."

Rin’s mouth hung open in disbelief. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, before staring intensely at the man hovering above him.

"What about your phone? It's been going off all night! Clearly someone's been trying to get ahold of you."

Sousuke chuckled. "That would be my study group from class—we have a presentation due Monday, and none of us have started it yet."

Rin's brows furrowed as he stared critically at the taller boy.

"What, you don't believe you're the only person I've been talking to? Here—check my phone." Sousuke briskly reached over to the bed side table to grab his phone, before tossing it to Rin. 

"Seriously? You're gonna go through this much trouble? Tch, you're a real pain in the ass--you know that?"

Sousuke could only smile as he watched Rin curiously and carefully read through his phone.

"Sheesh, what the hell, Sousuke!? This is so boring! Your entire inbox is filled with pictures of cute animals from Makoto, and reminders from your mom to remember to clothe and bathe yourself."

Sousuke's smile grew wider.

"Damn, you really are a boring guy—aren't you?" Rin couldn't help but smile in relief as he tossed Sousuke his phone back. 

Unless Sousuke had purposely gone through his phone and weeded out any questionable texts before Rin had met up with him, he was being genuinely honest. And knowing how lazy Sousuke could be, something that elaborate would be of way too much effort for him. Besides, Sousuke had no reason to lie to him. It wasn't like they were in a committed relationship. Sousuke could talk to whomever he wanted.

The last thought left a bitter taste in Rin’s mouth.

"It's just you, Rin. No one else."

Rin's eyes flew open as he stared wistfully at the man now leaning in towards his face.

"You're the only one I'm interested in."

Sousuke softly pressed his lips against Rin’s. He proceeded to slowly shower his lips with gentle kisses. Rin allowed a quiet sigh of contentment to escape as he drank in the feeling of being tenderly cared for by his crush.

Sousuke continued showering Rin in loving kisses as he moved to the nape of his neck—occasionally flicking his tongue against the red-heads fair skin.

A rush of anxiety abruptly coursed through Rin's veins as he fully realized his current situation.

"Sousuke, wait..."

The dark-haired boy quickly halted his onslaught of kisses on Rin’s face and neck. He lifted his head to gaze into Rin’s apprehensive eyes.

"I've never done anything like this before. I'm..." Rin turned his face to the side of the pillow as a crimson blush splashed across his cheeks.

"You're the first person I've ever gone home with, and I’ve never really done anything past making out before, so…"

Sousuke blinked at the red head lying beneath him. He started to chuckle as a genuine smile stretched along his face.

"OI! YOU DONT NEED TO LAUGH ABOUT IT!"

Sousuke covered up his mouth with the back of his hand as he attempted to suppress his laughter.

"S-sorry, Rin. It's just..." Sousuke finally lowered his hand now that he had stopped laughing--a genuine, and gentle expression now covering his face.

"I'm pretty new to all of this as well...I've had crushes on a few girls up until now, but none of them went past casual dating. And you're the second guy I've had a crush on."

Rin's eyes widened in response. 

"Wait--are you bisexual too!?"

Sousuke chuckled as his smile widened to show off the pearly whites of his teeth. "Not exactly—I identify as Pansexual more than anything. A person's gender doesn't really matter to me. I'm more interested in what their heart and soul look like."

Rin continued to stare at Sousuke, unmoving. He was learning a lot of crucial information about his crush in a very short period of time. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly overwhelmed. 

“So…what attracted you to me?” Rin look up through his bangs bashfully as he awaited Sousuke’s response.

“Easy—the first time we met, you had this captivating aura about you. You seemed to have a zest for life, and a great passion. And after talking to you and catching a glimpse of your wild and fiery spirit, I knew I was a goner.” Sousuke reached out to tenderly brush a stray strand of Rin’s bangs out of his face.

Rin didn’t even care that he was blatantly blushing in front of his crush—he was unable to break away from Sousuke’s loving gaze. It was apparent that everything he had said was the complete and honest truth. Sousuke didn’t feel the need to hide his true feelings around Rin. He was open, and genuine.

Rin suddenly frowned as he remembered a very crucial statement Sousuke had made. "Wait--so who was the _first_ guy?"

Sousuke smiled endearingly at his precious little shark--as if to assure him he had nothing to worry about, or feel jealous of.

"He was a backstroke swimmer on mine and Makoto’s high school team. He was rambunctious and always full of energy: much like you." Sousuke playfully smiled at the red-head beneath him as he reached down to flick the tip of his nose.

Sousuke could jest by the combination of the scowl and frown on Rin’s face that he was feeling envious of Sousuke’s ex-crush.

“The point being, Rin, any feelings I’ve had for anyone besides you are in the past.”

“Did you ever…with anyone…” Rin turned his face aside, abashed. He didn’t know why as a grown man he still had a hard time bringing up the concept of sex in front of someone he was very much attracted to.

“No, I’ve never had sex.”

Rin stared at the dark-haired boy in complete disbelief and bewilderment. 

“I fooled around with a few of the girls I dated, but it never went as far as having sex.”

Rin continued to stare at his beloved bartender in shock. How was it possible for someone as handsome and confident as Sousuke to have almost as little experience as he did?

“So I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to being with a guy...”

Rin could feel his anxiety chip away as the tension in his shoulders finally relaxed.

“So, little shark…” Sousuke leaned down to gently press his forehead against Rin’s. “Do you want to learn together?”

Sousuke wasn’t able to receive a verbal answer, as Rin swiftly tilted his head, quickly pressing himself against Sousuke’s as he hungrily and desperately captured his lips.

****

***

****

Rin woke up the following morning in a haze. His long lashes fluttered open, as he took in the breathtaking view of Sousuke sleeping peacefully.

The two were still fully dressed, as Rin laid on his side with his head nuzzled into the wedge of Sousuke’s shoulder—the bartender’s arm wrapped snuggly around Rin’s waist.

As the sun’s filtering rays began to seep through the blinds, Sousuke gradually stirred awake—slightly tilting his head to look at the beauty lying next to him. “Morning.”

“Mmm…morning.” Rin shifted slightly as he further pressed himself against Sousuke—burying his face into the nook of his crush’s neck as he tried to hide the blissful blush that had formed in response to waking up next to the handsome bartender.

Despite Sousuke’s arm having fallen asleep hours ago from being caught underneath Rin’s torso, he still managed to move his fingers along Rin’s back—placing gentle, tender strokes of his fingertips along Rin’s spine and lower back. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine…how about you?” Rin slowly lifted his head and placed his chin against Sousuke’s chest—allowing the red-head to meet Sousuke’s sleepy, aquamarine gaze.

Sousuke smiled at how affectionate the red-head was acting—he wondered if Rin was always this openly affectionate and snuggly when he first woke up.

“Just fine.” Utilizing his free hand, Sousuke gingerly reached his hand over to tuck a few strands of stray hair behind Rin’s ear. “Though I think I have you to thank for that.”

Rin flinched as a dark blush splattered across his cheeks. “Me? What did I do?”

Sousuke chuckled at Rin’s cute response. “You wore me out with all that kissing last night—you were a real animal.”

“Tch! Like you weren’t just as into it…” Rin turned his head aside bashfully, which only caused Sousuke to chuckle harder. “You’re right.” Sousuke gently traced the outline of Rin’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “How could I not have? It’s not every day a rambunctious little shark crawls into bed with me…” A devilish smirk tugged at Sousuke’s lips.

“ _HUUUH!?_ As I recall, **_you_** were the one who carried **_me_** to your bed!”

Sousuke couldn’t resist from laughing once again at how quickly Rin tried to build back up his walls of defense.

“You’re right, you’re right…it was all my doing. I’m sorry for corrupting your unsuspecting innocence.” Sousuke placed his hand under Rin’s chin—lifting his face slightly so that their eyes met. “Do you forgive me?”

Rin smirked as his blush deepened. “Whatever…I guess I can let you get away with it this one time.” A playful fire danced in Rin’s eyes as he became magnetized to Sousuke’s tender gaze.

“Good. How about I start making it up to you by cooking you breakfast?”

Rin’s smirk deepened into something far more daring as his eyes brimmed with mischief.

“That…and by continuing where you left off last night.”

A large grin stretched across Sousuke’s lips, before he tugged Rin’s chin towards his lips, and captured him in a dizzying display of affection that left Rin breathless and craving more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time for those two ;) hee heeee~
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for the continued feedback and encouragement--you're all lovely and I wish I could hug every single one of you!! (^=˃ᆺ˂)
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, as I know it took a long time to finally post this chapter X3 eep!! Sometimes it takes me a while because I rarely write in sequential order--I'll get particular scenes or ideas in my head, and flush them out completely. That being said, I have almost all of the upcoming angst segments, as well as two makoharu and three sourin smut scenes finished! :3
> 
> As of right now, I'm thinking this fic will be somewhere between 12-14 chapters. And for all you Kisumi fans, don't fret about his current one-sided romance: I've already written his happy ending ;)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or general fangirling over our favorite swimming boys at right---meow.tumblr.com ♡ॢ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎


	7. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin struggles to control his desires for Sousuke; Makoto seeks out Sousuke for advice; Rin and Haru attend a house party, where things go array; Makoto taps into his inner orca; and Makoto and Haru decide there are a few things they need to discus…
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to MakoHaruDay!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE!! .0^0. Ironically enough, I got promoted to being a bartender/manager at my job, and with grad school & my internship starting back up, I haven’t had much spare time X3
> 
> As a quick recap from last time: the OT4 played soccer together; Makoto was shirtless; Haru got jealous of Kisumi and lost his cool, but Kisumi was incredibly understanding; Haru decided that Kisumi wasn’t the spawn of the devil…but instead more like its cousin; Rin unraveled in front of Sousuke, and Sousuke quickly accepted and reciprocated Rin’s feelings with open arms; Makoto and Haru continue to beat around the bush with their feelings, even though everyone around them can see it as clear as day.

Rin was on cloud nine.

A dreamy expression had permanently etched itself onto his porcelain features—causing his skin to glow with a radiance that rivaled that of a luminescent starry night. 

It had been three weeks since he and Sousuke had confessed their mutual affections for one another. And while neither of the two had explicitly stated that they were officially dating, they acted as if they had been in a relationship for years. While remaining discreet in public, the second the two were alone, they became unable to refrain from holding and kissing one another—as if afraid that each touch would be their last. 

Though it had only been a few weeks, the two were finding it becoming exponentially harder to refrain from becoming physically intimate. Every time the two would get caught up in the heat of the moment, or Rin would decide to climb onto Sousuke's lap, the latter would force himself to separate from the situation before he lost what little sense of self control he had left.

And while Rin appreciated Sousuke's self-restraint and respect for his lack of experience, he was growing impatient…

 

The two had been making out for quite some time, and it had become very apparent that Rin was enjoying their tongues’ battle for dominance.

"Sousuke, I want _**more**_." Rin breathed his plea into his lover's open mouth—his words sounding desperate as he trailed a hand down Sousuke's thigh, before giving it a tight squeeze.

"I want you to show me what you know." Rin coyly glanced up from beneath his bangs—seductively batting his long lashes.

Sousuke audibly gulped as he felt his member twitch against the fabric of his jeans—making it more apparent by the second how constricting the material felt against his hardening length.

"You know I'm not _that_ much more experienced than you…"

Sousuke's eyes filled with a mixture of desire and fear—he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his ground against Rin's incessant touches.

"But you're experienced enough." With his free hand, Rin reached for the hem of Sousuke's boxers peeking out from his jeans, and tugged at the waistline.

"You said you've almost gone all the way with a girl before..." Rin's hold on Sousuke's thigh didn't falter as he pressed his body against his favorite bartender’s.

"Y-yeah, but that was with a girl—this is different."

Rin swiftly maneuvered himself so that he was perfectly seated on top of Sousuke's lap. "Is it, though?"

Rin leaned in to firmly glide his lower half against Sousuke's aching member—eliciting a smirk from the taller boy. 

"Well, for one, I definitely haven't felt _**this**_ when fooling around with a girl." Sousuke lifted his hips in order to roll against Rin's own eager length—causing the red-head to release a wanton moan.

" _S-Sousuke._ " Rin stared into his crush's eyes with a look of longing, before moving to claim his lips with his own.

"I really like you, Sousuke." Rin's actions softened as he placed a slew of tender kisses along the bartender's lips. "So, I want to do these kinds of things with you." 

The bartender began to trail gentle caresses along Rin's spine. The red-head shifted himself slightly, in order to stare longingly into the deep pool of aquamarine that belonged to the only person who had preoccupied his heart and mind ever since their first, fateful encounter five months ago. 

"I don't care if you've done these kinds of things before, because this will still be your first time doing them with _**me**_." 

Sousuke's lids drooped into a dreamy expression—his lips curling into a gentle smile. He tightened his hold around Rin's waist before tugging him closer. "You're right. And that's exactly why I don't want to rush into things. I really like you, Rin, so I don't want to push you into anything you’re not ready for."

Rin swiftly pulled back to flash Sousuke a stern expression. "Don't you think I know that? You're not pressuring me at all—if anything, _I'm_ the one pressuring _you_." A timid blush spread across Rin's defined cheekbones. 

Sousuke smirked at the red-head. "You're right—you've been a terrible influence. I demand you give me my innocence back."

"Tch." Rin scowled as he playfully slapped Sousuke's shoulder—his eyes instantly growing wide upon contact. "OH, SHIT! Your shoulder! Dammit—I'm so sorry, Sou!" Rin abashedly hid his face against Sousuke's chest.

The stoic man chuckled in response—hugging his favorite swimmer in reassurance. "It's fine—it's not like it's going to shatter as soon as you touch it—it's okay, Rin. Honestly." The red-head uttered a pained groan in response.

"I know how you can make it up to me..." Sousuke's hot breath lapped against Rin's ear—causing a chill to shoot down the red head’s spine and stir goosebumps along his skin.

"Y-yeah? How?" Rin slowly lifted his gaze to meet Sousuke's—the color of his face already matching the vibrant crimson of his hair.

Sousuke smirked at the disheveled look on his little shark's face. _How is it you're already this flustered when I haven't said anything yet?_

Sousuke tenderly reached out to trail his fingertips along the sides of Rin’s waist. _You really are too cute, Rin._

"You could start by climbing off my lap before I devour you whole." The bartender lifted his hand to brush a few strands of Rin's bangs out of his eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back..."

Something unrecognizable coursed through Rin's intent gaze. "You and I both know you have more self-control than a German Shepherd, so don't give me that!" Rin gingerly traced the outline of Sousuke's defined jawline. 

"And besides...maybe I want you to consume me." Rin felt his blush spread down his neck past his chest. He honestly didn't know how Sousuke was capable of causing him to tear down his own walls, and leave his raw emotions and desires naked before him. With Sousuke, Rin was incapable of hiding his genuine feelings.

With Sousuke, Rin could let his true self show—he could bare his heart and soul to the taller man, without any fear of judgement or abandonment. 

Sousuke had continued to show that he had every intention of learning and accepting every aspect of his cherished little shark. 

And Rin had full intentions of returning the favor. 

"Sousuke, I trust you. So let's learn together." Rin shyly reached for his companion's hand, before bringing it to rest against his face. 

Sousuke quickly reassured Rin's apprehensive gaze with a look of unadulterated affection. "Okay, Rin. If that's what you want...one step at a time, we'll learn together." 

Neither boy could register who moved first—their lips crashing hungrily and passionately—causing any residing anxieties to melt away and mold into a completely new sensation of trust and adoration.

Together, they would learn what it truly meant to love, and be loved.

*******

Thankfully, Sousuke had half a mind to set an alarm before he and Rin began, what the red-head liked to call, their “after-school study session.”

He knew that Rin had swim practice at five o’clock most days, and he refused to interfere with Rin’s intensive training—he cared far too much for Rin’s dream of going to the Olympics to pose as a distraction.

Today, however, the two made it back to campus with little time to spare. 

“You really don’t have to walk me to practice every day…” Rin turned his head aside as a slight blush crept along his jutted cheekbones. “Unlike you, I can actually find my way around town just fine.” The red-head lifted his gaze to flash Sousuke a devilish grin.

Sousuke put on a poor attempt at a scowl as he furrowed his eyebrows at the shorter boy. “Look, I know where my classes, the cafeteria, and the athletic centers are. Those are the only places on campus that matter.”

Rin’s grin widened in response. “Is that so? Then how come last Saturday I had to accompany you from the soccer field to the cafeteria? Aren’t those _both_ two of your favorite places?” 

Sousuke grunted in response—dropping his gaze to the side to try and hide his embarrassment. 

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at the boyish pout plastered across Sousuke’s tantalizingly kissable lips.

“Come on, don’t get mad! I think it’s cute, actually.”

Sousuke slowly shifted his gaze to meet Rin’s—his eyes questioning the certainty of the red-head’s words. “Relax, Sou. Don’t be so self-conscious about it—after all, your nonexistent sense of direction gives me another excuse to stick by you.” Rin flashed his crush a reassuring smile.

Incapable of becoming upset with his beloved little shark, he allowed the crease on his forehead to relax—his face softening under Rin’s affectionate gaze.

“You don’t ever need an excuse, Rin. I like having you by my side.”

Rin’s complexion turned a deep crimson, as he turned his face aside in a pout. _Damn Sousuke—only he can say something so simple and make it sound fucking romantic…_

Sousuke chuckled at how adorable Rin looked whenever he grew flustered. “Anyways, you better get to practice. You’re more than welcome to come over afterwards if you want—I’d even make you beef curry.”

Rin’s eyes beamed at the words “come over,” and “beef.” His brain short-circuiting at the thought of Sousuke wearing an apron, and bending down to offer Rin a taste of his homemade curry.

“S-sure—that’d be great. I’ll text you when I’m done!” Rin started towards the gymnasium entrance, before swiftly turning to place a chaste kiss to Sousuke’s lips. The instant their lips parted ways, Rin hurriedly turned back towards the gymnasium and rushed into the building.

Sousuke watched Rin’s retreating figure—his eyelids drooping into an affectionate, doe-eyed smile, as he questioned how he’d ever lucked out in finding such an amazing friend and companion.

After several moments, Sousuke finally brought himself to turn around and head back towards his apartment. He could still feel his heart thudding against his chest from having been kissed in public—likewise, his throat still burned from the sight of his little shark having to part ways from him.

Sousuke scolded himself for letting Rin have such an affect over his body. It was ridiculous, considering he was practically a grown-ass man—in yet, he was acting like a lovesick schoolboy pining after his first real crush.

Hoping to distract himself from the burn in his throat and growing ache in his heart, Sousuke flipped through his phone to see if he had received any messages during his “tutoring session” with Rin. 

Aside from a few texts from his mother, Kisumi, and one of his coworkers, he had a missed call from Makoto.

Considering Makoto was the only person from that list who didn’t drain him emotionally, it was an easy decision deciding who to respond to first. 

“Yo, Makoto. I saw you called—what’s up?”

Sousuke could hear purring on the other end of the phone, and assumed he had caught Makoto in the middle of brushing Koharu. “Ahh, Sousuke! Thank you so much for returning my call—I, umm…well, I think it would be easier for me to tell you in person. Would you mind coming over or meeting me somewhere?”

Sousuke arched an eyebrow at how peculiar Makoto was acting. “Sure. Are you home? I just dropped Rin off at practice. I could get to you in 15 probably.”

“Could you really!? That’d be awesome, Sousuke! The door’s unlocked, so feel free to let yourself in!”

Sousuke couldn’t help but smile at the authenticity of Makoto’s gratitude. “Sure thing. See you soon.”

*******

Sousuke hadn’t even made it past the doorway before Koharu leapt from Makoto’s arms into his own.

“Woah, Koharu! Let him at least take his shoes off, first!” A concerned crease settled along Makoto’s brow.

Sousuke chuckled as he firmly held the cat against his chest, and rubbed under the ball of fluff’s chin. “He’s really getting big—you think maybe you should cut off on the treats for a while?”

As if able to interpret his words, Koharu lightly nipped at Sousuke’s wrist. “Hey!”

Makoto’s angelic laugh filled the space of his apartment as he watched two of his favorite beings in existence playfully bicker.

“Koharu’s pretty smart, Sou. I would watch what you say around him.” A teasing smirk tugged at the corner of Makoto’s lip.

“Tch, whatever. This little shrimp doesn’t scare me.” To emphasize his declaration, Sousuke playfully flicked Koharu’s nose—earning an irritated mewl in response.

Sousuke knew he had somehow walked himself into a trap the second he glanced up to meet his best friend’s gaze—Makoto was smiling softly at him, a glint of entertainment settling into his forest-green hues.

Sousuke felt himself scowl in defense to Makoto’s knowing gaze. “What?”

“Oh, nothing!” Despite his words, the glint of mischief dancing in his green hues told Sousuke otherwise. “I was just thinking how you and Rin have been spending a lot of time together lately...”

Sousuke could tell he didn’t like wherever this conversation was heading. “Yeah, so? What’s your point?”

Sousuke’s defensive demeanor only added to Makoto’s enjoyment of the situation—resulting in his laughter to once again flit through the apartment. “Nothing, I just think it’s cute that you’ve even started to sound like him.”

Sousuke felt his ears burn as he realized that sure enough, the words he had spoken moments ago sounded all too entirely like the beloved red-head he had just spent the past several hours exploring in ways he’d rather not tell Makoto about. “S-shut up…”

Sousuke’s reaction must’ve been exactly what Makoto had been hoping for, as he clutched at his sides, doubling over in laughter at having successfully called out his best friend.

“You’re the worst…I always knew you were a wolf disguised in sheep’s clothing.”

Makoto wiped at the corners of his eyes as he laughed harder. “Sorry, Sou—I couldn’t help it!”

Sousuke sighed in defeat, returning his attention back to Koharu: hoping that his feline friend would serve as a wonderful distraction to the growing blush on his skin. “So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

Makoto’s giggling fit abruptly came to a halt, as his own ears turned to match the same beautiful shade of red that Sousuke was sporting. “Ahh, yeah, about that…umm, do you mind if we sit down in the living room?” Makoto twiddled his thumbs as he faltered to lift his gaze to meet Sousuke’s.

“Sure.” Sousuke sauntered towards the living room—Koharu remaining snugly nestled up to his chest. 

Makoto waited for Sousuke and Koharu to get situated, before sitting down across from them at the kotatsu. Sousuke was starting to feel on edge with how skittish Makoto was acting. “Alright, spill.”

Makoto jumped at how forthcoming Sousuke was. However, he was grateful to have a best friend as blunt as Sousuke—especially considering Makoto was the type to tip-toe around an issue, rarely ever pushing one way or another: the two had always balanced each other well in that respect.

“Ahh, well, you see—as you know, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Haru these past few months, and, well…”

Sousuke released a sigh, grateful that the topic at hand wasn’t anything life-threatening or detrimental to Makoto’s well-being. 

“Let me guess: you finally popped a boner in front of him?”

“SOUSUKE!!” Makoto’s entire being turned an impressive shade of red, as he quickly rushed to hide his face behind his large hands. “I can’t believe you’d actually say that…” 

Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at his best friend’s endearingly flustered state. “Sorry, sorry—consider it payback for earlier.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Fine, fair enough.” Makoto still refused to remove his hands from his face as he spoke.

“Alright, so in all seriousness—seeing as you’re demisexual, I’m guessing you’ve finally formed a strong enough bond with Haruka that you’re starting to feel sexually attracted to him. Am I right?”

Makoto merely nodded his head in affirmation.

“Okay—so now that Haruka gets you all hot and bothered, you want me to give you advice on what to do about it. Right?”

Again, Makoto nodded.

A wicked grin stretched along Sousuke’s lips. “Easy. Just fuck him.”

“SOUSUKE.” Makoto instantly dropped his hands from his face as he glared daggers at his best friend. 

Sousuke erupted into laughter at the stern expression. “Finally, I got you to actually look at me.”

Realizing Sousuke’s true motives, and how easily he had fallen into the trap Sousuke had created, Makoto withdrew into himself—his shoulders tensing as a combination of embarrassment and unease washed over him.

“Relax, Makoto. It’s completely normal to feel sexual attraction towards someone you’ve created a close bond with—let alone had a crush on for almost six months.”

A look of confusion clouded Makoto’s features. "But you and I have never felt that way."

"No shit. Because _we’ve_ never had a crush on each other." Sousuke couldn't help but smirk at the naivety of his best friend. 

"Plus, our bond is more like brothers. It's completely different from your relationship with Haruka."

Makoto smiled thoughtfully, as he allowed the truth of Sousuke's words to settle deep. "I guess you're right…I forgot how wise you are, Sousuke!" 

The taller boy bashfully scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, it's not that hard to figure out—you're just painfully dense."

Sousuke's eyes widened as he thought about Makoto's developing feelings for his crush.

"Wait—he’s not the _first_ person you've felt sexually attracted to, right?"

Makoto flushed—his shoulders continuing to tense at the onslaught of personal questions. "N-no. I mean, he's not the _first_ person I've felt that way towards."

"I was gonna say, I thought you went through something similar after you and Nagisa got close from swimming relay together."

Sousuke cautiously glanced over at his best friend—while he was fairly certain he already knew the answer to his next question, he couldn't help but wonder how much of a reaction he could elicit from his inexperienced friend.

"You two never actually _**did**_ anything together, right?"

Makoto wailed in embarrassment as he laid his head against the kotatsu in hopes of hiding his ever-growing blush—the tips of his ears burning brightly in response to his friends insinuating question. 

"Of course not! And besides—this time, it feels completely different..."

Sousuke leaned across the kotatsu, eliminating some of the distance between the two. "How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it exactly, but it's like..." Makoto slowly lifted his head from the table—a slight dust of pink still coloring his cheeks. 

"Whenever I see Haru, I feel like my entire day gets brighter—like I'm completely re-energized and ready to take on whatever happens. When I'm with Haru, I feel like together, we could do anything—you know?”

As he continued to share his true feelings for Haru, Sousuke noticed that Makoto’s eyes shone with a vivacity he had never seen before. 

“It's weird—whenever we say goodbye, it's like I can't breathe. I feel like my lungs suddenly stop working and the back of my throat starts to burn. But then as soon as I see him again, I feel light-headed and like my heart's about to beat out of my chest." Makoto smiled dreamily at the thought of his cherished crush.

"So how is this different from when you had a crush on Nagisa?"

"Haru is..." A dazed, blissful gaze clouded Makoto's forest-green hues as he became lost in the thought of his favorite swimmer. He absentmindedly began twirling a strand of his bangs that had grown far too long, and desperately needed trimmed. 

"Haru is special. Unlike with Nagisa, whenever I'm sitting next to Haru, or walking beside him, I can't think about anything except for how good it would feel to reach out and touch him, or hold him, or even kiss him...its constantly been on my mind to the point I can't even think straight! I'm a mess around Haru...it was never that bad with anyone in the past."

"So you've grown attached to him. And now you're both physically and sexually attracted to him. What's more to figure out?"

Makoto lifted his gaze to meet his best friends—a look of uncertainty still very apparent on his face. 

"I don't know, how do I handle it? How do I keep myself from having these impure thoughts and urges around Haru? I don't ever want to pressure him into anything, and I don't think I'm ready myself to be in a physical relationship...I don't know, this is all really new to me!"

Sousuke leaned over the table to place a reassuring hand on Makoto's shoulder. "It's okay. Just breathe." 

Makoto took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, for the first time since their talk had started, he felt the muscles in his shoulders begin to relax.

"Just take things one step at a time. First things first, do you have feelings for Haruka?"

Sousuke wondered if Makoto's face would permanently turn red from all the blushing he had done in the past few minutes.

"Yes."

"Okay, and are you attracted to him?"

"Yes."

"Alright...and do you feel like you two have developed some sort of an emotional, mental and spiritual connection?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want to fuck him?"

"SOUSUKE!" Makoto folded into himself as he curled into a defensive ball—stubbornly hiding his face behind his knees. 

"Just answer the question, Makoto. Do you want to have sex with Haruka or not?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER!? I'm not answering that!"

"Makoto." Sousuke's voice rang out clear. "You know why it matters. Have you developed a sexual attraction for him?"

Makoto’s head lowered still–he tightened his grip along his shines for support. "Yes..."

"Okay. Good. So now that you've admitted it out-loud to yourself—and to me—you've fully acknowledged that you have feelings for Nanase."

Makoto lifted his head in shock. "Wait, hold on! You planned to do this from the start, didn't you?"

A triumphant smirk tugged at the corners of Sousuke's lips. "Of course I did. Remember how wise I am?"

"You really are." Makoto flashed his best friend an appreciative smile. "So now that I've accepted how I feel about Haru, what do I do next?"

Sousuke rubbed at the back of his head, feeling like he'd have to spell out each step of the way for Makoto, because the naive brunette was simply too dense to navigate through the treacherous waters of love without a great deal of guidance.

"First, you tell Haru how you feel. Make it clear to him that you're interested. Then, if all goes well and he feels the same, you can start working on the next step. But we won't cross that bridge till we get there. Just take things one step at a time—sound good?" Sousuke smiled encouragingly at his best friend. 

"Right. One step at a time." A droopy, doe-eyed look settled onto Makoto's handsome features.

"Thank you, Sousuke. I really appreciate you coming over and helping me sort through all of this. I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone like you in my life!"

Sousuke turned his head aside in an embarrassed pout. "Yeah yeah...just remember this the next time I do something to piss you off."

Makoto chuckled lightly. "Will do."

*******

Tokyo’s swim team had finished another trialing week of intensive training. In the locker room after practice, a few of the seniors announced that they had decided to oblige the hockey team’s invitation to a house party Saturday evening. Most of the sports teams at Tokyo University were in well-standing comradery with one another, so it wasn't unheard of for several teams to mix together at a party or social gathering.

"Yo, Haru! You're going, right?" The whites of Rin's teeth gleamed as he anxiously awaited a response.

"Why would I."

"Tch! Come on, don't play the 'cold and indifferent' card around me—it's insulting."

Haru stared at Rin before briefly flashing him an apologetic expression.

"Sorry...I just don't see the point in going."

A knowing grin stretched along Rin’s cheeks. "Why, because _Makoto_ won't be there?"

Haru shot the red-head a deathly glare. His best friend remained entirely unfazed as he erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on, lighten up! I'll be there, and I know deep down you actually like everyone on the team—so what's the harm?"

Haru released an exasperated sigh, knowing Rin wouldn't give up until he said yes.

"I see all of you every day. So why do I need to see everyone tomorrow acting like drunken idiots?"

Rin chuckled before taking on a serious tone.

"If you come out with us, I'll bring mackerel bentos to practice next week."

Haru's eyes sparkled in excitement.

*******

Haru stood in the middle of a foreign living room as he watched in disgust as Minami and Uozumi attempted to shotgun their beers quicker than two of the boys on the hockey team. An abundance of chants and hollers reverberated off the walls, making Haru feel as if he was drowning under the volume of the deafening cheers.

"First house party?"

Haru turned towards the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A tall, muscular athlete was walking towards him, extending his arm out to offer Haru a drink.

"Yeah." Haru wasn't sure whether or not to take the drink from the man now standing next to him. He seemed harmless, and Haru recognized that he was from the hockey team, but he was still wary of some of the horror stories he'd heard about house parties’ gone array.

"Heh. Try not to be so tense! Everyone here is of age, and we're all athletes, so you can relax a bit."

Haru found the tension in his shoulders slowly begin to lift in response to the man’s reassuring words.

"I guess." Haru decided there was no harm in accepting one drink from the friendly stranger. After all, Rin was nearby in case anything were to happen.

The man next to him offered a reassuring smile as Haru took a sip of the cup’s contents.

As soon as the liquid lapped against Haru’s tongue, his face contorted into a look of sheer disdain. 

"Gross—what kind of beer is this?"

The man chuckled. "Happoshu: what did you expect? It's a college house party."

"It tastes like piss water..." A playful smirk formed at the edge of the hockey player’s lips as both boys chuckled at the truthfulness of Haru’s words.

*******

An hour had passed, and the same athlete from before had returned to offer Haru a second drink.

"It could be a long night at the rate the seniors are going." He handed Haru the drink wearing a sheepish smile.

While it was customary in Japan not to serve oneself, Haru found it strange that the same man had chosen to serve him twice. Starting to feel nervous, Haru hesitantly took the cup.

_Why do I feel so cautious all of a sudden? It's just a crappy beer—and everyone here is either a member of the hockey or swim team: we're all comrades._

Despite the growing fear rising in his stomach, Haru took a sip of his second drink.

_I'm being ridiculous…_

"Yo, Haru!" The blue-eyed boy turned his gaze to see his best friend quickly approaching him. Haru peaked over his shoulder towards the direction the man who had been serving as his personal bartender had been standing, only to find that he was nowhere to be found.

_That’s odd. Why would he dash off like that?_

"Yo, I think I'm gonna head out!" Haru turned questioningly towards his teammate.

"Why?"

Rin averted his gaze, bringing his hand to the back of his neck as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"Well—err, I just got a text, and my friend just got off of work and wanted to meet up, so—"

"You're leaving me to go hook up with Sousuke."

Rin's face was now a bright red as he stared incredulously at his best friend.

"Haru! For fucks-sake, do you always have to be so blunt!?"

Haru returned his gaze completely unabashed. "Well it's true, isn't it?"

"Tch..." Rin averted his gaze as he pouted for being figured out so easily.

"Look, it's not what you think—we've hardly gone past first base."

Haru couldn't help but smirk. "Did you really just say _first base_? I didn't realize we were still in middle school."  
"SHUT UP!!" Rin turned his head aside as his lips tugged into a pout.

"This is all new to me, so cut me some slack, will ya? Besides, we're trying not to rush into things too quickly..." Rin's face turned a deeper shade of red. 

A wicked smirk tugged at the edge of Haru's lips. "So is it true?"

Rin blinked in confusion. "Is _what_ true?"

"Is he gonna break you?"

Haru could no longer differentiate the color of Rin's hair from his face. " _Wha_ - _ **HUUUH!?**_ Where do you get off saying things like that!? Please tell me you're drunk off your ass right now and won't remember any of this!"

Haru's smirk only grew wider. "Afraid not. Your reaction has already been burned to memory." 

"Jesus, Haru—you're the worst..." Rin broke away from his best friend's gaze. "I've only seen it once, but I feel like I can confidently say that I won't be walking the day after—"

Haru roared with laughter—he blamed the alcohol for his sudden portrayal of such strong emotion.

"OI! YOU ASKED, SO DON'T LAUGH!"

Haru attempted to stifle his tittering using the back of his hand, but to no avail.

"Oh please, like you'll be any better off—I've seen Makoto in soccer shorts enough times to have an idea of what he's working with!"

Haru quickly regained control of his laughter, as he lifted his gaze to send a warning glare. "You shouldn't be looking at him that closely. Besides, I'll be fine."

A playful glint danced across Rin's red orbs. " _Oh?_ Is that so? What makes you so sure?"

"I'm flexible." Haru answered without any hint of shame.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? How do you even know that!? Besides, how flexible you are hardly matters when it comes to something being shoved...well, you know!" Rin threw his hands up in defeat. The conversation was proving to be too much for him to handle.

"I've gone to Nagisa's yoga classes at the rec center. And if you know what positions better open you up—"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! I BELIEVE YOU! JUST PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Rin was starting to sweat from how much he had been blushing since the beginning of their conversation.

Haru stared at his friend, appearing utterly shameless. "Why are you getting so worked up over this? For someone rushing off to go fool around, you're certainly acting coy."

Rin slightly lowered his head as he scowled at his best friend. "Whatever—at least I'm actually getting somewhere with my crush—it's been five months and you two still haven't held hands!"

Haru became blank-faced. "We have. On our run last week he pulled me up after I tied my shoes."

"That doesn't count!"

"It does."

"Like hell—that hardly qualifies as any sort of romantic development!"

"Doesn't matter—it happened."

An exasperated sigh fell from Rin's lips. "Geeze, you two are hopeless..." Rin shut his eyes as he reached to rub at the back of his neck in annoyance.

"Look, text me how the rest of the night goes, okay? I told Asahi and Ikuya to keep an eye on you."

"Thanks. Go have fun." Haru gave Rin a dubious smirk—knowing his final words would once again fluster his best friend past comprehension.

"Geeze! Just stop talking already!"

*******

Forty-five minutes passed since Rin had left to meet up with Sousuke, and Haru was beginning to feel dizzy.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't made the decision to leave when Rin had—perhaps deep down, a part of him really did want to bond and connect with his teammates—causing him to go along with things he normally would never have chosen for himself in the first place.

_Am I really that desperate to fit in and feel accepted?_

"Hey! You up for another drink?"

Haru turned towards the voice, finding his vision growing blurry from the sudden movement.

"Huh?"

The same man from earlier who had handed Haru his first two drinks was smiling kindly at him—his hand outstretched with another drink. "Most of the guys here are drunk off their ass, but you've only had two drinks."

Haru stared at the cup, as if he would suddenly lose his balance if he averted his gaze.

"I need to go.”

Haru dashed past the man as he stumbled his way towards the nearest restroom. He reached for his phone as he began to feel panicked by his sudden lack of balance and clarity.

There was only one person he thought to contact.

One person who had been on his mind all night.

One person he’d give anything to see right now.

**Makoto.**

He hit send.

“Oi, Nanase! Come take a shot of sake with us!”

“Yo, Haru! You need another drink?”

“Haru!” “Haruka!” “Yo, Nanase!”

There were too many voices—too many people—Haru felt like he was going to suffocate.

He eventually made his way to the bathroom. He stumbled into the room and swiftly turned to lock the door. Haru allowed himself to fall against the door frame, and slowly slide to the floor—his breathing ragged and hitched.

The reason why Haru had avoided house parties up until this point was because he would become highly anxious whenever he was placed in an enclosed area filled with strangers—Haru would often feel like he was going to drown in the sea of people—several times, he’d experienced an anxiety attack as a result. 

Haru placed his head between his knees as he attempted to regulate his breathing and calm himself down.

If only he wasn’t so blatantly drunk at the moment, it might have worked.

Haru desperately reached for his phone, hoping Makoto had received his text.

**Hi Haru! (=^･ω･^) It’s pretty late--is everything okay?? :0**

Haru pressed his phone to his forehead—grateful that Makoto was still awake.

**At a party. Can you come get me?**

Haru attempted to rise to his feet, hoping that by splashing some cold water onto his face, it would help him return to his senses. Unfortunately, the alcohol had distorted his vision and sense of balance, causing him to fall against the edge of the sink.

_“SHIT.”_

Haru gripped his side in pain as he leaned over the sink in agony. He felt his phone vibrate again.

**Of course! Where are you? Are you all right??**

This man was literally an angel.

It took Haru a while to respond, as his dexterity fumbled to text out the address where he currently resided. After what felt like hours, he finally hit send. Haru hoped Makoto would get to him quickly…

“Oi! Nanase! You still in there? You need help or something?” Haru could hear snickering from behind the locked door. He heard the handle jostle around as someone attempted to open it.

Haru felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

**Okay! Just stay where you are—I’ll be there in 5!**

“Hey, Haru—come on, don’t be like that. Let me in…” The same voice came out softer this time, as if it were trying to lure Haru away from the comfort of the small bathroom.

Haru’s gut instinct told him his current situation was grim. He typically had impeccable intuition, and he could tell that whomever the voice belonged to had anything but good intentions.

Haru cursed himself for not trusting his sense of caution earlier in the night.

Deep down, Haru knew that his intuition had been right; it always was. However, if he was to be completely honest with himself, the reason that he had tried so hard to deceive himself into thinking otherwise was because of his prominent desire to feel accepted by his peers—like he belonged somewhere.

In high school, Haru didn’t have many friends. If it hadn’t been for Rin, Nitori, Gou and Rei, he likely would’ve remained mute and unsociable all three years.

Haru had feared that once he came to Tokyo, Rin would find new friends and eventually leave Haru behind—abandoned. This was why Haru put forth an honest effort to overcome his introverted tendencies and indulge his teammates by going out with them on the weekends.

Despite Haru’s cold and aloof demeanor, he truly did desire to make friends. He wanted to have deep and meaningful relationships. He wanted people to feel comfortable coming to him and asking for help or assistance. 

He didn’t want to be alone. 

“Haru, come on. I promise I won’t bite— _just let me in…_ ”

Haru’s heartbeat proceeded to elevate to an erratic pace. What did this person want with him? Why was he so keen on getting in?

Haru was suddenly able to put two-and-two together. The person who had been trying to feed him drinks all night—the man who said he was on the hockey team—the one who had continued to steal glances at Haru from across the room when no one else was looking.

It was him. It was his voice.

Haru felt his skin begin to crawl. What did he want from him? Why had he been paying so much attention to him all night? Had Haru done something wrong? Had he done something to piss him off?

_“Haruka…”_

Haru involuntarily vomited inside of his mouth. It suddenly became _very_ clear what this man wanted from him. 

Haru hadn’t angered the man—on the contrary. Somehow, he had attracted the man’s attention to the point that he was determined to claim Haru by the end of the night.

“Please, just let me in. _I can make you feel better._ ”

Haru proceeded to lean over the toilet and allow the bile that had settled against his tongue to release inside the porcelain lid.

He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door.

“Oh no, is Haru-chan feeling sick? I promise if you let me in I’ll take **great** care of you.”

“S-Stay away.” Haru’s voice came out frightened and meek. He hated the way it sounded—how pathetic he felt in his current predicament.

“Aww, come on Haru-chan— _don’t be like that._ ” Haru could hear the door handle begin to jostle again—this time with far more aggression and intent than before.

Haru instinctively crawled as far away from the door as possible—his body beginning to tremble in fear.

_Please, Makoto. Help me…_

Haru knew it was pointless to try and reach Makoto telepathically. Despite the times Makoto had seemed to accurately read Haru’s mind, he knew deep down that a spiritual connection like that was impossible.

Still, he couldn’t help but try in a moment of panic.

_Makoto, I’m in here—please. **Find me.**_

“Haruka, if you don’t open up here pretty soon, I’m going to have to break down this door. And we wouldn’t want to cause a scene now, **_would we?_** ”

Haru’s blood ran cold at the thought. Why. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he have just had a fun night with his teammates? Why did Rin have to leave to meet up with Sousuke? Why weren’t his teammates looking for him right now? Why wasn’t Makoto here?

_Makoto. **I need you.**_

“Hey, can’t you see this one’s occupied? If you gotta take a leak, go outside.” Haru’s head shot up at the sound of a discrepancy just outside the door.

“Ahh, well you see, it’s getting pretty late, and my friend here isn’t much of a night owl…”

Haru scrambled towards the door to allow his savior to come to his rescue. Makoto must have heard Haru reach for the lock, when he suddenly called to him.

“Wait, Haru. Not yet.” The swimmer slowly moved away from the door, obediently awaiting further instruction from his liberator

Haru heard the voice of the hockey player drunkenly chuckle from the other side of the door.

“What are you, his bodyguard? Haru’s a big boy, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

Haru heard the boy yelp before a harsh silence fell from the space just outside. Haru wasn’t sure what was taking place just three feet away on the other side of the door, but he was certain Makoto would come through for him: he always came through for those he cared about.

“And I’m sure you’re aware that I know the real reason why you were so keen on getting past this door…”

Haru didn’t want Makoto to get into any trouble. He didn’t ever want to be a burden to him.

_Makoto, please—it’s not worth it. Please don’t get into a fight._

“It’s okay, Haru. Nothing is going to happen. He and I are just coming to a mutual understanding.” 

Haru could almost hear the warmth in Makoto’s voice as he attempted to reassure him. Had he once again read his mind? Or did he know Haru so well he knew he was beginning to panic over the possible situations that could transpire between the two?

Haru heard a bit of shuffling, followed by the sound of someone stomping away. Several seconds passed without a sound.

“Haru? Sorry about that…it’s okay to unlock the door now.”

Haru swiftly turned the knob and pushed the door open to find himself greeted by a beautiful pair of warm, loving, and pained eyes.

“Haru, I’m so sorry I didn’t get here soon—”

Makoto was abruptly cut off as Haru flung himself against the taller boy—quickly wrapping his arms around him.

“Makoto. I want to go home… _please take me home._ ”

The bartender placed a reassuring hand on top of the shorter boy’s head.

“Of course, Haru—just point out one of your teammates so I can tell them where you’re going.”

“Mmm.”

Makoto placed a protective hand on the small of Haru’s back as he carefully lead him out of the house. Makoto was able to let two of Haru’s closest teammates, Asahi and Ikuya, know of his departure from the party, and that Haru would text them once he got back to his apartment. Having built a bit of a rapport with Makoto from seeing him at the bar and playing soccer with him on the weekends, the two boys thanked Makoto for his help.

Haru watched as he saw Makoto lean in close towards his most trusted teammates, whispering something only the three of them could hear. Haru could've guessed what Makoto was saying when he saw his teammate’s expressions turn grave.

“We understand. Thanks for letting us know, Makoto.” Ikuya’s eyes turned cold as he processed the information Makoto had entrusted him with.

“We’ll be sure to inform the hockey captain.” Asahi’s expression radiated with determination as he nodded affirmatively at the taller boy.

“Thank you, we really appreciate it.”

Makoto turned from the two boys, and proceeded to gently guide Haru outside.

“Did you tell them?”

Makoto shifted his gaze downwards to meet Haru’s. “Huh?

“Did you tell them what happened…” Haru broke his gaze, suddenly feeling weak and embarrassed by what had transpired.

Haru could feel Makoto smile reassuringly at him.

“No, I just told them there was an incident with someone wearing a hockey jacket attempting to pry on one of the younger athletes at the party.”

Haru glanced up towards Makoto apologetically.

“I ruined your night. I made you drop what you were doing to help me.”

Makoto came to an abrupt halt as he lowered his head—his bangs falling forward and splaying over his eyes. His body appeared tense: his fingers balled into tight fists, clenched at his sides.

“Haruka.”

Makoto shifted his gaze just slightly, allowing the light from the moon to illuminate the pained expression held behind his beautiful green orbs.

“Please, don’t ever apologize for asking me for help. And _please_ don’t think that what happened tonight was your fault…”

Haru broke Makoto’s gaze as he felt his throat begin to burn. He fought back the urge to cry. It wasn’t fair that Makoto was so kind to him, when he had done nothing to deserve his generosity. However, selfishly, he was incredibly grateful for his never-ending kindness—as tonight, it likely saved him from a horrific scenario.

“Haru, I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Makoto’s voice came out shaky as he lifted his arm to wipe his eyes against his sleeve.

Haru’s lids flew open in shock as he took in the aching sight of Makoto wiping unfallen tears from his eyes.

“Makoto…”

The taller man removed his arm from his face—his eyes remaining closed as he flashed Haru a smile that showed off the pearly whites of his teeth—hoping to reassure the shorter boy.

“I think it’s time we get you home, huh?” Makoto closed the gap between the two as he moved to stand by Haru’s side.

“Yeah.”

*******

The walk home was silent. Both boys were shaken by the fact the athlete from the hockey team had likely drugged Haru’s drinks—and on top of that, had full intentions of getting Haru alone by the time the night ended.

Haru occasionally found himself shaking as the night continued to playback in his mind, as if on a constant loop. After the third time his body shook in recollection, Makoto unzipped his jacket and proceeded to drape it over Haru’s shoulders.

“Makoto?” Haru stared wide-eyed at the taller boy.

The brunette returned his gaze with an endearing smile. “It’s pretty chilly, huh? You never seem to carry a jacket around with you—I’ll have to start carrying a spare with me so that you don’t freeze one of these nights!” A light-hearted chuckle slipped past Makoto’s soft lips.

Haru couldn’t stop staring. Had this man just given him his only jacket? And stated he would start carrying around an extra out of concern for his well-being? And then proceeded to giggle like an adorable, angelic—

“Haru...” Makoto’s voice called the shorter man back to reality.

“I’m really glad you texted me.” Haru shifted his gaze to stare directly ahead, as he felt his cheeks turn a deep crimson.

“Me too.”

*******

By the time the two had arrived at Haru’s apartment, it was 3:00 a.m. Haru remembered to text Rin, Asahi, and Ikuya to inform them that he had safely made the journey home.

While Haru texted out the message to his friends, Makoto proceeded to fill a tall glass of water.

“Here, Haru-chan.” Makoto handed him the glass.

“Drop the ‘chan.’” Haru extended his hand, fully accepting the water being offered to him. He quickly drank the entire glass in a few gulps. Makoto stared at Haru with wide eyes.

“Are you sure you weren’t a mermaid in a past life?”

“Shut up.”

The two proceeded to chuckle—Makoto taking relief in the fact that he had finally gotten Haru to smile.

“Well, I guess I better get going, then.” Makoto turned to head towards the door when Haru found himself reaching to grip onto Makoto’s forearm.

“Wait!” 

Makoto turned around stunned. “Haru?”

He wasn’t sure who was more surprised: him, or Makoto. Haru hadn’t even remembered reaching for the taller boy’s arms—but there it was, holding on as if his very existence depended on it.

The shorter boys gaze fell to the floor, as he suddenly felt very insecure about the request he wanted to make.

“I don’t want to be alone…will you stay?”

Makoto stared at Haru for several moments—as if trying to decide whether he had actually heard Haru correctly. Haru stared back in determination—hoping, _praying,_ that Makoto would oblige him once more tonight.

Makoto’s face softened into the warm and gentle smile Haru had grown to love.

“Of course, Haru.”

*******

Haru woke up the next morning feeling like he’d been hit head-on by a train. He rolled over in his bed, mumbling out obscenities as he suddenly became very aware of how glaringly bright the sun was shining through his blinds.

Haru reached out for a glass of water he typically would leave out for himself the night before—eventually his hand made contact with a cylindrical object. Haru brought the object to his lips, only to find its contents empty.

Haru growled as he begrudgingly threw his covers aside, attempting to make his way out of bed.

Haru still felt light-headed from the night before as he stumbled towards the kitchen sink. Haru had filled up his glass half-way when he caught a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. Turning to fix his gaze towards the direction of the motion, he froze. 

He couldn’t breathe. He could only stare, wide-eyed—both in shock and in disbelief. His glass of water long-forgotten as the contents of the glass proceeded to overflow onto his hand.

Lying just 10 feet away on Haru’s futon was a gorgeous Greek god—and not just any Greek god, but _Makoto Tachibana._

Makoto was sleeping on his futon. In his apartment. Wearing only a short-sleeved shirt and boxers.

And on top of that, his shirt had ridden up in the middle of night, revealing a set of perfectly toned and chiseled abs. Haru couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing down Makoto’s six pack to the beautiful “V” shape the led from his hips to his boxers—where the line was sure to continue beneath…

Haru instinctively felt his face turn a dark red due to the alluring, illicit view before him. Haru had to mentally force himself to look away out of respect for Makoto’s blissful unawareness to how tantalizing and desirable he looked in his current position. 

Suddenly the events from the night before flooded his brain as he remembered what brought him to this current predicament.

_Shit._

Haru slapped his free-hand to his face, before turning to finally shut off the running faucet.

_Not only did Makoto have to run to my rescue, but then he walked me home, where I practically begged for him to stay the night with me…seriously, I couldn't have been more embarrassing._

Haru racked his brain for how he could possibly make his current situation any less painfully excruciating.

_Breakfast. I can thank him by cooking for him—or would that seem too forward?_

Haru remembered all that he had asked of Makoto the night before.

_Fuck it._

_At this point I couldn’t possibly say or do anything more humiliating than last night._

Attempting not to wake Makoto—who appeared to be an unshakeable rock when it came to sleeping—Haru proceeded to prepare a breakfast consisting of eggs, mackerel, toast, and orange juice.

Around 9:30, Haru set the food and plates on his kotatsu, before carefully approaching Makoto’s sleeping form.

“Makoto—are you awake? I know Sunday’s are your day off, but in case you have plans…”

Makoto slowly stirred from his sleep as he released what sounded to be a combination of a groan and moan. Haru felt his cheeks blush in response.

“Haru-chan?”

“Drop the ‘chan,’ and yes, it’s me.”

“Why are you in my apartment?” Makoto lazily rubbed his half-lidded eyes as he attempted to peek through his shaggy bangs at Haru’s form leaning over him.

_Cute._

“I’m not. You’re in _**my**_ apartment.”

“Huh? I’m in Haru’s apartment?”

As soon as the words left Makoto’s lips, his eyes flew open in alert as he jolted upright. 

_**“EEEHHH!!??”** _

Haru closed his eyes as he released a sigh. “Don’t be so noisy, it's too early—do you remember last night?”

Makoto proceeded to blink at Haru, bewildered by his current predicament. Slowly, his memory came back to him, causing his expression to calm.

“Ahh, that’s right…” A pained expression settled on his tanned features.

“WAIT! Haru, how are you feeling!? Are you okay? Shouldn’t you be lying down?”

Haru turned to send Makoto a quick glare. “Are you always this loud in the morning? Relax. I’m fine…thanks to you.”

A slight blush crept along Makoto’s cheeks at Haru’s genuine words.

“Are you hungry? I made you breakfast to thank you for everything—but if you have to get going, I understand.”

“N-No!” Makoto frantically waved his extended hands in front of his face. “I don’t have anywhere to be today, and I’d feel terrible about making something you prepared go to waste!”

Haru wore no expression as he closely observed Makoto—drinking in the taller boy’s comforting presence. Makoto wasn’t entirely sure why Haru had taken a sudden interest in watching him, but he allowed it all the same—occasionally shifting awkwardly under Haru’s intense gaze.

Once Haru felt he had fully taken in the warm presence of his favorite bartender, he allowed his gaze to falter to the grilled mackerel on the table. “Okay, have a seat. Feel free to eat as much as you’d like.”

Makoto’s face brightened as he turned towards the kotatsu.

“Wow! This looks amazing, Haru! Did you make all of this just for me!?”

Haru couldn’t help but smile at Makoto’s boyish enthusiasm. “No, I have to eat too—but I suppose if that’s not enough, I could always make mo—“

“No, no! This is plenty! Of course you made some for yourself! Ahh, how thoughtless of me! I didn’t mean to sound like I wanted all of this to myself, I—”

“Makoto, relax. It’s fine.” Haru turned around to flash Makoto a reassuring smile—unable to hide the smirk that continued to tug at the edge of Haru’s lips in response to Makoto’s spastic behavior.

“R-right—thank you, Haru.”

Haru carefully hung his apron, before seating himself across from Makoto to enjoy the food he’d prepared. Both boys wore a soft, yet genuine smile as they enjoyed each other’s silent companionship and warmth.

*******

“Haaaaah, that was great, Haru! I haven’t eaten anything that wonderful since you cooked for me last time!” Makoto rested his hands on his stomach as a blissful look of contentment washed over his face.

“You don’t cook for yourself?” Haru stared questioningly at his guest.

Makoto began to scratch at the back of his neck in what Haru had concluded to be an embarrassed habit. “I guess you could say I’m a bit of a hopeless cause—I’m really terrible when it comes to cooking! Or baking…or anything food-related, actually!” Makoto held a sheepish expression as he glanced towards the floor bashfully. 

“Nonsense. No one’s hopeless. You just haven’t had enough training.”

“Hee hee~ That’s just like Haru-chan to say something like that!”

Haru shot Makoto a look of disapproval. 

Makoto franticly waved his arms out in front of him. “No, no! I meant it as a compliment! Just because you always work so hard and do your best—I wish I could be more like that…” Makoto stared out the window wearing a distant look. Haru decided he didn’t like this expression. He didn’t like not being able to read Makoto’s thoughts.

“Makoto.” The brunette’s head whipped back around to stare directly into the eyes that had beckoned him.

“Don’t ever think you’re hopeless. I’ll help train you, if that’s what it takes.”

Haru watched as a flash of something unrecognizable flooded through Makoto’s eyes.

“You…you would!? You’d help me to learn to cook!?

“Yes.”

“Hee hee! Haru-chan, you really are the best! I promise to work hard!”

“Good.” Haru smiled endearingly as Makoto proceeded to pump his fist into the air in triumph.

Haru swore that his heart would burst at any second from the overwhelming sense of affection he felt while drinking in the image of the boy who had wholly and irrevocably stolen his heart.

*******

The sensation of Sousuke’s long, sturdy fingers brushing along Rin’s exposed torso, gently stirred the red-head into consciousness.

“Morning, little shark. Catch any big fish last night?” A playful smirk tugged at the corner of his still-swollen lips.

“Mmhmm…just a dark and brooding whale shark.” Struggling to fully emerge from his sleep, Rin leaned into Sousuke’s touch—nuzzling against the side of his stern chest.

“ _Oh?_ Tell me about this whale shark of yours.”

A gentle smile stretched along Rin’s lips. “He’s a real animal. Kissing and biting wherever he wants. For a second I thought he was going to devour me whole.”

Sousuke tilted his head so that his breathe caressed Rin’s lobe as he spoke. “Would it have been so bad if he had?”

Rin further pressed himself against Sousuke’s side—hoping to hide the blush that now graced his handsome features.

“I suppose I could think of worse scenarios…”

Sousuke chuckled at his crush’s meek response. 

“Oi!”

“Sorry, sorry—I promise I’ll stop teasing my precious little shark until he’s fully awake.”

“Tch, geeze, how kind of you...” Sousuke tightly wrapped his arms around Rin’s torso, before placing a playful kiss on top of his head.

“You hungry? I could make you one of those omelets you like.”

“Mmm…that’d be nice.”

“You want coffee or juice?”

“Orange juice.” Rin lifted his head to show an appreciative smile for his gracious host.

“Bacon?”

“Is that even a question?”

Sousuke chuckled lightly. “Would you like for me to feed it to you, too?”

Rin playfully punched Sousuke’s side. “Shut up. Go get started on breakfast, and I’ll start picking up in here—honestly, I don’t know how you’re able to find anything with all your clothes and textbooks scattered everywhere…” Rin scowled as he scanned the cluttered room.

“You really don’t have to do that, Rin. I don’t mind bringing you breakfast—just relax and take your time waking up.”

Rin furrowed his brows, sending Sousuke a nonverbal cue that he would _not_ be letting Sousuke dote all over him without trying to return the favor.

The bartender released an exasperated sigh. “Fine, do what you want.”

Rin’s expression brightened—he quickly lunged forward to place a peck on Sousuke’s lips. A gentle blush crept along the bartender’s cheeks, causing him to fumble over his words, and mutter a poor excuse to hurriedly leave the bedroom and begin tending to their meal.

Rin chuckled as he watched Sousuke’s flustered figure clumsily retreat towards the kitchen.

The red-head turned towards the nightstand to glance through his phone to see if he had any entertaining recaps of the party from his teammates. Rin felt his blood run cold when he started to read the texts from Uozumi and Minami.

**Hey man, I think something bad happened to Haru after you left…Minami and I figured he’ll probably tell you about it, but I thought I’d give you a heads up.**

**Hey Rin! Your friend Makoto just left with Haru—I’m not sure exactly what happened, but I think an asshat from the hockey team tried to mess with Haru. Do you think you could check to make sure everything’s okay?**

Rin felt his heart hammering against his chest.

_What happened?_

_And why did it have to be to Haru?_

_Why wasn’t I there to help him?_

_Why wasn’t I there to protect him?_

_I should’ve staid longer. I should’ve convinced him to leave with me…_

Rin felt his breathing turn ragged as his mind raced to the possibilities of what could’ve happened to his dear friend.

Rin remembered that he still had a text message from Haru, along with an unknown number. He quickly scrambled to find the messages from the two, and hoped they would help give him some insight to the well-being of his most trusted teammate.

**Hey, Rin! It’s Makoto—I wanted to let you know I picked up Haru from a house party. I’m sure he’ll want to tell you himself what happened, so I want to honor that—however, do you think you could check in on him tomorrow? I think he could really use his best friend right now…**

**I’m home. Makoto’s here too. Something happened but I’m okay. I’ll tell you tomorrow, if Sousuke hasn’t broken you yet.**

Rin’s vision started to blur as he choked out a laugh.

_Dammit, Haru. How can you make such stupid jokes after you almost got hurt? Fuck! Why wasn’t I there for him!? Why did I leave him there…_

Rin knew he couldn’t blame himself for whatever happened. Before leaving, he had made sure to leave Haru with several of their most trusted teammates. Surely Asahi and Ikuya had staid a bit longer before leaving—right? But then again, if Uozumi and Minami didn’t notice anything until later…

Rin quickly tried calling his best friend.

_Please pick up, please please please pick up…Please be okay, Haru._

“Yeah?”

A sigh Rin hadn’t realized he’d been holding back forced its way past his lips. “Yo. Are you alright?”

Haru took a moment before responding. “I’m fine…Makoto stayed with me afterwards, so I’m okay now.”

Rin could feel a pool of tears forcing their ways to the corner of his eyes. “What…what happened, exactly?”

Rin held onto his breath.

“I think someone drugged me last night.”

“You _**WHAT!?**_ ”

“From the hockey team. I think one of them was slipping something into my drinks.”

Rin could hear his ears ringing. His vision started to turn black, as he grew unable to control his breathing.

“I’m okay though, so don’t freak out.”

“Don’t freak out?” Rin felt a sense of rage begin to bubble to the surface. “DON’T FREAK OUT!? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM WHEN SOMEONE TRIED TO DRUG YOU LAST NIGHT!?”

Rin could hear Haru take in a sharp breath on the other end. “He kept handing me drinks, but eventually I started to realize what was going on. I got away from him before he could try anything, but…”

“But what?”

The deafening silence on the other end caused Rin to panic.

“BUT WHAT, HARU!?”

“I locked myself in the bathroom and got a hold of Makoto. The guy tried to get in, but Makoto convinced him to back off.”

“I don’t understand why did he—why would he want to drug you? It’s not like anyone dislikes you or would want to hurt you, so why…”

Suddenly the puzzles began to fall into place.

“I’ll kill him. I swear to god, Haru. I’ll kick his ass. Who is—”

“It’s fine. It’s already been taken care of.”

“By who!?”

“Makoto.”

“Wha—wait, _**Makoto!?**_ You’re telling me that softy took care of it!?”

“He did.”

_**“HOW!?”** _

He could hear Haru sigh on the other end of the line. “Don’t worry about it. But I will warn you—don’t get on Makoto’s bad side.”

“H— _Haru!_ All I did was talk to him—I didn’t threaten him! Rin, please don’t think I’d actually hurt anyone!”

Rin slapped a hand to his forehead. _These two idiots are unreal…_

“Don’t listen to him, Rin—he told me his plans on getting back at you for stealing Yamazaki from him. I’d watch your back.”

_“Haruuuuu!!”_

“Anyways, we’re having breakfast so I’m gonna go…Thanks for calling, Rin.”

Despite not being able to see him, Rin could tell that Haru was blushing. 

“Of course you idiot, you’re my best friend—I’m always going to have your back.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Rin smiled against the receiver—relieved to know that his closest companion was safe, and that he was with the one person who could easily put to rest and lingering feelings of trepidation Haru still felt from the night before.

“Oh, and Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“Lock your doors. Makoto knows where you live.”

_**“HUUUH!?”** _

“Ahh, Haru!! Stop teasing him like that! Rin, I promise I’m not actually—”

Haru abruptly ended the call.

Rin slowly lowered his hand—staring at his phone incredulously. 

_Honestly. Why am I friends with those idiots…_

A fond smile crept along his lips as he thought about how lucky he was to have someone like Haru as his best friend, and to have met someone as kind and thoughtful as Makoto.

_I suppose there are worse idiots out there to get stuck with._

Feeling his phone buzz in his hand, Rin glanced down to read an incoming text from Haru.

**Thanks for calling…I appreciate you.**

The tears that had started to well up finally broke loose. Neither Rin or Haru were good at expressing their true feelings, so the few times they were able to be open and raw with one another, Rin had a tendency to become very emotional.

“Rin? Is everything okay? I heard you yelling…” The red-head swung around to meet Sousuke’s concerned gaze.

The instant aquamarine eyes fell upon fiery red, Sousuke’s arms were protectively wrapped around the smaller boy, holding him tightly as Rin allowed his tears to flow freely.

*******

After breakfast, Makoto had offered to clear and clean the dishes as thanks for Haru’s gracious hospitality. While initially met with a great deal of opposition, Haru eventually settled on a compromise, and allowed Makoto to wash the dishes only if Haru could dry them.

The two stood side-by-side, enjoying one another’s companionship as they worked together. At some point during the process, Makoto had begun softly humming to himself. Haru occasionally stole a glance at the golden boy, marveling at the way the light reflected off of Makoto’s hair, revealing the different shades of brown layered through his spikey tufts. Haru noticed the way Makoto’s eyes shone brightly whenever the two made contact, either with their eyes, or through the brief touch of their hands whenever Makoto handed a clean dish over to him. Haru watched with fascination at the way Makoto’s adam’s apple would bob whenever he would hit a particularly high or low note while he was humming.

Haru grew light-headed once again—but this time, for an entirely different reason. He felt like he was drowning in the ethereal ambiance of Makoto’s gentle presence. The combination of his smooth, honey-like tune, and warm hands, and broadened shoulders, and soft, fluffy caramel-colored hair, was far too much for Haru’s poor heart to handle.

“Oh, it looks like we’re done already, Haru-chan! We make a pretty good team, don’t you thi—”

“Do you want to go to the ocean with me?”

Silence filled the apartment.

Makoto’s face flushed in response to Haru’s abrupt proposal. He stood at the sink, unmoving, watching Haru with wide-eyes. Haru met his gaze with eager ones—hope flitting through his blue orbs as he waited intently for Makoto’s response.

“S-sure, but only if I wouldn’t be imposi—“

“You wouldn’t.” 

Haru mentally scolded himself for allowing his eagerness to interrupt Makoto again. He had simply gotten to the point where he was so eager to remain in Makoto’s presence, and incredibly apprehensive about having to separate from him, his calm and collected demeanor slipped through his fingers, and beyond his control—leaving him with nothing to hide behind—exposing his raw desires and emotions.

“O-okay! If you’re sure, then I’d love to!” Makoto closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side—allowing one of his infamous smiles to stretch along his lips.

Haru audibly released a sigh of relief—no longer able to keep in the breath he had been holding back in fear of rejecton.

“Haru?” Makoto watched on with a tender sense of concern.

“We’ll swing by your place to get your swimsuit, and then we can head to Tokyo Bay.”

Makoto couldn’t help but allow an affectionate gaze to settle on his favorite swimmer. Despite having a fear of the ocean, knowing that Haru would be by his side, suddenly the vast expanse of the ocean seemed a little less daunting—and the anxiety he typically felt as a result seemed to numb and subside at the thought that it meant an opportunity to spend time with one of his most cherished companions.

*******

The comforting sound of the waves lapping against the shoreline filled the comfortable silence between the two. Makoto couldn't resist the gentle smile that crept along his lips as he allowed himself to drown in Haru's gentle and accepting presence.

Makoto had found himself becoming increasingly attracted to Haru's existence the more the two spent time together. He had never met anyone that he instantaneously felt he could be himself around—with Haru, he could be his true self. When he was alongside Haru, he could let his walls down, and reveal his true feelings and emotions. Around Haru, he didn't have to force a smile on his face, or fill the void with empty words. With Haru, his smiles, along with his words, came naturally—forming before Makoto even had time to process that they had slipped past his lips.

It was strange how greatly of an affect Haru's presence alone seemed to have on Makoto; but the taller boy found himself growing more accustomed and accepting to the fact that the silent boy had gained an irrefutable grasp over his heart and mind. 

As the two proceeded to close in on the cape, Makoto caught note of the way Haru's eyes brightened as soon as an ice cream stand came into view—the ocean blue specs in his eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Would you like some ice cream, Haru? I'll get us something if you'd like!" Makoto tilted his head to the side, his lids softly drooping over his eyes as he smiled affectionately at the shorter boy.

"Not really...I'm fine." Haru turned his head aside, blushing slightly at having been figured out so easily. 

"Hee hee! Okay, well if you were to get something, what would you want?"

Haru realized that Makoto was beating around the bush in hopes of giving Haru an outlet to avoid having to outright state just how badly he wanted something from the stand; and it both irritated and relieved him.

_You always seem to know what I'm thinking before I say anything, so why pretend you don't know?_

"Guess."

Makoto chuckled at how childish Haru was acting—while some people would feel annoyed by his stubborn attitude, Makoto couldn't help but find the defiant act unbearably cute.

"Hmm...I think I got it! I'll be right back."

"Wait, Makoto!" Before Haru could deter Makoto from his sudden impulse, the green-eyed boy had already dashed across the street towards the stand, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

_Stupid Makoto...I didn’t have to say anything for him to figure out what I wanted. And then to play it off as if he was the one who initiated all of it—did he do that so I wouldn't feel embarrassed by having to ask him?_

Haru watched intently as Makoto purchased a large ice cream, before quickly dashing back to Haru's side—a boyish, enthusiastic grin plastered onto his handsome face.

_Is he this thoughtful and considerate towards everyone?_

Haru couldn't help but allow a small smile of his own to form in response to Makoto's alluring and genuine charm.

_Yes…he is that kind of person. He always has been._

"Haru! I went with sea salt ice cream, because I know how much you like salty-tasting foods, like grilled salted mackerel! So, I hope this is okay…Oh, but if you don't like it, I'll get us something else! I won't be offended, so please don't hesitate to tell me!"

"It's fine, Makoto." Haru interjected before Makoto could speak himself into a circle. "You were right, I do like this kind."

Makoto's face beamed with excitement. "Really!? I'm so happy! I was a little nervous there for a moment I had been too hasty in choosing for you!" Makoto felt a drop of ice cream fall onto his hand, drawing his gaze down to the melting ice cream still in his grasp. “Ahh, right! Here you go, Haru-chan!" Makoto carefully split the popsicle in two, and handed the less-melted half to Haru.

Haru stared at the ice cream momentarily, before slowly reaching his hand out to accept the offered treat—his slender fingers grazing along Makoto's sturdy ones.

"Thanks..." Haru bashfully turned his head aside, before taking a bite of the frozen treat.

Makoto chuckled in contentment at the sight of Haru enjoying himself.

Haru felt embarrassed by how intimate something as simple as splitting a popsicle felt between him and his crush. Haru scolded himself for getting so worked up over something so innocent. 

However, the more time Haru spent with Makoto, the more he found himself growing increasingly flustered by how thoughtful, considerate, patient and kind the handsome man treated those around him— _especially_ Haru.

He knew it was wishful thinking, but he couldn't help but feel there was something different in the way Makoto treated and looked at him than he did with others. 

Haru had grown fond of the affectionate smiles Makoto gave him. He hated but also loved the way his heart fluttered whenever Makoto gave him a doe-eyed look of endearment. He could feel himself growing possessive of those breathtaking smiles and gazes—he didn’t want to think about Makoto sharing those expressions with anyone else.

Quite frankly, he didn’t want to share Makoto, period. 

If he had it his way, Makoto would move in with him, and spend his days playing with Koharu while Haru cooked, cleaned, and cared for him. Haru would provide all the support, friendship, and security Makoto needed.

Haru discreetly stole a glance at the man he had grown so fond of, finding himself captivated by Makoto’s perfect bone structure and handsome features.

He knew it was selfish of him to feel so demanding and greedy of Makoto’s time and attention, but he had quickly grown fond of the bartender—Makoto had evoked feelings and desires Haru had once thought to be nonexistent.

With every passing day, Makoto continued to show and teach Haru things about himself he never knew. Makoto made Haru feel like he was important—like his voice mattered—like there was more to Haru’s purpose and meaning in life than to swim competitively.

Makoto made Haru feel like he fit in. Like he had a home. That he was wanted. That he was worth cherishing…

A slight blush crept along Haru’s cheeks as he reflected on his true feelings for the man beside him. He continued to mule over what a blessing Makoto’s existence had been in his life, as the two continued walking towards the cape, enjoying one other's comfortable silence. 

Occasionally, Makoto would steal a glance at Haru, smiling softly before returning his gaze directly ahead. Haru noticed his occasional affectionate glances, but pretended not to notice in fear it would deter Makoto from looking again—and again—until hopefully Haru consumed as much of Makoto’s thoughts as he did Haru’s.

Once the two reached a flight of stairs that led to a standing view of the bay, they quickly ascended the steps, and headed towards a railing that allowed them a breathtaking sight of the vast body of water surrounding them.

"Wow, this view is amazing, Haru! I'm so glad you suggested we come here!"

Haru allowed a soft smile to stretch along his lips as he observed the youthful glow that emanated from Makoto's expression as he lost himself in the ethereal view. 

“Mmm…I thought you would like it.” Haru’s eyes were glued to Makoto: enjoying the way the taller boy’s eyes brightened in wonderment and awe as he looked out across the shore.

“If you like it here, I’ll bring you back again.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened in excitement. “Would you really!? You sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Not at all.” A small smile crept along Haru’s lips as Makoto turned to allow his gaze to settle back onto the entrancing flow of the waves below. “You know, these past few months have been a lot of fun…”

Haru turned his head to stare questioningly at the taller boy.

“It’s funny—I’ve gotten so used to spending time with you, it’s hard for me to remember what life was like before we met.” Makoto brought his hand up to his mouth as he chuckled softly.

Haru’s eyes widened. He was surprised by the bluntness and transparency of Makoto’s words. Haru would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way, but putting those feelings into words scared Haru, because it would leave him vulnerable. 

It never ceased to amaze him how easily and effortlessly Makoto could put his thoughts and feelings into words—and that he didn’t hesitate to be honest and truthful, even if what he said was embarrassing. 

“I’m really glad we became friends, Haru.” A fond smile settled along Makoto’s lips—his lids drooping into a dreamy expression as he rested his chin against his hand. “It’s funny—when I think back to when we first met, I could’ve never guessed that you’d become such a great friend and part of my life.” 

Makoto turned his head to smile at his companion. “I’m really lucky to have met you, Haruka.” 

Haru instantly felt his cheeks turn dark. He knew Makoto hadn’t intended to look incredibly alluring and sensual under the glow of the harsh sun—he hadn’t meant to stir a jolt of excitement in Haru’s loins at the sight of his half-lidded eyes, peering at Haru through his shaggy bangs—he didn’t plan for his smile to appear so affectionate, or his lips so tantalizingly kissable…

He hadn’t intended to completely enrapture and consume Haru’s heart and soul.

But he had.

And Haru was certain he would never get them back.

“I want to stay by your side.”

Haru’s words blurted out before he had time to process. Both his and Makoto’s eyes widened in shock as Haru’s genuine and delicate words fell upon their ears.

“I mean…I don’t want us to stop being friends.”

_**Shit.** _

_That’s not what I meant, either._

_I mean, it’s half-true: I do want to stay friends with Makoto._

_But that’s not all I want to be—far from it…_

Makoto smiled reassuringly at the shorter boy. “I don’t either, Haru.” Makoto turned his head back towards the ocean—a thoughtful expression clouding his expression. “I promise to stay by your side—I won’t let anything come between us.”

“What if we move apart after graduation?”

“Huh?” Makoto returned his full attention to the anxious boy standing just several feet away.

Haru turned his gaze downcast, a solemn expression consuming his pretty features. “What if our careers take us in different directions—what if you meet someone and move far away?” 

It took all of Haru’s self-control to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke. He hadn’t planned on completely unraveling in front of Makoto, but the gentle giant seemed to have that effect on him. 

Whether he spoke or not, his thoughts always seemed to be completely transparent in front of Makoto. Despite Haru’s genuine efforts of concealing his true feelings, he knew that eventually Makoto would knock down his walls, and peer into Haru’s soul—leaving him completely defenseless, and no longer able to run and hide from his true feelings.

But he didn’t want to run away anymore.

He didn’t want to hide the overwhelming sentiments he felt for Makoto.

But even more so, he didn’t want to risk losing Makoto or his friendship by admitting his true feelings.

He didn’t want to be rejected. Not by Makoto.

Makoto took a step closer to Haru, slightly closing the distance between them, while still making sure to give Haru enough room to breathe, and not feel encaged.

“Even if life pulls us in different directions, we’ll always be friends. I don’t have any doubts about that.” Makoto continued to give Haru a reassuring smile as he spoke. “As for finding someone, I promise I would never let anyone come between us. You’re too important to me.”

Haru’s eyes grew wide at Makoto’s declaration.

“You’re important to me too…” Haru turned his head aside, feeling incredibly embarrassed by voicing his true sentiments.

Makoto tilted his head to the side, a gentle smile stretching along his lips as he gazed adoringly at his dear friend.

“What about you?”

Haru turned his head to meet Makoto’s shy gaze.

“I mean, if you find someone you really like…I’d want you to be happy, so I wouldn’t want to take away from your time with that special person…”

“You wouldn’t.” Haru’s voice came out firm and resolute. He met Makoto’s gaze with confidence.

Makoto chuckled lightly. “You sound so certain! Could it be because you’ve already found someone you really like?”

Haru felt his cheeks burn hot, as his blood ran cold.

_**Shit.** _

_I can’t hide anything from Makoto. He’s going to see right through me._

_He’s going to find out._

_He’s going to leave me…_

Makoto’s expression turned concerned as he watched Haru grow stiff, and freeze under his gaze. Makoto could sense Haru’s wall building back up to protect him from whatever nerve Makoto’s words had struck within him.

“Haru?”

“You first.”

Makoto blinked back stupefied. “Huh?”

“You first. Is there someone you like?”

Makoto’s face instantaneously turned a beautiful shade of crimson, his shoulders tensing as his body visibly flinched from how direct Haru’s question had been.

“You do.”

Haru couldn’t help but smirk at how easily he had placed Makoto on the same level of vulnerability as himself.

“What’re they like?” 

Haru watched Makoto carefully—sure to take in every movement of his arms, shifting of his feet, and fluttering of his lashes. He wanted to be on full alert as he listened to who had stolen Makoto’s attention away from him. He’d listen to what Makoto liked about this person—their traits, their talents, their personality—Haru would take note, and work hard to become the kind of person Makoto liked—the kind of person worthy of standing by Makoto’s side.

“Ahh, umm! Okay, well, they’re really beautiful, and smart, too! They’re really talented, but also humble. And they cook really well, too! It’s amazing, really—I never knew anyone so gifted could exist. And they never ask for anything in return for their generosity—they’re a very kind, compassionate, and thoughtful person, even though their exterior might make you think otherwise.” Makoto’s eyes continued to droop, his smile stretching further along his cheeks as he spoke.

“They’re really incredible, and I just feel happy being in their presence. I don’t need anything more, especially if that isn’t what they want…” Makoto lifted his head to meet Haru’s gaze. Haru felt a lump in his throat form from how bashful, shy, and apprehensive Makoto appeared. He wanted so desperately to reach out and hold him—to assure Makoto that he was deserving of any person he fell for. That his crush was the lucky one, not Makoto.

“Wh—what about you? You never said…is there…?” The apprehension in Makoto’s eyes seemed to grow as the question left his lips.

“Yes.” 

Haru answered without hesitation. At this point, there was no reason for him to hide. Not from Makoto. Not when he had just bared his heart for Haru. Not when he could read through any of his lies, anyways.

One way or another, Makoto would’ve found out.

“R—really!?” Makoto’s blush increased, though Haru didn’t understand why— _He_ was the one admitting he had a crush, so why was Makoto the one suffering from embarrassment? 

“Wh—what are they like?”

Haru took a deep breath through his nose to help calm himself—he steadied himself against the railing before letting all of his thoughts tumble past his lips.

“They’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. Their smile lights up a room. They’re loyal, caring, considerate, strong, warm and compassionate…I can’t think of anything I’d ever want to change about them. Even their quirks are endearing. I never imagined it was possible for someone like them to exist.”

Makoto’s eyes shone with astonishment. He could feel the amount of love pouring from Haru’s words. And while a part of his heart turned cold and distant from hearing Haru so openly describe his crush, he was happy that Haru had found someone he liked.

After all, more than anything, he wanted for Haru to be happy.

Even if it meant he’d have to swallow his own feelings, and learn to live with the heartache—for Haru, he’d do it.

He’d do _anything_ for Haru.

“Ahh, Haru-chan's crush sure is lucky! She must be really incredible to receive such high praise!" 

Haru felt his heart drop. Did Makoto not realize Haru’s true feelings? Had he not been able to read what Haru was trying to convey to him?

Haru observed Makoto closely—noticing how tightly his grip on the ledge had become—the whites of his knuckles growing increasingly apparent the longer he held his firm grasp on the bar. Haru had become fairly accustomed with Makoto’s smiles, and could tell that the one he was currently sporting was forced, and utterly fake. In addition, his eyes were shut tight—blocking Haru and the rest of the world from seeing what emotion he was hiding behind his long lashes.

_Something’s not right. Makoto isn’t acting his usual self…_

Haru racked his brain for what could’ve caused his crush to pull a 180 in his demeanor. 

_Maybe he doesn’t realize I like him…_

As soon as the idea crossed his mind, a wave of dread and panic washed over Haru as an alternative thought clouded his rationale.

_Or what if he does know I’m talking about him, and he’s so disgusted by the idea, he’s playing it off like he doesn’t know?_

Haru could feel a rush of anxiety course through his veins.

_What if it’s true…what if my feelings repulse him? What if he finds the idea of being in a relationship with a man reprehensible?_

Haru struggled to breathe as the crushing weight of possible rejection came crashing over him. 

Makoto seemed to notice Haru’s struggle to retain his composure, his eyes flying open in alarm as he turned his body to face the panicked boy.

“Haru? Are you—”

“He is.”

“Wh—what?”

"He’s incredble."

_What the fuck am I **DOING!?**_

Haru didn’t know why his voice had betrayed him, and spoken on its own accord. He wasn’t sure how his voice had managed to sound so confident and sure of himself in spite of the internal battle currently combatting in his head.

Granted, at this point, what more did he have to lose? Makoto had already admitted to liking someone—and while it was arrogant to assume he had possibly described Haru, the possibility was still there…

Likewise, Haru had already admitted his raw feelings about Makoto. And if Makoto truly hadn’t realized it was him Haru had described, then perhaps he’d have to be more direct.

Mustering up what remaining sense of courage he had left, Haru turned to face Makoto head-on—his expression grave. 

“He’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met…”

Makoto’s eyes grew wide the instant Haru’s confession slipped past his lips. His handsome features turned a lovely shade of red, his jaw slightly falling open, as an array of shock, disbelief, and excitement danced across his forest-green orbs.

The warm, alluring hues of Makoto’s eyes seemed to invite Haru to step closer—drawing him in, as Haru moved to stand just inches in front of the taller boy.

“Makoto.”

At this point, Haru’s body had turned to autopilot. He reached out to take Makoto’s hand in his own, staring at how small and dainty his fingers appeared in comparison to Makoto’s larger ones, before lifting his gaze to reveal all of his feelings to Makoto through the window of his soul.

Makoto felt himself getting lost in the ocean depths of Haru’s eyes. And as he allowed himself to swim in those alluring, endless pools of beauty, Makoto found himself understanding all that Haru had been wanting to share with him, and holding back since the day they met.

_I like you._

_I need you._

_I want to stay by your side._

_I appreciate you being here for me._

Makoto felt his heart swell at the desperation of Haru’s unspoken plea. How could Haru ever think that he didn’t feel the same way?

_“Makoto…”_

At the sound of his name, Makoto felt the remaining walls they had built between themselves instantly crumble. And in that moment, Makoto knew what Haru was trying to convey.

_Please don’t reject me._

_Please accept me._

_Please don’t leave my side._

“Haruka.” Makoto lifted his freehand to gingerly trace along the contours of Haru’s face, before gently cupping it with his palm. He tilted his head endearingly at the shorter boy, hoping to convey all the warmth, acceptance, and mutual affection he felt for his smaller companion.

_“Haru-chan.”_

Makoto whispered his name like a prayer—as if it was the most sacred word to ever leave his lips.

Haru could feel a blissful smile stretch along his lips. “Drop the ‘chan.’”

Before the taller boy could respond, Haru firmly molded his lips against Makoto’s. It didn’t take long for Makoto to work past the initial shock, and eagerly reciprocate Haru’s kiss.

Haru could feel himself melting into Makoto’s warm embrace—his calming aura washing over Haru’s previous anxieties and insecurities, and assuring him that he hadn’t been alone in his longing for the other’s touch and presence.

Haru allowed his hands to roam the alluring landscape of Makoto’s firm physique—opening his hands fully as he trailed them along the contors of Makoto’s strong back, over to his forearms, up past his biceps, and around his neck, until they became lost in the fluffy, hazel tufts of Makoto’s hair.

Makoto released a slight moan into Haru’s open mouth—enjoying the feeling of Haru’s hands roaming his body in admiration and desire. Makoto brought his left hand to rest against the small of Haru’s back, gently pushing against it to bring Haru closer towards him. His right hand firmly held onto the back of Haru’s head—his fingers threaded through the feathery obsidian silk of his hair.

The two continued to pour out all of the affection they had held back for the past five months—both unrelenting as they pressed themselves closer together: determined to show the other just how strongly they cared and desired for the other—how greatly they needed and accepted one another.

The two were eventually forced to part, as their breathing turned unsteady. Makoto kept a hold around the small of Haru’s back to steady him, as Haru clenched onto the fabric above Makoto’s chest. 

Realizing the full weight of his impulsive actions, Haru buried his face into Makoto’s chest—his cheeks flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and exhileration. Makoto tightened his embrace around Haru, as the two settled into one another’s touch—both desperately trying to regain their breath, so that they could pick up where they left off.

“I really like you, Haru.”

The shorter boy’s cheeks burned—the heat emanating from his face warming Makoto’s chest.

“I like you too, Makoto…”

“I’m sorry I was so slow to pick up on your confession.” Makoto pressed his lips to the top of Haru’s head. “You know, for a moment, I was afraid I was too obvious when I described my crush. I was really scared you’d figure it out and reject me.” 

Haru tightened his grip against Makoto’s jacket. 

“But you didn’t…you didn’t reject me at all. Thank you, Haru—thank you _so much._ ” Several tears slipped past Makoto’s lids and trailed across the thin strands of Haru’s hair.

“Makoto…” Haru’s voice was strained with pain and guilt: pain for having led Makoto to believe that even for a moment, Haru wouldn’t have accepted him; and guilt for having waited this long to confess to the man who had continued to steal his breath from the moment they met.

“I want to be with you.” 

The taller boy pulled Haru back to stare into his eyes. “Haru, do you…” Makoto’s expression was laced with hope and anticipation. The man in question held Makoto’s gaze, unwavering.

“Is it okay if I stay by your side?”

Before Haru could receive a verbal affirmation to his request, Makoto swept down to capture Haru’s lips in a kiss that carried more passion and reassurance than any amount of words could ever accomplish.

_From now on, I’ll face everyday with Makoto._

Haru smiled against Makoto’s lips at the thought—knowing full well that he was irrefutably the luckiest human being on the planet.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now that SouRin and MakoHaru are together, be prepared for the angst to slowly seep into the story XD Also, smut is right around the corner for SouRin, so get ready for that rating change X3
> 
> Also, slightly unrelated, but Nagisa, Rei, Momo, and Nitori will all be entering into the story at some point, because I love them, and have never written them, and kind of want that challenge X3 eep! So they’ll all rear their heads eventually :P
> 
> Thank you again to those of you who have left comments or kudos—you are all so sweet and encouraging, and the reason why this is still going, despite already being at 62,000 words, and only half-way through XD haha! You have all been such a blessing, and truly touched my lil heart X3 <3
> 
> As always, im at right---meow.tumblr.com if you want to fangirl with me or discus the woes of school :3 <3


End file.
